


Black and Silver: Sixth Year

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Black and silver words [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, F/M, Family Issues, Foreplay, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 69,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: The Slytherin girls are joined by a new girl with a troubled past that leads her to Remus Lupin.





	1. Year 6: Chapter 1

“Why do we all have to get on the same train on the same day at the same time?” Veronica muttered. 

“It's tradition,” her father answered, weaving through the crowd. 

Veronica kept her eyes peeled for her friends. And Sirius. “C’mon Lana, stop dawdling.” she grabbed her youngest half-sister's hand and pulled her close to the rest of the group. 

“Veronica!”

She turned just in time to catch an armful of over-excited Yvette. She endured a once over and second hug before asking, “Have you found Melody yet?”

Yvette shook her head. “No, I've only just arrived. Let's make a run for it.”

Veronica grinned and passed Lana off to her other half-sister Deirdre. “Dad, I'm going with Yvette. See you next summer.” Her father scowled as she ran off, but didn't want to make a scene to call her back. Alec would help Jamie onto the train anyway. 

The girls found a compartment and began filling the gaps on their respective summer holidays that letters couldn't cover. Melody found them just before the train left the station. She was brimming with excitement now that her cousin was no longer at Hogwarts. 

“This year will go so much better without Tocsin acting as guard dog and snitch. Auntie Elise already found him a bride. Can you imagine?”

Yvette shivered theatrically. “That poor girl, whoever she is.”

“She's being paid handsomely to pop out a baby as soon as possible. Mother's already talking about my own contract.”

“You still have two years of school!”

“Doesn't matter. It takes so long to get an heir, we need to start as soon as possible,” Melody said with an eyeroll. “And, of course, Mother is sure no one will take me, no matter my dowry.”

“Your mother can stick her opinion straight up her - “ Yvette cut off as the door flew open. 

Sirius came in, dragging Pettigrew behind him. They sat next to Yvette, across from Melody and Veronica. 

“Melody, you're looking lovely,” Pettigrew said with a blush.

“Thank you,” she replied, her eyes dropping demurely to the floor. 

“You too,” Sirius said hastily, “Veronica.”

Veronica gave Sirius a half smile. His timing was terrible. After nearly two months of her mother's ranting about soulmates and demanding they invite Sirius to the new house in Canada, and then the week at her father's with her stepmother and half siblings, Veronica was not ready to make any sort of comment to her own soulmate. 

Especially when he turned to look out the compartment window and glared at Severus passing by. He elbowed Pettigrew and whispered something to him. 

Melody crossed her arms and asked, “Plotting trouble?”

“Of course not,” Sirius said with a wide smile. “Just taking note of the surroundings.”

An awkward silence fell at that. The three girls stared at the boys until Pettigrew shrunk down into his seat and Sirius began to squirm. Finally he jumped to his feet. Pettigrew scrambled to stand next to him. 

“We're going now. Good to see you.” Sirius glanced at the three girls, then opened the door to the compartment. He paused on the threshold to look at Veronica, then turned left to head down the train. 

Yvette closed the door behind him. “Well that was weird.” She shook her head and sighed. “So, who's for a game of rummy?”

\--------

The sorting that evening began as a regular boring event. Veronica’s half brother Jamie was sorted into Ravenclaw, which she knew would make her father happy. She was happy too, because that was the second sibling she wouldn't have to keep an eye on. 

She hated herself for it but her siblings never ceased to remind her of her own parents’ broken relationship. It didn't help that she only saw them one or two weeks out of the year and so they were practically strangers. 

At the end of the sorting, McGonagall called, “Sophia Rosier.” Whisperings broke out when a tall, reedy girl with caramel skin and long, black hair crossed to the stool and perched on the edge as though she would take flight at any moment. 

The Sorting Hat was placed on her head and announced “SLYTHERIN!” to the Hall. A smattering of light applause greeted the announcement. 

Slughorn smiled at her and indicated she follow him. He came round the table to Veronica, Yvette, and Melody. “Ladies, this is Sophia Rosier. She's a new student, in your year. I trust you'll make her feel welcome.” Slughorn made to pat her on the back but Sophia leaned away from him. He gave a half smile and tapped his leg a few times. “Very good then.” He nodded and hurried off. 

Yvette smiled at the nervous girl. “Hullo. I'm Yvette. This is Melody and Veronica.” The two girls nodded. “You can sit here.” Sophia sat next to Yvette, careful to avoid bumping anyone. Yvette pointed down the table. “Down there is Mina, Madeleine, and Rachel. They're also in our year, but my guess is you'll be sharing our dorm if Slughorn put you with us. Somehow the castle always knows these things. So pleased to meet you. Where did you transfer from?”

Sophia spoke softly, eyes darting around the Hall. “Nowhere, really. My parents weren't much for education. I lived with my aunt this last year and she's tried to catch me up.”

“My mother would have kept me home,” Melody said, “if she could stand the sight of me. She still regrets I wasn’t a boy.”

“My magic came late,” Sophia said. “They thought I was a squib so… “ Her hands trembled a little as she poured a glass of water. She took tiny sips while observing the others enjoying the feast.

“Are you related to Evan Rosier?” Yvette asked. “He graduated last year.”

Sophia shrugged. “Not sure. Maybe a cousin of some sort? I don’t know much about my dad’s family. He didn’t keep in contact with them much.” She flinched again when Ravenclaws at the next table suddenly broke out in loud laughter.

Veronica noticed the slight tremor in the other girl's hand as she sipped her water. “You know, we don't have to stay, if you're not hungry.”

Sophia’s head whipped around to smile gratefully at Veronica. “Yes, thank you. It’s unnerving, everyone staring.”

“Veronica! We just started!” Melody complained. 

“Relax, just wrap it up and take it with you. Won't be the first time we feasted in our room. It's too loud in here anyway.”

Melody got the new password from one of the prefects while Yvette and Veronica led Sophia out. Hundreds of eyes followed their progress, everyone curious about the new student. 

Sophia’s eyes widened when she saw the common room. “We're under the lake? Who decided that? Isn't it dangerous?”

“Of course not!” Yvette laughed. “Magic, you know? Keeps us safe.” She knocked on the glass, making Sophia jump. 

Sophia tucked her hands into her sleeves and shook her head. “I don't think this is the right place for me.”

“Then you're really going to hate the dorms,” Melody said. She inclined her head to the girls dormitory and they all followed. 

“No, no, no,” Sophia muttered. “I can't stay here.” She shook her head violently and moaned softly. “No, I have to go.”

“Wait!” Yvette called but it was too late. Sophia had already run off. 

Melody asked, “All the dorms look onto the lake, don’t they? Do you think she can switch Houses?”

“I don't think that's possible,” Yvette answered. “Where do you think she ran off to?”

Veronica shrugged. “Let's head back toward the Great Hall?”

“Good a start as any.”

They only found her because the castle doors hadn't closed properly behind her when she fled. Sophia was rocking back and forth on a bench, rolling an apple-sized glass ball in her hands. She stood abruptly as the girls came out. 

“It's all right,” Yvette said, her hands held up in surrender. “We're not going to - to hurt you or anything. Just checking you're all right.”

Magic crackled and snapped in the air around them. “I can't stay there. I can't.”

“All right,” Yvette continued. “Maybe you'd like to see Madam Pomfrey? See if she can give you something to calm you a bit? A lot of the first year Slytherins are scared of the lake.”

Sophia gave a nervous giggle and another crackle of magic charged the air.

“But the windows have withstood the centuries and it’s perfectly safe.”

Sophia shook her head and resumed rolling her ball. “I broke glass,” she whispered, holding up her ball. “My first magic, I broke it. Shattered it. I can’t.” 

“Should we see Madam Pomfrey? See what she recommends?”

Sophia’s shoulders slumped, “I guess but she’s going to say no. Lead the way.” 

The first students were leaving the Great Hall so the girls hurried through and up the stairs to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey, who rarely attended the welcome feast, was in her office going over new student files. She looked at the four girls with a smile when they knocked on the door.

“Good evening, girls. Feast over already?”

“Yes, Matron. We’ve a new girl this year, Sophia Rosier.” Yvette held her hand out to indicate Sophia, hiding in the back of the group.

“We’ve met,” Pomfrey said kindly. “Thank you for bringing her round again. Perhaps you’d like to return to your dorm while she and I chat?”

“Oh, yes. Of course.” Yvette smiled at Sophia. “You’ll get back all right?”

Sophia only nodded, then stepped back to let the other girls move slowly into the corridor. 

\--------

“What was that all about?” Melody asked as they reached the safety of their dorm.

Veronica said, “I don’t know. Clearly she’s got some issues. Something more than the regular first time under the lake.”

“Give her time, she’ll see it’s fine,” Yvette added. “I mean, we’ve been here for years. Hundreds of students have been through here. Have you heard of any problems? Wouldn’t there be some sort of legend or folklore of the glass breaking?”

“I’m sure it’s fine…” Veronica trailed off then shrugged. “Let’s just get ready for bed and see what happens in the morning.” She pulled off her robes and tossed her uniform into the laundry bin. She pulled on a nightgown and sighed down at her trunk. “I hate unpacking. I think I’m just going to live out of my trunk from now on.”

Melody laughed, “Does that mean I can have your wardrobe space?”

“Excuse me,” Yvette said sternly, “I believe I called dibs when she complained last year.”

“You’re both wrong, I have to unpack because all my books are in the bottom. But maybe if someone reminds me to pack better next time, they can have the extra space.”

The three girls were still laughing about clothes and wardrobe space when the door opened slowly. Sophia came in, eyes trained on the floor.

“Er, hi. Again.” She kept her back to the door and darted a glance at her startled dorm mates. “I can stay. The night. Madam Pomfrey gave me something for sleep.” She held her hand out to show them the glass vial with a sleeping potion. 

“Good,” Yvette said with a smile. “Here, this bed is yours. Sorry if we sometimes drop things on it. Old habits, you know. Your trunk is just here.”

Sophia nodded and pulled the trunk from under the bed to rummage in it for pyjamas. Standing with her bundle she asked, “Where can I change?”

“The bathroom is just through there,” Yvette said. 

The rest of the night settled awkwardly around them as the four girls tried to adjust to the new set-up. Sophia was clearly nervous, and completely unwilling to talk about her life before Hogwarts. Finally, an exhausted Yvette extinguished the lights, Sophia took her potion, and all four drifted off to sleep.

The morning was even more chaotic than bedtime had been. Veronica, Yvette, and Melody had an easy routine after years of living together, and they didn’t yet know how to fit Sophia in. Especially when it quickly became obvious the shy girl was not comfortable sharing the bathroom with any of them. 

“We’ll wait for you in the common room, shall we?” Yvette asked. 

“Yeah, sure. All right,” Sophia said quietly, hands in her sleeves again. 

Yvette hurried Veronica and Melody out of the room. The loud click of the lock echoed in the silence of the hallway. 

In the common room, small groups of students lingered, clearly hoping for the scoop on the new girl. Aware of Sophia’s desperate need for privacy, the three girls divulged nearly nothing. There wasn’t much they could do to shield her when she came out of their dorm but Yvette was loud enough to scare off the younger years, and many were still a little wary of Melody, despite Tocsin’s graduation last year. The girls formed a sort of barrier around their new friend and led the way to the Great Hall.

Professor Slughorn came by with their new timetables. Veronica looked up to see Sirius comparing his with Potter. Peeking at Sophia’s, she noticed her schedule was rather light. 

“How come you’re only taking five classes?” Veronica asked.

Sophia blushed lightly, “Er, well, like I said, my parents didn’t care much for education. Dumbledore and Slughorn thought it best I only take the absolute bare essentials, at least until I catch up some.”

“We’ll help you. I’m good with Charms. Melody can help with Potions and Herbology. Yvette’s great at Defence. None of us take Magical Creatures though.”

Sophia said quietly, “I’m only taking that because it doesn’t require any magic.” She blinked rapidly and stared hard at her plate. “My magic’s not… It’s still rather new.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll help.” Veronica reached out to pat Sophia’s hand but the other girl pulled her hand away and tucked it in her sleeve again. “It’s all right,” Veronica whispered with a small smile.

The first day of classes went well, even though Sophia didn’t speak a single word and never once took her wand out. Yvette and Melody had no problems fielding questions for her from the other students, much as they did for Veronica before she met Sirius. As a result, when dinner time came around, Sophia was in much better spirits and was able to enjoy the meal.

In their dorm at the end of the day, the three girls helped Sophia with the practical wand work she’d evaded in class. Her spell work was erratic, sometimes working and other times simply sending sparks that threatened to singe their eyebrows. Although she insisted it was because she was still new to magic, it was clear there was something else at play.

Determined to work through it again over the weekend, the girls decided to turn in for the night. There was the usual bustle of activity as pyjamas were found and teeth were brushed but eventually they settled down into the quiet. 

Sophia tossed and turned in her bed, until finally Veronica asked, “Is there something the matter?”

“I’m afraid. I’m not sure I can get to sleep.”

“Nonsense,” Yvette called into the dark, “you slept all right last night.”

“Yes, but I had the potion.”

“Do you want another? I can go get it for you if you like,” Yvette offered.

“I - I can’t. Not until Sunday.” When a heavy silence met her statement, Sophia continued quietly, “I’m restricted on a lot of potions.”

“It’ll be okay,” Veronica said. “Try counting back from one hundred.”

Tension lay thick in the air as the three girls wondered what had happened to restrict one’s use of sleeping aids. Was it related to her fractured magic? Sophia stopped tossing and turning but it still took hours for her to fall into a fitful sleep.

A piercing shriek woke Yvette, Melody, and Veronica. Sophia, screaming her throat raw, writhed in her bed. Yvette lit a small candle as the three of them gathered around Sophia’s bed. 

Veronica reached for her ankle to shake her awake, “Sophia! SOPHIA!” 

She shook harder until suddenly Sophia’s eyes flew open and she shrieked again. Scrambling up against her headboard, Sophia screeched and pulled at her hair. Her magic crackled in the air, sparking in the space around her. 

“Do something!” Melody cried.

Yvette summoned her dressing gown. “I’ll go get Professor Irving. Try to calm her down!” she called as she ran out the door.

“What should we do?”

“Sophia! It’s all right! You’re safe here!” Veronica reached for the crying girl but only earned a swift kick in the stomach for her efforts.

Books started flying from the shelves. Bits of parchment flew around the room. A quill burst into a tiny flame. Shoes stamped out a loud tattoo. The mirrors in the bathroom shattered. And Sophia’s glass ball flew from her nightstand and shattered into a thousand pieces around her.

“Sophia! Stop! You have to stop!” Veronica yelled. 

The door flew open, revealing Yvette with Professor Irving. Without hesitating, the Professor raised her wand and stunned Sophia. Instantly, the items floating through the air fell to the ground. 

“Nolly?” Professor Irving called. A small house elf popped into the room. “Please take Ms Rosier to the infirmary right away.” The little elf carefully took hold of Sophia’s arm around the bits of glass and apparated with a small pop. “The rest of you, are you all right?”

“Yes, I think so. Veronica got kicked but I think she’s okay,” Melody said, looking over at Veronica who swiftly nodded. “Will Sophia be - is she going to be all right?”

“I certainly hope so. She’s a bit of a special case. Perhaps I’ll - well, let’s see how things go in the morning, yes? Try to get some sleep, girls. I’ll see that Professor Slughorn and the Headmaster are aware of the situation.” She gathered the glass that had collected in Sophia’s bed and left it in a pile on the nightstand.

“Thank you, Professor.”

But none of them got another wink of sleep.

\--------

In the morning, Veronica crossed the Common Room just as Regulus was leaving the boys’ dorms. 

“Reggie!” she greeted happily, giving him a hug. “I haven’t seen you since we got back. How was your summer?”

“Tense,” he replied, looking around. He pulled her out the door and down the long corridor to an empty room. “Listen, things were rough at our house this summer.”

“Yeah?” she asked hesitantly. She hated to think of Sirius in trouble, especially because of her.

“Father didn’t have proof, of course, since Sirius’s words are still black, but he knows something happened about his soulmate.”

“Oh. Is Sirius all right?”

“Sirius always bounces back. He’s fine. But… the thing is, Sirius is so close to being of age. His birthday’s in November and until then, our parents can make him miserable. Get it?”

“Because his soulmate isn’t a pureblood?” Veronica said quietly.

“Right. So maybe staying quiet might be for the best. For now.”

“Oh,” Veronica looked down at her palm. “Yeah, I get it…”

“It’s just for a little while, all right? And don’t worry, I’ve been working on a plan.”

“What sort of plan?”

“Best if you don’t know,” he said with a lopsided grin that was so much like Sirius it hurt. “But it’s going to be all right.”

Veronica nodded at him, eyes burning a little. This was stupid, why was she getting emotional over nothing?

Regulus hugged her and whispered, “It’s going to be all right. Always believe the best of me, okay?”

She laughed and nodded, “You’re one in a million, Reggie.”

“Thanks. I’ve got to go. I’m meeting Barty for… antics.”

“Barty Crouch? He’s - sort of - “

“I know. All part of the plan,” he said with a wink. “I’ll see you around.”

“Right, yes. Of course.”

Reggie gave her one last hug, then slipped from the room. Veronica went back to the Common Room, with much to think on.

\--------

Sophia stayed hidden away in the hospital wing for most of the weekend, refusing visitors. Sunday evening she came back to the dorm, another dose of sleeping potion in hand.

“Sophia! You’re back!” Yvette said happily. She came forward to hug the other girl but Sophia ducked away.

“Yeah,” she said softly. “I’m, er…” She tucked her hands into her sleeves. “I’m sorry, you know, for the other night.” She rubbed at her temples and grimaced. “I get a lot of nightmares and - “

“It’s all right,” Veronica said. She stood nearby, without touching Sophia. “We can help? If you let us.”

“I can’t stay here. All the time.”

“That’s ok.”

Sophia reached for Veronica’s wrist and leaned her head on Veronica’s shoulder. The odd half hug was somehow reassuring. For no reason at all, Veronica giggled. Sophia lifted her head in surprise. After glancing at Yvette and Melody, she laughed nervously. Then, all four of them were laughing.

“We are a loony bunch,” Veronica giggled. “This is going to be a great year.”

With the tension broken, the girls got changed and crawled into their beds. Yvette turned out the lights and asked, “How often can you take the sleeping potion?”

“Twice a week.”

“What about the other five nights?” 

“They’ve arranged a sleeping space in the infirmary. Sound proof. No windows.”

“Sounds depressing,” Melody said.

“Yeah, I guess. But the door is warded so only I can enter. Makes me feel safe.”

“You’re safe here,” Veronica said. But Sophia never answered.

\--------

Lessons the next week were turbulent. Sophia did all right on Monday, after a good night’s sleep, but on Tuesday and Wednesday her magic was difficult for her to control. They borrowed spell books from some of the younger years and began to practice simple spells with her. Regulus joined them, despite Sophia’s wary gaze.

“This is Regulus,” Yvette said happily. “He’s practically family.”

Veronica, noticing the absentminded way Sophia rubbed her palm, said, “He’s already found his mate.”

Sophia blushed and looked down at the spare bit of fabric she was charming to mend. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Regulus smiled kindly. “Are your words bad? Veronica didn’t talk to anyone for years for fear of meeting her mate. But he’s all right.”

“Who is he?”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Reg is biased. It’s his brother, Sirius. He’s a Gryffindor. Always hanging about with Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew. They’re troublemakers and they hate Slytherins.” She also pulled her glove off to show Sophia her words. “He yelled at me and I clammed up. Haven’t spoken a single word to him yet.”

“Are you serious?” Sophia asked with a growing smile. “You didn’t say anything at all?

Melody laughed, “She’s always serious about Sirius.”

“Oh stop!” Veronica grinned, shoving at Melody. “He made me nervous and then angry and I don’t know. Now it’s just some sort of weird game.”

“That’s so funny!” Sophia said, shaking her head with a little snort. She looked down at her palm, then turned it so they could all see _you smell divine_. “I'm not terribly keen on meeting mine either.”

“Those are nice words though,” Melody said with a smile. “Doesn’t seem like something to worry over. Veronica was always afraid of being yelled at. But yours sounds nice.”

“Yeah,” Sophia said quietly. She tucked her hands in her sleeves and shrugged. “I’m just not ready yet. To meet him.”

Yvette bumped shoulders with Sophia. “Well we managed to keep Veronica from talking to anyone for years. I’m sure we can help you out too. Operation Nose Plug begins now.”

“Nose plug?” Melody said, scrunching up her nose. “That is a terrible name.”

“No it isn’t. She smells divine. Seems like nose plug is an excellent name.”

The argument continued as a smiling Sophia and Veronica returned to practicing their mending.


	2. Year 6: Chapter 2

Sophia slowly settled into the school routine. Evan Rosier, presumably her cousin, had already graduated, but everyone still remembered enough of his brand of intimidation to be wary of Sophia. This suited her just fine. Other upper years seemed to understand her hesitance and managed to keep their distance while still offering polite assistance when needed.

Lessons continued to be unpredictable. Sophia expected trouble in Charms or Defence, where wandwork was common. And she expected no trouble in classes without wandwork like Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. But in a class like Potions, where only occasionally spells were combined with the non-magical elements of brewing, danger lurked. Severus took Sophia under his wing, so to speak, and taught her ways to work around some of the spells she needed.

Saturday afternoon, the girls were once again in the common room working on basic spells and catching up on homework. With everyone occupied, Veronica thought it would be a good time to slip away. 

She stretched and sighed. “I think I’m going for a walk.” 

“Now? Why?” Yvette asked with suspicion.

“I don’t need a reason to go for a walk,” Veronica said as she stood. She stuck her hand in her pocket, then regretted drawing attention to it, as if they could see the gift burning a hole in her jeans.

“Want company?” Melody asked.

“Er, no, thank you.” 

“Is this about Sirius?” Reg asked.

Veronica blushed, “No!”

“You could have just said,” Yvette laughed. “It’s okay to seek him out, you know.”

“I’m not seeking him out. I’m just going for a walk.”

Yvette bat her eyes innocently, “And if you happen to run into him, you’re going to say hello?”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Melody laughed. “Of course she wouldn’t say anything like that! She’ll nervously mumble something incoherent and then he’ll suddenly understand the gibberish on his hand.”

Yvette’s eyes lit up and she grinned, “Maybe she’ll stumble and fall into him and yell ‘what the,’” she covered her mouth to smother the next word, “and then they’ll discover their words are an exact match.”

Reg laughed heartily, “That’s not what his words say but that would be brilliant.”

Veronica covered her ears. “Don’t! Don’t tell me what they are! It’ll just make me more nervous!” She scowled at her friends. “I’m going for a walk now. I’ll be back later. Have fun teasing me when I’m not here to hear it!” Sticking out her tongue at them, she spun on her heel and stalked from the room.

She didn’t really know where to go to find Sirius. Not that she was actively looking for him. But if she were, she wouldn’t know where to start. Saturdays were always chaotic for him. He seemed to have no discernible pattern of behavior on the weekend. Alas… she would just have to wander until she stumbled on him because surely Fate would help a girl out, right?

Two hours later she was ready to set Fate’s hair on fire. After wandering the castle and the grounds aimlessly, she was tired and cranky. Veronica shoved her hands in her pockets again, fingers wrapping around her silly gift, and headed back to the common room to admit defeat.

Apparently defeat was what Fate was waiting for. Veronica turned the corner near the Great Hall and found Sirius and Potter whispering furiously to each other over a large piece of parchment. Potter gestured wildly and Sirius sighed heavily. Shaking his head, he turned and caught sight of her. Veronica halted and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to smother the grumpiness.

She watched Sirius try to shake off Potter but he followed along, glowering at her like she’d poisoned their soup. Sirius smiled and said, “Why hello, my prickly pear. How are you on this lovely Saturday?”

Veronica snorted at the nickname. Better than the Stinging Nettle she used to get before she learned a harsh stinging hex that stopped the teasing. Her eyes flicked to Potter and back to Sirius.

“He is, unfortunately, not leaving. So anything you want to _say_ , you’ll have to say in front of him.”

Veronica tilted her head and scrunched up her nose. Then shook her head.

“Fine then. In that case, we’ll be on our way. We have big important business to be carrying on with!” Sirius edged around her and started to walk away.

She almost called for him to stop but Potter turned with a sour face and flipped her two fingers. Rude little monster, she thought. She pulled her wand and shot tripping jinxes at them both. She held back her giggle as the two of them sprawled across the floor.

“Hey! You rotten - “ Potter began. He cut off when Sirius shot a silencing charm at him.

“There’s no need to get nasty,” Sirius said, kneeling on the floor. He eyed her wand cautiously as she came forward to stand in front of him.

Veronica hesitated, unsure if the timing was right. But he was here, and now Potter was quiet, sitting back a little ways, so perhaps this was as good as it got. She tucked her wand away and gave a half smile when he sighed in relief. She reached up for the neckline of her t-shirt and pulled it down a little so he could see she was wearing the necklace he gave her, a small silver chain with a pendant that said Padfoot. She wasn’t yet sure where the nickname came from but she’d heard the other boys call him that when they thought no one was listening.

Sirius sat back on his heels with a smile. “I wondered if you’d binned it.”

Veronica gave a small return smile and reached into her pocket for her gift. It was a small choker, a thin black leather band. She’d seen it in a shop over the summer holiday and knew he’d enjoy the muggle punk accessory. Anything to piss off his parents. The charm was just an added bonus. She held it up so he could see the tiny oval engraved with ‘Veronica’. His eyes lit up and a wicked smile graced his lips.

She bent down to fasten the choker around his neck. She ruffled her fingers through his nearly shoulder-length hair and then rubbed her cheek along his. Standing, she met his eyes, shivering at the heat rolling off him in waves. Stupid Potter and his interference. Didn’t he have an Evans to hassle right now?

Veronica ran her fingers across Sirius’s cheek and blew him a kiss before walking away.

Just as she turned a corner, she heard Sirius grumble, “Prongs, you stupid, meddling fuck…”

\--------

Veronica paced the dorm anxiously the following Saturday morning. “Why isn’t she back yet?”

“It’s fine,” Yvette called from the bathroom. “She probably slept a little late is all. Maybe she had another screaming jag.”

“She’s going to miss breakfast at this rate. Do you think we should go find her?”

“She’s fine! Stop worrying so much.”

“I know, it’s just, it’s right after the full moon. And Lupin’s probably there. She wouldn’t want someone to see her there, right? And the other boys. What if they start talking - “ Veronica cut off as the door opened.

“Good morning all!” Sophia came in with a small smile. 

“Finally!” Veronica sighed, moving to stand as close as she dared to her skittish friend. “Everything go all right last night?”

Sophia squeezed Veronica’s wrist and nodded. “Yeah. In the early hours of the morning, Madam Pomfrey brought in a boy.”

“Lupin.”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“He’s in the hospital wing a lot.”

“Oh,” Sophia nodded thoughtfully. Then she shook herself. “Well, I offered to help patch him up,” she said hesitantly, slipping her hands into her sleeves. “He was mostly asleep for all of it.”

“But you’re all right? Nothing happened to you?”

“No, I’m fine. Rough night, but I’m used to that I suppose. How did he get his scars?”

“Er,” Veronica hesitated. She looked at Melody and Yvette who both shrugged. “I’m not sure we should say?”

“Oh. Right. Of course it’s none of my business.” Sophia ducked her head and hurried to her trunk. “I should be getting ready anyway.” Grabbing a random pile of clothes, she hurried to the bathroom.

“Should we tell her?” Melody whispered.

Yvette shook her head. “It’s not our secret. I know she won’t tell anyone but… it doesn’t feel right. Maybe next month, if she says something again?”

The three girls agreed. They waited for Sophia to finish getting ready, then headed up to breakfast together, wearing guarded smiles. As usual, they sat on the end of the table so they could provide a buffer around Sophia. While they ate, Sophia relaxed more and more, occasionally scanning the Gryffindor table.

Veronica leaned over to whisper, “He won’t be out of the hospital wing until later today, or tomorrow morning.”

Sophia blushed. “I wasn’t looking for him.”

Veronica smiled at her, “It’s okay if you were. He’s a good boy. I watch him a lot because he’s one of Sirius’s best friends. If they didn’t hate our House so much, we could… I don’t know what.” She huffed a laugh. “As it is, you’re not likely to get more than a few smiles from him.”

“That’s probably enough for now anyway.”

\--------

The following week was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the school year and the girls were excited to take Sophia to see the shops. They stuffed their pockets full of sweets at Honeydukes. And found gloriously hot pink ink at Scrivenshaft's. They dragged her in to Madam Puddifoot’s for tea, nearly choking on the heavy scent of incense in the air.

“Why’d we have to go in there?” Sophia asked.

“It’s tradition,” Yvette said pompously then giggled. “Her pumpkin spice incense is the stuff of legend. There’s a pine and rosemary mix she does at Christmas. Oh, and some sort of cinnamon and chocolate she does for Valentine’s day.”

“Ugh,” Sophia said, sniffing at her robe. “I’m going to have to change and shower. Possibly burn this robe. Does the smell ever get out?”

Melody bounced on her toes. “Let’s go to Gladrags!”

The other girls groaned but acquiesced. Maybe something fun would strike their eye and they wouldn’t have to wear these horrible smelling things anymore. Pumpkin spice was just the worst.

Yvette scanned through racks of robes. “Here Melody, this one is perfect for you.” She held up a dark grey robe with iridescent threads running through it.

Melody held it up against herself and admired herself in the mirror. “Do you think Mother would fork over the galleons for this one if I said a boy liked me in it?”

“Only if he’s pureblood,” Yvette said, rolling her eyes. “Here Sophia, try this one. It’ll set off your skin tone perfectly.” 

Sophia took the dark blue robe and admired the golden embroidery along the edges. “I’m not sure. I mean, I don’t - I don’t really need it.”

“Oh try it on, it’ll be fun! If it suits you, I’ll get it for you. A late birthday present.”

“My birthday is in December.”

Yvette rolled her eyes and continued flicking through the rack. “Fine then, early birthday present. Go on!”

Sheepishly, Sophia followed Melody into the changing rooms in the back. They heard the mumbling of the girls talking through the cubicle walls.

“Oh look, there’s a matching underlayer to go with the blue robes. Veronica. Veronica!” Startled, Veronica turned to Yvette. “Take these to Sophia so she can try on the whole set.”

Obediently, Veronica took the thin tunic to the changing rooms. She tapped the door and opened it saying, “Sophia, there’s more - “ she cut off sharply at Sophia’s shriek, then flew back from a burst of crackling magic. The door slammed shut as Veronica groaned on the floor.

Melody threw open her cubicle door, clutching her half undone robes around her. “Veronica! Are you all right? Sophia? Sophia! Are you okay?”

“Go away!”

“Sophia - “

“I said go away!”

Veronica took Melody’s offered hand and stood shakily. “It’s okay. I’m fine. Let’s leave her. She’s - she’s fine.” Raising her voice, Veronica called out, “Sophia, we’re going now. We’ll wait for you outside, okay? It’s fine. Everything’s okay and we’ll walk you back to the castle, all right?”

They were met with only silence. Using a hasty charm, Melody did up her buttons and followed Veronica from the changing area. They found Yvette and pulled her along, ignoring her protests.

Outside, Melody huffed, “What the hell was that?”

“I was giving her something else to try on and I wasn’t thinking. I knocked and opened the door but she was undressing and you know how she is… I’d just forgotten because she’s getting better and I shouldn’t have but - “

“Stop babbling!” Melody hissed. “What. Happened.”

Veronica whispered, “She’s got - on her arms - ”

The door to Gladrags flew open and Sophia stormed out, hands tucked into her sleeves and the air sizzling around her. She glared at the three girls and hastened up the street. They hurried to catch up. 

Veronica groaned when she heard, “Hey, my prickly pear, where are you going in such a hurry?” Without hesitating, she kept pace with Sophia, pointing out the turn to the castle. Sophia, eyes still downcast and face drawn, followed the directive.

Yvette and Melody turned to the four Gryffindor boys. Yvette crossed her arms and bit out, “If it were any of your business, I’m sure she’d tell you all about it.”

Potter grinned and smacked a grinning Pettigrew’s arm at that. Sirius scowled and crossed his arms too. “Don’t you get tired of being her watchdog?”

Melody smiled sweetly, “Tired of putting rotten boys in their place? Never.”

Lupin’s eyes darted to Veronica and Sophia as they turned the corner to the castle. He tugged at Sirius’s arm, “C’mon, let’s leave it. This isn’t a good time.”

Sirius looked like he wanted to say more, but instead he followed Lupin down the road, away from the castle. Potter and Pettigrew, still wearing their stupid grins, followed their friends.

Yvette and Melody caught up to Veronica and Sophia just as they were entering the castle. Sophia headed up the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Veronica asked.

“The hospital wing. No one to bother me there,” Sophia shouted back as she stomped up the stairs.

“I’m sorry!” Veronica yelled at the retreating form. “Please, I didn’t mean to see. Please, Sophia!” When Sophia didn’t pause, Veronica yelled again. “We love you, all right? And we care about you!” She choked back a sob when Sophia finally stopped on the steps. Veronica ran up and stood on the stair below her. “Please,” she whispered, “please come back with us. Let us help you.”

Sophia tucked her shaking hands into her sleeves. “Monday? After I’ve slept,” she said quietly.

“Yeah, sure. Okay.” Veronica wiped a few errant tears away. “I won’t say anything. I promise.”

Sophia nodded and jogged up the stairs, leaving the three girls behind.

\--------

Patience had never been Yvette’s strong suit but she managed to hold in her fix-the-problem-now attitude until Monday morning. Everyone was up early, and already dressed when Sophia came down from the hospital wing.

“Hi,” she said quietly. She darted a glance at the three girls sitting on Melody’s bed.

Veronica walked over to stand near as she dared. “Feeling all right?”

Sophia gave her another little half hug, holding her wrist and resting her head on Veronica’s shoulder. “I’m better now, I guess.” She looked at Yvette and Melody, then back to Veronica. “What did you tell them?”

“Nothing,” Veronica said with a hesitant smile. “I told you I wouldn’t. You can trust us, you know.”

“Yeah, but I - “ she cleared her throat. “I always get in trouble when someone sees.” Tears started to fall and she covered her face with her hands.

“Oh love, it’s all right,” Veronica said softly. She wanted to wrap her arms around the crying girl but knew that wouldn't be welcome. “Do you want to sit? Tell us what you can?”

Sophia nodded and sat on her bed, pulling the covers up around her. “I don’t know where to start or what to say. I - sometimes I have - “ she wiped at her eyes and took a few deep breaths. “I just needed something to make me feel like me.” 

She pulled her arms out of her blanket and whispered, “Please don’t get upset.”

“I told you, you’re safe here,” Veronica said quietly. “We’ll take care of you. Haven’t we so far?” At Sophia’s small nod she smiled and continued, “It’s okay to let them see.”

Slowly Sophia pulled up the sleeve of her right arm, revealing a series of pale scars in the shape of flowers. Yvette and Melody both gasped at the array. Pulling up her other sleeve, she revealed a similar set on her left arm.

“You… did this to yourself?” Melody asked.

Sophia only nodded and wiped away more tears. She looked down at her arm and traced the severe lines that tumbled down her forearm. Each raised slash had teardrop shaped petals at one end, making it look like a tiny embossed pansy.

“When my aunt found them, she had me committed at St Mungo’s. I spent the summer there, before coming here.”

Yvette covered her mouth with her hand, for once at a loss for words. Veronica was the one that filled the silence, “Did it help?”

“I suppose,” Sophia whispered. She smiled when Veronica handed her a tissue to blow her nose. She wiped her eyes on her blanket. “I was really messed up for a while. It was bad when my mum died. Then worse when my dad died. And I’m getting better now but some days are… “ She sniffed and covered her face. “I just didn’t want anyone to see.”

“I told you, it’s okay.” Veronica sat next to Sophia and pressed up against her side. “We’re here for you. If you need to talk, or if you don’t want to talk at all.”

Sophia nodded and smiled at her friends. “Thank you. I’m sorry I was…”

“It’s fine,” Yvette said with a kind smile, “no more apologies. Now that we understand a little better, hopefully we’ll be the help you need. Veronica’s right, we’re all here for you. Any time.”

Sophia crossed her arms so she could run her hands along the scars. “Thank you,” she said with a light blush. “Madam Pomfrey has been helping me too. She's got my file from the hospital, you know. They've been working on weaning me from the - the potions I was on.”

“Is that why you only get the sleeping potion twice a week?”

“Yeah. My aunt didn't know what to do with me after my father died. She had me on all kinds of things - to put me to sleep, to wake me up, to calm me down, for tremors, for… everything.”

“I thought sleeping draughts were restricted. How could she give you so much?”

“She's a potioneer so she could make whatever she wanted. She didn't care about the consequences as long as I was quiet. I was just so - confused all the time. She found me making another flower… she took me to the hospital and that was it. I was on detox and therapy for four months before deemed stable enough for school. Madam Pomfrey has taken over my care.”

Melody wiped tears, “Oh Sophia. That's a lot of burden for one person to bear.”

Yvette passed Melody a handkerchief and said, “Well it's all going to get better now. You have us to help you, okay? If it's too hard or you need anything, you let us know.”

“I'll try,” whispered Sophia with a watery smile.

“Now. That’s settled,” Veronica said. “You up for breakfast? Or do you want us to bring you something?”

“I feel so wrung out. But I also think I've been hiding away long enough. To the Great Hall it is.”

“That's my brave girl! We'll meet you in the common room.”

Sophia smiled as the girls made their way out the door.


	3. Year 6: Chapter 3

That week showed a vast improvement in Sophia’s wandwork. The girls were even more careful of their friend, shielding her from the people and situations that made her nervous. 

Sophia had taken a not-so-subtle interest in Lupin, and now Veronica knew it was because of the scars he bore. He kept his skin covered, but knowing what he was, Veronica figured he was littered with scratches that Sophia would have seen in the hospital. And of course no one could miss the long, thin scratch across his face. 

When the girls heard about an informal, muggle-dress Halloween party hosted by the Hufflepuffs, they decided to join in, knowing the troublesome Gryffindor foursome would be in attendance. Veronica only wanted to pop in briefly to see Sirius, and Sophia just wanted to see what it was like. So the two of them made plans right from the start to leave early. 

Veronica, being the daughter of a muggleborn, was an excellent source for muggle clothing. Her mother loved to send any cute things she found for ‘her three girls,’ which she had easily changed to ‘her four girls’ at the start of the year. They dug through Veronica’s trunk and wardrobe, and lightly altered their clothes.

Veronica settled on a short black skirt. She paired it with a tight grey tee, the neckline snipped wide open. Sirius’s chain caught the light as she twirled. “What do you think? Do you think we could work a spell to make my boots reach my knees?”

Yvette’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. “What are you wearing?” she exclaimed. 

“Clothes. Melody, help me with this eyeliner.”

“Eyeliner too! What happened to my shy, quiet Veronica?”

“She's hoping to get snogged senseless,” Veronica said with an eyeroll. “This is my way of getting his attention. Do I look too fat in these clothes?” She scrunched up her nose at her reflection in the full length mirror. She was on the shorter side, like Yvette, but definitely rounder. “Should I wear something looser?”

“Definitely not! You look hot and he's going to lose his mind. Sit here and I'll fix your hair and makeup.”

Melody changed a section of Veronica’s black curls to a bright blue then lightly gathered it at her nape, leaving a few curls hanging loose by her face. She removed the eyeliner Veronica had botched and reapplied it evenly. Rather than lipstick, she used a spell to darken Veronica’s lips saying, “If it's kisses you're after, better if you don't smear lipstick on everything.”

“Here, I fixed your boots,” Yvette grinned. 

“Thigh high? Is this too much? It's too much, isn't it? I look slutty! This is a mistake!” Veronica moved to her trunk to find something different to wear.

“Hey! Stop that, you look amazing!” Melody pulled her away from the trunk and thrust the boots at her. “And it’s not slutty to want to show it off. ‘Slut’ is a stupid word made up by men that are jealous because they’re alone and you’re not.”

Veronica rolled her eyes with a smile and struggled into her boots, finally deciding knee high was good enough.

Melody twirled in front of the mirror, apparently satisfied with her pale pink sundress. She asked Sophia, “What about you? Would you like help with hair and makeup? No transfiguration, I promise.”

“Oh no,” Sophia said, nervously pulling her hair over her shoulder, “I like seeing my hair and I hate make-up.” 

“All right,” Melody smiled. “What about you Yvette?”

“Thanks but I’m fine. Let’s get going.”

In the common room they were joined by six or eight more students that were interested in the party. At the door to the Hufflepuff common room, they were held up by two young Hufflepuffs holding the door open for visitors.

“We didn’t invite the Slytherins,” one of them said with a sneer.

“Then don’t put a Slytherin sibling at the door,” the other boy replied, “That one’s my sister. She’s all right.”

Veronica blushed when everyone looked at her, but she came forward to hug Alec, nonetheless. As he opened the door for them, she whispered, “Thanks. I didn’t think we’d have trouble.”

“He’s new here,” Alec said with a wink. “Everyone’s always welcome. You know that. Have fun!”

Veronica smiled and followed the last Slytherin in the door. There was loud music playing and a large crowd of students from all Houses dancing in the center of the common room. Along the edges, groups of students sat in large armchairs and sofas, drinking butterbeer and eating tiny pastries. A quick scan of the crowd didn’t turn up her soulmate but she did find a wide-eyed Sophia about to panic.

“It’s a lot of people, isn’t it?” Veronica said to her just loud enough to be heard over the music. 

Sophia gripped Veronica’s wrist with bruising force and nodded. “I’m not sure I can stay here.” She flinched when someone bumped into her other side. “This was a mistake. I - I think I - “ her eyes darted around the room, and stopped with a soft, “Oh.”

“What is it?”

“Over there,” she pointed. “Remus. And Sirius.”

Veronica found the boys near a large pillar, talking with a few Hufflepuffs. Sirius looked gorgeous in his muggle clothes, a simple pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Her collar was around his neck. How did he make it look so effortless? She was already sweating and ready to change into pyjamas. 

With one last awkward tug of her shirt, wishing her breasts were bigger, and of her skirt, wishing her tummy was smaller, Veronica turned to Sophia and said, “I’ll just be a few minutes, all right? I’m getting my kiss, maybe a dance, and then I’m done. Will you be all right here?”

Sophia nodded, eyes unwavering from Lupin and the girl he was talking to.

“If it’s too much, you don’t have to wait for me.”

Sophia nodded again and pulled her glass ball from the pocket of her robes. “I’ll be fine. Good luck!” She smiled at Veronica as she walked away and rolled the ball between her hands, eyes beginning to roam over the whole room again.

Veronica’s palms were sweaty and her heart was racing as she crossed through the crowd. Should she say hello to him? Something witty? Did she know anything witty to say? Maybe just stand awkwardly next to him until he noticed her? Yeah, that one seemed the most likely.

She skirted around a dancing couple on the edge of the ‘dance floor’ that turned out to be Melody and a seventh year Hufflepuff. Melody winked at her and blew her a kiss for luck. Turning to avoid another couple, she nearly fell over Sirius entirely.

“Woah!” he exclaimed, holding his cup out and away to avoid spilling it. “All right there? Oh! Veronica!” He shoved the drink at Lupin standing next to him and slipped an arm around her waist to pull her flush against him. “My prickly pear, I didn’t know you would be here!” he half shouted in her ear.

Veronica huffed a laugh and nervously set a hand on his chest and the other on his arm. Why didn’t that feel natural? Was that where hands were supposed to go? He smelled amazing, of course, and so she gave into the hug and rested her head on his shoulder. 

His other hand came around her back too and he whispered, “I want to dance with you, but not this. Something slow, so I can hold you close. Let me tell Michelle to put on something better.” He pulled away from her and backed up a few steps.

Should she call him back? Follow him? She tilted her head in consideration and just decided to follow him. She took his hand and smiled when he looked bemused at their joined hands. Shrugging, he tugged her along to a corner where the music was being monitored. He whispered to the girl with the stack of records, then pulled Veronica to the dance floor.

A slow song urged them closer together on the dance floor. Sirius’s hand burned against her waist. She slid her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“You look gorgeous,” he said, running his lips along her cheek.

She tilted her head to give him access to her neck. He took advantage of the opportunity to kiss along her jaw and below her ear. She giggled at the sensation, then pulled away. Words tumbled through her brain - _you’re gorgeous, your smile is to die for, you smell good enough to eat_ \- but none of it managed to reach her tongue. She didn't need Regulus’s warning to keep her quiet, she managed well enough on her own. 

When the song ended, she ran her hands down his arms and held his hands for a moment. She turned to go, but he pulled her back. “Are you leaving?”

She nodded and pointed at Sophia waiting for her by the door.

“Will you kiss me? Before you go?”

She gave him a wicked grin and nodded. He maneuvered them around the room to an occupied corner. 

Sirius shoved at the boy, “Fuck off Benjy.” The boy flicked two fingers at Sirius and dragged his girlfriend away. Sirius pulled Veronica into the shadow and against the wall. 

“You look amazing,” he whispered before his mouth descended. His lips pressed softly against hers, nibbling gently. When his tongue pressed in, she parted her lips to allow him entry. She wondered briefly if that was his moan or hers but decided she couldn't care as his tongue slid along hers.

The odd angle had her hair trapped, but there was no way ‘my hair’ was going to be her first words to him. Her nipples peaked in her shirt. Could he feel that? He was pressing hard enough into her. His hips rolled against her and for just a moment she panicked. 

He must have felt the way she stiffened because he pulled back, eyeing her carefully. He released her waist and took a step back. Then another. 

She was torn between desperately wanting more, and afraid of what more might mean. She almost called him back, almost told him goodbye, almost spilled Regulus’s warning. Instead she adjusted her shirt and skirt, fluffed her hair, and smiled shyly as she walked away. 

“You're killing me, love!” he called after her, with a lopsided grin. 

She bit her lip to hold back her own smile, but then caved and threw him a kiss. At the door, Sophia gripped her wrist and dragged her out. Her last glimpse of Sirius was a wink and wicked grin. 

“That was harrowing. No more parties for me,” Sophia said decisively. “You looked to have fun, though. Are you sure you wanted to leave so soon?”

“Yeah, I feel like an idiot with him. So many things I want to say, but none of them feel right. And I kind of like this ridiculous game we’re playing.”

“He seems to like it too.”

Veronica grinned like a fool. “I hope so.” She sighed, “I wish I could get a photo of him in those jeans.”

Sophia said the password to let them into their common room. The girls passed straight through to their dorm, then moved to put on pyjamas. “How late do you think the others will be?” Sophia asked.

“No idea. The party won’t last past curfew. Especially if the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws want to make it to the towers in time. Although knowing the Hufflepuffs, they got special permission for a party and so everyone will stay as late as they want.”

Sophia called from the bathroom where she was changing, “Even if it’s a school night?” She extinguished the light and climbed into her bed. 

“Dunno. Not my concern anyway. I don’t like parties. Even after meeting my soulmate, I’m still frantic around new people. I’m glad you didn’t want to stay. Usually Yvette and Melody make me stay with them just so I’m not off moping alone.”

“That’s good. I’d hate to keep you from something fun.” There was a few moments of silence, then, “Does Remus go ‘round with a lot of girls?”

Veronica bit back a smile, even though Sophia couldn’t see her. “Not that I've seen in the time we’ve been watching Sirius.”

“Okay.” Veronica heard the cork pop on Sophia’s Sunday dose of dreamless sleep. “Goodnight Veronica.”

“Goodnight Sophie.”

Within minutes, she heard Sophia’s breathing even out in sleep. Veronica daydreamed about a Sirius she could talk to easily, kiss freely. She was asleep before the other two girls got back.

\--------

The next morning, Sophia and Veronica learned Melody had spent most of the evening making out with a seventh year Hufflepuff, and Yvette had to physically drag her back to their common room near midnight. Melody had a date for the next Hogsmeade weekend and she couldn’t be more excited.

On Wednesday, a small box dropped in front of Veronica during the breakfast mail delivery. She opened the card and showed it to the girls with a giggle.

_My prickly pear, today’s my birthday so it seemed fitting to get you a little something. - Sirius_

All four of them looked over at the Gryffindor table where Sirius was wearing an ostentatious crown, and an iridescent black feather boa, probably transfigured from his tie. 

“Honestly, he is ridiculously over the top,” Melody said with a roll of her eyes.

“I know, right?” Veronica agreed. “Good thing he’s not wearing eyeliner too or I’d probably toss him to the table and ravish that sexy mouth.”

“Veronica!” Yvette laughed, “What has gotten into you?”

“I can’t imagine,” she answered with a smile. Just then Sirius caught Veronica’s eye and winked. She blushed and opened his box. “Oh,” she said as her smile fell. Gingerly she pulled out a plush dog. It was small, the size of a quaffle, and shaggy. The red collar had a tag that read _Padfoot_. Her brow furrowed when she noticed it.

“That’s weird, isn’t it?” Yvette asked. Her eyes flicked to Veronica’s neck where his necklace was hidden. “Does he want to set up a house with a dog? Good luck with that,” she laughed. 

“Yeah…” Veronica looked up at Sirius, but could only manage a half-hearted smile. She felt guilty when his smile faded and he shrugged with an adorable lopsided smile. Potter said something to him and he turned his attention away.

She was disappointed yet again, but realized fully it was her own stupid fault. She put the dog back in the box with a sigh. “I need to say something to him. This is ridiculous.”

“I think it’s funny,” Melody said with a sip of her juice. “I cannot believe how bad he is at this.”

Veronica’s smile returned, “He’s not _bad_ at this… at least he’s trying.”

Yvette scoffed, “He’s not trying! He’s guessing. And badly too.”

“Yeah, well, that’s probably my fault. I have literally given him nothing to go on.” Veronica rested her head on one hand while she poked at her food. “My mother’s right. I’m being an idiot.”

“No you’re not. Go at your own pace. He’s not going anywhere and neither are you,” Yvette said with her usual authority. “It’s okay to take your time. If nothing else, this’ll be a funny story to tell your children.”

“Please can I be there when you tell him you were bitten by a crup as a child?” Melody asked with an excited grin.

Sophia laughed at that, “Oh my word, he really is the worst, isn’t he?”

“No he isn’t!” Veronica said, then sighed, “All right, yes he’s terrible. But look at that sexy mouth. And his stormy grey eyes.” She groaned, “I cannot stop objectifying that boy.”

“Is it objectifying if he belongs to you?” Yvette asked.

“Ugh, probably. I’m a terrible person. But I’m going to assume he’s doing the same to me so it probably cancels out.”

“I don’t think it works that way,” Melody said.

“Yeah, well no one asked you!” Veronica laughed. 

Melody stuck her tongue out at Veronica. “Lovely as this is, waxing poetic about Sirius _again_ , I’ve got to go meet Seth. He’s walking me to Charms this morning. See you there!” Melody left the Great Hall, beaming on the arm of her Hufflepuff.

Sophia sighed, “I don’t want to go to Charms. I still haven’t finished my essay. Remind me again why I didn’t opt to take the fourth year class like Slughorn suggested?”

“You’re trying to blend in and being a sixth year in with fourth years is no way to blend.”

“Ah right,” she said with another sigh. “Fine. Let’s go so I can try and wheedle another extension out of Flitwick.”

The three girls finished up the last bits of food and gathered their things. Veronica glanced over at Sirius, missing his boa and crown now, and tucked the box into her bag. He smiled hesitantly, and she stood undecided for a moment. He was of age now, and his parents had nothing on him anymore. Should she go wish him a happy birthday? 

She trailed behind Yvette and Sophia, gathering the courage to be brave for once. Veronica crossed to the Gryffindor table and squeezed onto the bench between Sirius and Lupin. The four boys, and the few students on either side of them, looked at her in shock. Her heart started to race. With shaky hands, she took the little dog from her bag and set it on the table in front of him. She thought carefully about her spell and wand movements to transfigure the little dog into a little cat. She tilted her head and smiled that the spell went well.

Sirius’s eyes widened while Lupin, Potter, and Pettigrew laughed so hard they nearly fell out of their seats. Sirius frowned, “You’re a cat person?”

Veronica shrugged. Honestly, she wasn’t much a fan of any animal. 

Sirius scowled at them and said, “Fuck if I’m dating a cat person.” This only set the boys to laughing harder.

A cold stab of fear ran through her. It was unwarranted, she knew. He wasn’t truly angry with her. But a lifelong avoidance of random bursts of anger and that word in particular put her off. She scrambled off the bench and glared at Sirius. Another flick of her wand set the cat on fire. She reached into her bag for the box of peppermint drops she’d bought for his birthday. Throwing them at his head, she stomped off to Charms class.

She didn’t see Sirius for the rest of the day.

\--------

On Sunday morning, Sophia was late again coming back from the infirmary. They were unsurprised, as it had been another full moon, and so Lupin was in the hospital wing for the day.

“Remus had a pretty bad cut on his ribs, and another smaller one near his shoulder. Where does he get them?” Sophia asked as soon as she got back to the dorm.

The girls looked at each other, unsure what to say. 

“I could maybe ask him, in Potions tomorrow?”

“Er, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Melody said slowly. 

“Yeah, he’d probably just lie about it anyway,” Yvette agreed.

Sophia nodded, “Hm, I guess I would too if someone asked me.” She shrugged, “It probably doesn’t matter anyway. I’m not interested in dating.”

Melody smiled slyly, “Are you sure about that? You seem pretty interested in _Remus_.” 

“Well, he’s… noticeable,” Sophia said with a small smile. “In the hospital wing, like me. Scarred, like me. Sometimes he’s a little behind in class, like me.”

“We could help you get a study date with him,” Yvette offered. “We know all about their schedule and habits,” she added with an eye roll, “I’m sure we could ‘accidentally’ end up in the library at the same time.”

Sophia tucked her hands into her sleeves, “Not just yet. But maybe soon?”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Melody said as she pulled two robes from her trunk. “Speaking of study dates, which of these for my date with Seth?”

\--------

Although Sophia wasn’t interested in a date with Remus, she did want to see him more often. The easiest time to fake a casual meeting was on the third day after a full moon, when the four boys met up in the library to catch Remus up on the work he’d missed.

The four girls sat at the boys’ usual table. It could hold the eight of them if they sat close enough together. Sophia was hoping to perhaps trade a few words with Remus, and Veronica was hoping to patch things up with Sirius. He’d been cranky since she rejected his gift.

When the boys arrived, it was clear Sirius was still upset with her. He glared at the four girls and bit out, “This is _our_ table.”

“I think there’s room for all of us,” Yvette said calmly.

“Well we don’t want you here, so get the fuck out,” Sirius spat.

Next to Sophia, Veronica shrunk down further. She shook her head at Melody and Yvette.

“Now Sirius,” Lupin said, eyes on the floor and a laugh hovering just under the surface. “You know you catch more flies with honey.” Pettigrew smirked, and Potter snorted.

“I don’t want any damn flies, honey pot. I want them away from our table.”

Veronica stood on shaky legs at Sirius’s glare and started gathering her books. Tears burned in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. This was her own fault for staying quiet. But as usual, no words came to rescue her. 

She moved towards the stacks to find another table, with Sophia right behind her. Lupin sighed heavily as they passed and then groaned out, “You smell divine!”

All three girls whipped around to look at Sophia, stopped in shock. With wide eyes she said, “Now there’s some honey.” She smirked at Lupin as she pulled a gobsmacked Veronica away. They broke into giggles as Yvette and Melody followed them towards the exit.

The look on the four boys’ faces was absolutely priceless. They stood frozen in place, Lupin looking down at his hand.

Melody couldn’t resist calling out, “I bet you wish you could share your stupid table now.” She flipped them two fingers then followed the other giggling girls out of the library. They hurried to their dorm before one of the boys gathered a lick of sense to come after them.

“Did you see the look on his face?” Yvette laughed.

“All their faces! I’m going to remember this moment forever!” Melody agreed.

Sophia sat on her bed and looked down at her words, now silver. _you smell divine_. “How strange. I’m not even wearing perfume or anything.” She laughed nervously, “I always imagined what my first meeting would be like. I didn’t think it would go like that.”

“I don’t think anyone ever guesses right. The fates are strange, nasty witches,” Melody said. She glanced down at her empty palm, then pasted a smile on her face. “Remus Lupin. I can’t believe it. Sophia Lupin,” she sang. “Sounds lovely.”

Sophia giggled again, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” She tucked her hands in her sleeves. “There’s no guarantee he’ll want me.”

Yvette shook her head, “Gryffindors almost always marry their soulmates. Hufflepuffs too. It’s Ravenclaws and Slytherins that take more than love into account.”

“Well I'm not sure I want him.”

“Liar! You were drooling over him before you knew, so none of us are going to believe that.”

Sophia looked down at her lap, “My parents were soulmates and it was bad, after my mom died. My dad - he was a wreck. I don't want that.”

“You can't mean you're giving up before you even start!” Melody cried. 

“No. But I want to be careful,” Sophia said. “I'm still struggling and don't want to dump that on him, then dump him altogether.”

“Maybe we should…” Yvette trailed off. She looked at Melody and Veronica for approval. At their nods, she said, “About his scars…”

“Yes?” Sophia said, sitting up straight, eyes wide.

“Well… we followed the boys around for a while, you know, trying to learn more about Sirius.”

“So you’ve said,” Sophia said when Yvette didn’t continue.

“So… the reason he’s in the hospital so much. And the scars. It’s because… he’s... “ Yvette cleared her throat.

Veronica sat down next to Sophia and said carefully, “Remus is a werewolf.”

“What? That can’t be right,” Sophia said in confusion. “Why would they let a werewolf in with all these kids?”

“We don’t know that. But his absences lined up with the full moon. He has those scars because his wounds can’t always be healed with magic. The boys, they all have stupid nicknames they use when they think no one’s listening. Lupin is Moony.”

“Oh,” Sophia said quietly. “So his scars aren’t like mine.” She reached her hand out to summon her glass ball. She rolled it between her hands in thought. “And he’s not behind in class like I am. He catches up fast. Must be kind of brilliant, actually, to not be bottom of the class with me.” She molded the glass into a bracelet and tucked her hands into her sleeves again. “Not really sure what he might want with me, actually.”

“Don’t dismiss him just yet!” Melody said. “You haven’t even given him a chance!”

“I don’t know if I’m ready yet. I’ve got a lot of - “ she waved her hand wildly. “I can’t have him pawing at me or kissing me or anything yet. Maybe never.”

“Don’t say never,” Melody said sadly. “Say you’ll at least talk to him. Let him know your boundaries, see what happens from there. Please. I couldn’t bear it if you threw it all away without even trying.”

“We’ve got Potions tomorrow with the Gryffindors. Let’s see how that goes,” Yvette said.

“Right,” said Veronica. “Plus we’ve got another year and a half in this place so who knows what’ll happen.”

“Yeah, maybe you’ll finally have a word or two for Sirius,” Sophia said with a laugh as she pushed Veronica over.

Veronica groaned out a laugh, “Don’t be ridiculous. We all know my first words to that poor boy are going to be ‘I do’ at a wedding my mum springs on us both.”

\--------

Normally the boys paired up in Potions so that Potter could help Pettigrew, and Sirius could help Remus. But when the girls walked into the classroom, Remus and Sirius were sitting at separate tables. Sophia usually sat with Melody, but Melody nudged her towards the empty spot next to Remus. Sophia set her books under the table with a shy smile and perched on the edge of her seat as far from Remus as she could reasonably get.

Melody stuck her tongue out at Sirius as she passed him by, pulling Veronica into the empty spot diagonally two tables away. Yvette plopped into the seat next to Sirius with a cheerful smile. “Guess it’s you and me today.”

He frowned at her and shot a glare at Veronica. She gave him a nervous smile as she sat on her stool. She crossed her legs while he watched, opening her school robes as she did so he could see the knee-high boots she’d worn to the Halloween party. 

His eyes widened as they traced the line of her legs. He shifted in his seat and turned away, but his eyes kept darting back to her. When it came time to start brewing, she pulled her gloves off and stuck them in her bag. His eyes darted down to her taped hands, making him scowl again. He caught her eye and she held his gaze as she slowly slipped off her school robe.

She was starting to like that glazed look in his eyes, and the way his mouth fell open a little. She quirked an eyebrow at him as her robes fell away, and he actually blushed at her. Knowing he was watching as she sat, she adjusted her skirt so her knees and thighs were just visible. The dazed look was frozen on his face as he stared at her exposed skin. She pulled her hem up higher and saw the exact moment he registered the scar on her upper thigh.

Sirius’s head tilted in confusion, and his eyes met hers again. She pressed her lips together and turned to Melody, who handed her a bundle of fresh herbs to mince. 

Yvette nudged Sirius, “Here, you should mince these.” When he didn’t respond immediately, she snapped her fingers in his face. “She was bit by a crup. As a child.”

“What?” he asked, finally turning to Yvette.

“When she was a little girl, going to meet her step-mum for the first time, she was bit by a crup and ended up at St Mungo’s. She’s hated dogs ever since.”

“Oh,” Sirius looked back at Veronica, but she had turned her back to him so he wouldn’t be a distraction. “That’s… unfortunate.”

“I’m sure she’ll tell you about it when she’s ready.”

“Right. Yes, of course.” He took the herbs from Yvette and set to mincing. “She has a step-mum?”

“Yes, her father left her mother for his soulmate.” Yvette took pity on him when his face fell into shock again. “So you can see how she might be cautious.”

“Cautious… yes… “ He trailed off in thought, then pulled his text closer to focus on brewing.

Meanwhile, Remus was nervously hacking away at his herbs, trying not to slice a finger off. “I hope you don’t mind… the switch today.”

Sophia sat stiffly in her chair and shook her head, a nervous smile mimicking his. “I’m afraid I’m hit or miss with potions.”

“Me too. All the scents in here gives me headaches. But that’s all right. I do well enough with the written portions to make up for it.”

“I wish I could say the same. You’d think having a potioneer for an aunt would make me better at it but…” She shrugged sheepishly.

“Oh? Does your aunt help you with your homework?”

Sophia’s timid smile froze. “I don’t really want to talk about her.”

Remus looked instantly contrite. “Right, yes. Sorry ‘bout that.” He chopped faster at his mangled herbs, then dumped them in the cauldron.

“I think you were meant to add the beetle eyes first.”

“Damn it!” he muttered, eyeing the text again. “Let’s add them now. Better late than never.” He reached across the table, hand nearly brushing hers.

She held her breath and leaned away from him. He bit his lip and moved to his own side of the table. She exhaled slowly and tucked her hands into her sleeves. When he reached for the glass stirring rod in front of her, she tensed again.

Her heart fluttered in her chest, and nerves were making her sweat. But something about this sweet boy intrigued her. He was adorable in his bumbling way. And given his own turbulent past, perhaps he could overlook the scars she carried, both inside and out.

“I hear it’s Hogsmeade this weekend,” Sophia said quietly.

“Yeah. You going?” he asked slowly. 

“I’m not sure. My last visit was cut short. I didn’t get to see much.” She set the next set of ingredients by the cauldron. 

“Oh. Well I’ve been loads of times,” he said as his face lit up, “I could show you around. If you’re not going with your friends.” He looked down at the table again, stirring fast enough the liquid began to whirlpool.

“I think I’d like that.” She smiled down at the table. This could only end in disaster, but she was excited for another slice of normal in her life. Even if it was terrifying.

At the end of the lesson, while they packed their things, Remus asked, “So, meet you by the Great Hall Saturday? Say, one o’clock? Most everyone will already be off by then.”

“Sounds lovely.” Sophia gave him a small smile, then grabbed Yvette’s wrist and pulled her towards Melody and Veronica, who were nearly out the door.

Sirius left his bag to chase after the girls. He tugged on Veronica’s sleeve to detain her. She stepped away from her friends and watched him impassively. “I’m sorry,” he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “About the crup. I didn’t know.”

Veronica nodded, accepting his apology. Part of her wished he’d stalk her like she’d stalked him so he could learn these things. But more of her wanted him to keep his distance so her first words to him wouldn’t be something outrageously stupid. 

“So Remus and - and Sophia,” he glanced behind her at her curious friends, “are going to Hogsmeade this weekend. You want to go with me? Like a double date?”

She turned to look at Sophia, who nodded encouragement. Veronica shrugged, then turned to Sirius to nod. 

“Great. We’ll see you Saturday then.” He leaned forward as if to kiss her. She held her breath and waited for the press of his lips, but then he took a few steps back. “Saturday,” he said again.

She could only nod. In her room, she could whine and moan all she liked. “What am I going to do? How are we going to have a date where I don’t say a word? Why am I such an idiot?”

“Oh relax,” Melody said, “it’s going to be fine and you know it. He seems to enjoy this thing that’s happening.”

“Of course he doesn’t enjoy it. All I do is disappoint.” Veronica covered her face and groaned. “I’m going to speak up on Saturday. Something witty and charming, and not embarrassing at all.”

“Yeah, you work on that for the next few days. Sophia, dearest, what are you going to wear?”

“Just my regular robes are fine!” she said, with eyes wide at the manic gleam in Melody’s eyes. “We’re not transfiguring my clothes!”

“Of course not your clothes! We’ll transfigure something of Veronica’s, like for the Halloween party. That will be fine, right? This is your first date and it’s meant to be special.” She pulled her book on tailoring charms from the shelf. Sitting next to Sophia, they looked at spells to alter some of Veronica’s muggle clothes to fit the taller, slimmer girl. “I think that crochet jumper would work for you, it’s already long enough.”

Sophia frowned. “I don’t - I think I’d just rather wear my regular robes. It’s easier to - to reach in my sleeves.” She tucked her hands inside her sleeves and bit her lip. “Should I tell him? About the scars? Or not. I don’t know. How would I even do that?” She started to pace, rolling her glass ball between her hands.

“You’ll have to tell him eventually but it doesn’t have to be right away,” Melody said.

“Just see how it goes for your date,” Yvette said. “There’s no need to worry about every little thing right now. One step at a time, right?”

“Madam Pomfrey offered to tell him. Just sort of slip it into conversation,” Sophia said, nibbling her lip. “Maybe that’s the way to go. So he doesn’t ask me a million questions I don’t want to answer.”

“Yvette can tell him. She told Sirius about the crup for me.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea!” Melody agreed. “And even better because Madam Pomfrey’s not meant to talk about her patients.”

“And since I don’t know any details,” Yvette said. She held up her hands, “Not that I’m asking - you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to - but I literally can’t tell him any more than that. And maybe just knowing you have them is enough.”

“Yeah,” Sophia whispered, “that might be good.”

“My sweet girls! All grown up and meeting soulmates!” Melody giggled. “This will be perfect!”


	4. Year 6: Chapter 4

Primped to the limit by Melody’s hand, the two girls waited by the Great Hall for the boys to arrive. A group of third year Gryffindors came to the door with Lily Evans. She spoke briefly with Filch, who was manning the door, then noticed the two Slytherins waiting. She approached them with a smile.

“Hullo, I’m Lily. I’m not sure we’ve properly met.” She held out her hand for a shake.

Sophia nodded at her, hands tucked in her sleeves. “I’m Sophia Rosier. I think you know Veronica Nettles.” Veronica gave an awkward wave.

Lily’s smile tightened and her hand fell to her side. “Potions was crazy this week, right? You did well with Remus. I’ve never seen him work with anyone but Sirius before.”

“It was our first time to chat since…” Sophia pulled her hand from her sleeve to display the silver words on her palm.

Lily reached for her hand to examine the words but Sophia tucked her hand back in her sleeve. She frowned at Sophia. Crossing her arms across her chest, Lily said, “Remus is a good friend of mine.” 

Sophia looked at Veronica nervously, then smiled at Lily. “I’ve heard.”

“He’s not like the others. He’s special.”

“I’ve heard,” Sophia said again, more softly.

“You’ll need to take care with him. Likely he’ll tell you more, but just… be careful.”

“I will. I already know some things. In the hospital, his scars - “

“What about his scars?” Lily interrupted, her brows drawn down in anger.

Sophia gripped Veronica’s wrist tight enough to bruise. She began to babble in nervousness. “Nothing, it’s just that I’ve seen them. I already know. And it’s all right. I mean, it’s not what I thought, but it’s all right.”

“Not what you thought,” a harsh voice broke in. The girls turned to see an angry Remus, and an equally angry Sirius. Remus snarled, “What exactly did you think?”

“Nothing. It’s just - “ her hand gripped harder, making Veronica wince. “It’s nothing.” Her voice broke as she repeated, “It’s nothing.”

“No, tell me. It sounds like something. What did you think?”

Sophia pulled at the ends of her hair and tried to steady her breath. “It’s - I just - that - mine - maybe they were…” She trailed off with a small whimper and covered her face with her hair. She shook her head. “I know you didn’t mean to,” she whispered.

“Well of course I didn’t mean to! What kind of crazy person would willingly slash their face up?” Remus growled. 

Both Sophia and Veronica flinched as much from his tone as from his words. Sophia shuddered and gave a hysterical giggle, “Obviously a crazy person.” She leaned heavily on Veronica. “I’m sorry,” Sophia whispered. “I can’t - I - my room...” Ducking her head, she hurried up the stairs. Madam Pomfrey would help her now.

Lily, Sirius, and Remus glared at her retreating form, then at Veronica. Adrenaline flooded her system and she fought the urge to bolt. She regretted telling Yvette to stay behind. 

“What the fuck was that?” Sirius yelled at her. Veronica shook her head violently and curled in on herself.

“Come on Remus,” Lily said quietly. “Sirius, let's go. You're scaring her.”

“It’s fine,” Sirius said, eyes still on Veronica. 

Lily watched Veronica pull her wand in defence. She waved Lily off, who led a defeated Remus away, and stared at Sirius with shaky defiance. 

Sirius stood with arms crossed, glaring at Veronica. When his face softened and he stepped close to her, she covered her mouth with her hand and drew a shuddering breath. 

“Are you afraid of me, my prickly pear?” Sirius said softly, dragging his lips along the shell of her ear. 

She shivered at the sensation, her body vibrating with tension. Her fingers ached as she gripped her wand. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he said, stepping back from her. “But I’m also not ready to play nice. I know I’ve fucked up a lot, but I’m trying. That shit about Remus’s scars hurts. And it’s your turn to make it up.”

Veronica wiped the tears from her eyes as she raised her wand. His face registered surprise that she might actually hex him. But it wasn’t herself she was concerned about. Whatever wrong they’d imagined from Sophia was nothing on what Sophia was struggling with. 

She closed her eyes to focus, then slashed her wand in a fluid movement that banished his leather jacket to the floor. He waited, body tensed, to see what would come next. Veronica reached out and traced a line down his forearm with her fingers. She had to focus hard on the next spell. It was a charm she’d only ever seen in print and never attempted, let alone silently.

An array of pansies painted their way up Sirius’s forearm. He gasped, looking at her curiously. It took a few tries to get them to fade to just an outline. Finally, she changed the outlines into something resembling the faint lines of a scar. She ran her finger down his arm again.

It wasn’t much of a hint for him, all things considered. They’d have to make a pretty big leap to associate these mock scars with Sophia, and even more to figure out what that meant. But if they did, they’d see that Sophia meant no harm with her words. And that she didn’t care about Remus’s scars.

Veronica met Sirius’s eyes and wished things had been different. She’d hoped to say something lovely and sweet to him, but didn’t want her first words to follow such a sour incident. Getting to choose her first words meant she was in control of the story they’d tell their children one day. And that meant walking away now so their story didn’t begin with, ‘He shoved me to the floor,’ and end with ‘And then we were fighting over Uncle Remus’s scars.’

Sirius watched her leave with hooded eyes.

The girls visited Sophia in the hospital wing but she asked they leave her alone. Morose at the sad twist the day had taken, they spent a quiet evening in their dorm. Dinner was an awkward and rushed affair, with the sixth year Gryffindors staring across the Hall at them. 

Late that evening, Regulus came into the common room with a handkerchief pressed against a bloody lip.

“What happened to you?” Veronica asked. She pulled him onto the sofa and pulled the handkerchief away to look at his lip. “Were you in a fight?”

“Just exchanging words with my one and only sibling,” Reggie muttered.

“Oh,” Veronica said softly.

He smiled kindly at her. “It’s all part of the plan.” He licked over the cut and winced. 

Yvette frowned, “That’s some plan you have there. Care to share?” 

Veronica waved her wand and the cut healed cleanly.

Rubbing his lip gently, he smiled and nodded a thanks to her. “It’s too complicated. And honestly, you won’t like it so better you don’t know.” He smiled sadly at the girls then rose from the sofa. “I gotta go. Barty and I have some work to do.” He winked at Veronica and left for his dorm.

After the incident on Saturday, Remus and Sirius went back to working together in Potions. Occasionally Remus would look over at Sophia, which always made her hands shake enough to damage her ingredients or fumble what she was holding. Veronica was glad they only had the one class with the Gryffindors. Although Remus still managed to pop up often enough in the hallways and Great Hall. If Veronica didn’t know better, she’d say the boys were going out of their way to make her and Sophia miserable.

It was weighing Sophia down and making it difficult to pay attention in her other lessons. Her wandwork became spotty again, flaring up in odd sparks and miscast spells. The girls tried helping her with the stress, but she retreated further and further from them, no longer talking about whatever chaotic thoughts were bouncing around.

The following week, Sophia stopped off in the loo before class. Yvette checked her watch and was about to ask Slughorn for permission to go find her when Sophia bustled into class, head ducked down. She sat on her stool next to Melody without a word.

“You all right?” Melody whispered as Slughorn began talking about the day’s potion.

Sophia only nodded, eyes on the floor. She took a few shuddering breaths and whispered back, “I’ll be okay. It’s fine.”

Melody bit her lip, but then nodded. She turned to her parchment and scribbled a few notes as Slughorn talked. Sophia didn’t bother writing, just stared blankly at the blackboard.

“You look terrible, Sophie,” Melody said softly. She got no response so she sighed, “I’ll go get our ingredients.” Melody waited with a grimace while Remus passed their table.

He stopped and turned back to them. Melody stepped in front of Sophia to shield her from Remus’s gaze. He pushed Melody out of the way, ignoring her indignant squawk. “Are you all right?” he asked Sophia, concern wrinkling his brow.

“She’s none of your concern, _Lupin_ ,” Melody hissed at him. Sophia just looked at the table, putting her hands in her sleeves.

“I didn’t ask you!” he hissed back. “Sophia, do you need help? Are you - are you bleeding?”

She gasped and pulled the hem of her jumper out, as if looking for the stain. 

“Sophia… no,” Melody whimpered. She sneered at Remus, “Get away from her! You’re just making it worse!” She pulled their school bags from under the table and leaned into Sophia to urge her to take her arm, “C’mon, Sophie,”

“I can’t,” Sophia whispered, gripping Melody’s arm and holding her back. “She’ll tell. She has to!”

Remus looked bewildered at the two girls. 

“We’ll go to the ladies, all right? Just you and me.”

“Promise?”

“I swear it.” Melody pulled her to the front of the room and stage-whispered to Slughorn, “Professor, Sophie and I need to be excused. Lady problems, you understand?” She gave an embarrassed sort of smile that had Slughorn stuttering in his haste to get them out of his classroom.

In the girls restroom, Sophia worked her jumper off, and lifted her shirt to reveal a hastily taped bandage to the left of her belly button. Melody swallowed her gasp. “I thought you said no more!”

“I didn’t! I swear it! It was just an accident but I can’t - I can’t - “

“Shh,” Melody said softly. “It’s all right. We just need to clean it up and try a healing spell, all right?”

“I couldn’t do it myself. My magic, you know…”

“It’s okay, I think I can manage. At least until Veronica can take a look.” She washed the wound as best she could in the sink. It wasn’t a deep cut, or very big. Melody wiped at her eye, “I just wish you’d talk to us…”

“It was just an accident… I’m so sorry…” Sophia gripped Melody’s wrists and rested her head on Melody’s shoulder.

“I also wish I could hug you right now. Properly. My sweet Sophia. I’m so sorry you feel so miserable again. Is it Remus?”

Sophia’s tears soaked Melody’s robe, but she pulled herself together with a shuddering breath. “No. Or yes. But not really. I don’t know. He looks at me and he’s so sad and I know I hurt him but it was so sudden and I keep… I just think about before and it overwhelms me. And here I am. My glass ball was in shards and… it slipped and… I didn’t mean to.”

“Next time…actually, just don’t let there be a next time. I want to be there for you, but I can’t if you don’t tell me. Promise me. Next time you feel lost you’ll tell me?”

Sophia bit back more tears and nodded.

“Okay,” Melody said, wiping her eyes again, “I guess that’ll have to do.” She whispered the spell to heal the cut on Sophia’s belly, then washed away the last of the blood. All that remained was a thin white line against her dark skin. “I think Veronica can fix that, if you like.”

“That’s all right,” Sophia said sadly, tracing the line with her finger. “What’s one more, right?” She swallowed heavily, “Do you think he’ll want me? Once he sees?”

“Of course he will. He’d be an idiot to let you go. He just needs some time to get over his own insecurities. Until then, we’ll start hexing everything he owns to annoy him as much as possible. He needs to get over himself.”

Sophia laughed through fresh tears. “I don’t know if I want to terrorize him.”

“Oh we do. We definitely do.”

Sophia gave Melody another half hug. “Thank you. For helping me. Madam Pomfrey has to report any fresh injuries, even if they’re accidental.”

“Do you want to go back to Potions?”

“No!” Sophia gasped. “I don't want to see Remus right now.”

“How about we head up to the Charms corridor? We can wait for class in one of the study rooms up there?”

“All right.”

They sat together by the windows of a large empty training room, pouring over their Charms text to get ahead on the day’s lesson. They found Yvette and Veronica anxiously waiting for them in the classroom.

“Everything all right?” Yvette asked. “Remus was upset about you leaving. Tried to detain us but I shook him off. I didn’t know what to tell him. Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” Sophia said softly. “I had an accident with my glass ball, but it’s fine now. Melody patched me up.”

Yvette paled but nodded. “We need to talk, after class.” Sophia dropped her eyes to the ground but nodded.

The lesson was on melding materials, something the girls thought Sophia would have no trouble with, given her skill with her glass ball. This was unfortunately not the case.

“My glass is different!” Sophia growled in frustration when her pieces of wood refused to become a solid block. “I can’t do it with all glass either, just that one.”

“Close your eyes,” Veronica said to her. “It’s easier to focus your magic that way.”

Sophia’s wand shook as she cast again. And again. Sparks flew, and the wood trembled on the desk but otherwise nothing happened.

“Why is this so hard?” Sophia snapped. In a rage, she flicked her wand one last time but instead of melding, the pieces of wood exploded out. Students shrieked as they were pierced with tiny splinters.

Chaos ensued. Injured students were sent to the hospital wing, and the rest back to their common rooms. Madam Pomfrey had no trouble patching everyone up. Thankfully the damage was easily cured. Veronica, Yvette, and Melody waited after they were released, but Sophia refused to go with them.

“I think I’m done for the day. I’m just going to stay here. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, all right?”

“Are you sure?” Yvette asked. “We can stay. We don’t have to do school work. Maybe just play cards?”

“I think - I’m probably going to be meeting with the Headmaster,” Sophia said quietly, arms tucked into her sleeves. “This wasn’t the regular sort of accident, you know?”

“I see,” Yvette said. “We’ll go then, I suppose. Let us know. As soon as you can?”

“Yeah, in the morning. First thing.”

The girls had a rough night, worrying over Sophia, and were up and ready early the next day to wait for her arrival.

“I’m going to start lessons with the fourth years,” Sophia said as she sat cross legged on the bed.

“Oh,” Yvette said in a relieved sigh. “That’s not so bad. I thought you were going to be expelled with the way you went on.”

“Me too,” Melody agreed. “But that’s all right.”

“You won’t be blending in that way, but I think that wasn’t going to happen anyway,” Veronica said with a small smile.

Sophia smiled back at her, “No, I don’t think blending in was ever really an option. I feel so stupid.”

“You’re not stupid,” Yvette said sternly. “Don’t say mean things about my friend. I don’t like it.”

Sophia blushed. “Thanks, I suppose. This is going to be horribly awkward. Me in class with a bunch of fourth years.” She sighed and pulled her glass ball out to roll in her palms. “I’m so tired of wishing things had been different. That my magic hadn’t come so late. That my parents weren’t so… It was just so bad when my mum died. And then my dad…” She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs. Setting her head on her knees, she whispered, “It’s too hard, pretending to be normal all the time.”

Melody sat on the bed next to Sophia. “None of us are ‘normal,’ whatever that means. Everyone has issues.”

Sophia laughed harshly, “Not like mine.” Fat tears rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them away and blinked up at the ceiling. “I don’t want to cry anymore.”

Melody wiped her own tears away, “Let’s have a fun day here, just us.” She began pulling off her clothes to put her pyjamas back on. She dug around in her trunk and found a box of Bertie Botts Beans. “Here, let’s get cards and we’ll use beans for poker chips.”

Sophia laughed again, more gently this time, and joined Melody on her bed. Soon the girls were laughing and joking about nothing at all, letting their problems fade for just a little while.

That evening, Yvette and Veronica walked Sophia back to the hospital wing, while Melody went to find her boyfriend and explain why she’d been missing all day. When Yvette and Veronica made it back to the corridor outside Slytherin’s common room, they found all four sixth year Gryffindors waiting.

Remus lit up when he saw them, “Ah! There you are! We’ve been waiting for you.”

“Have you?” Yvette asked coldly. Veronica glanced at Sirius, but then down at the ground. She stepped just behind Yvette.

Remus’s smile fell, “Er… yes. We - Sirius and I - wanted to apologize. For last weekend.” He looked down at his feet and said quietly, “We may have overreacted.”

“All right. Anything else?”

The four boys looked at each other, then back at Yvette. Remus asked, “Well, erm, is Sophia around? I wanted to see she was all right after - after this afternoon.”

Yvette growled in frustration. “You know what? I’m done with you idiots! We’ve wondered so many times why the fates are such nasty witches. What the hell were they thinking to pair such lovely people like Veronica and Sophia with two of the four most arrogant prats I’ve ever encountered!” 

The looks on the boys’ faces were almost comical in their range of horror and anger, but no one felt like laughing.

“She’s not here! All right? She’s never here on a Saturday night and if you’d ever bothered to learn one single thing about her, without making all your damn assumptions, you would know that! What have you been doing with your time since you learned she was your soulmate? Because you know what we’ve been doing? Watching, learning, listening! We know things, _Moony_.”

Four faces registered absolute shock.

“We know and we didn’t care because we thought you’d understand, maybe, some of the problems Sophia has. We didn’t realize it would make you a tetchy, judgemental prat! If you wanted our help, you should have asked for it nicely. Now you’ll just have to give us space to forgive your blundering destruction once again.” She yanked on Veronica’s arm. “Let’s go, Veronica. The boys have research to do.”

Before they could stop her, Yvette pulled Veronica into the Slytherin Common Room where they couldn’t follow. She leaned against the closed door with an exasperated huff. Veronica smothered her laugh. 

“I cannot _believe_ you said all that! Melody is going to be so mad she missed it! That was brilliant!”

“It certainly needed saying. Those idiots will be the death of me!”

Veronica shook her head as they headed to their dorm. Melody showed up a little later. As soon as the door closed behind her, she collapsed in tears.

“Seth broke up with me!” she cried.

“Oh love, I’m so sorry,” Yvette said, wrapping Melody in a hug. “What happened?”

“He’s - mad at me - because I said - “ she cried harder into Yvette’s shoulder.

“Shh, it’s okay. Just cry it out.” They rocked gently from side to side.

When Melody managed to calm herself down a little, she tried again, “I told him I wanted to wait, you know, for marriage. And he said he - he didn’t want to. Said he wasn’t wasting his time on me anymore.”

“What a useless prat!” Veronica said, indignant. “You’re better off without him.”

“I know. But it doesn’t feel like it right now. I just - “ Melody broke off with another bitter cry. “He was so nice to me.”

“There’s someone else out there for you,” Yvette said kindly.

“No there isn’t!” Melody yelled, throwing off Yvette’s arms. “I’m all alone and no one wants me!”

“We want you!” Yvette said.

“That’s not what I mean and you know it! My mum is being so - difficult! About my marriage contract. And I’m - “ she wiped hard at her face. “I’m sorry. You two are my very best friends. Closer than family. This just hurts so much and I don’t know why because we weren’t even together that long.”

“It’s okay to be sad, Melody.”

“I know. Ugh, I don’t want to think about it anymore. How was Sophia when you dropped her off?”

“She’s fine, I suppose,” Yvette said.

“What’s really going to make you sad is that you missed the major tongue-lashing Yvette gave Sirius and Remus.”

“What? Just now? What happened?”

“They came here looking for Sophia, those idiots. I told them I was sick of them blundering around hurting our feelings and they should stop making assumptions about us all the time. Also hinted we knew about Remus. The shock on their faces!”

“It was hilarious!” Veronica laughed. “And also a little scary. I think they were too surprised to say anything.”

Yvette looked thoughtful. “We’re going to have to be careful. Hopefully now they’ll go into full scale spy mode and learn something about our girls before approaching us again.”

“This is going to be a wild week,” Veronica said.

“I’m suddenly twice as tired,” Melody said with a frown. “Let’s go to bed and hope everything is different tomorrow.”

The boys must have taken their words to heart, because they avoided the girls for the entire week. Every now and again, one or two would pop up where the girls were walking or studying but the girls pretended not to notice.

Sophia had a hard time with her new timetable. The fourth years were overly curious as to why a sixth year was joining them, and she didn’t like the attention. The only bright spot was that the material was more her speed and so her lessons weren’t as trying. Her magic was still flaring up unpredictably, but not nearly as often.

On the first Monday of December, the boys were more nervous than usual as they watched the girls. The full moon was that evening, so Remus was sluggish and dull in Potions class. Sirius had a hard time keeping him awake, and brewing their potion. 

Melody, now without a partner since Sophia left, took pity on them and helped Sirius with his brewing so Remus could rest.

“Thank you,” Sirius said hesitantly.

“It’s not for you, it’s for Sophia,” Melody said brusquely. “You’re a git and I hate you right now.”

“We’re trying,” he said, anger rising to the surface. He glanced to the corner where Veronica and Yvette were working in silence.

“Are you?” Melody said with an eye roll.

“Yeah, but in case you haven’t noticed, you are quite a tight-knit group. Not a lot to go on.”

“And you four aren’t? It took us months to gather information on you twits. And we were nice about all of it. Helped you out a few times even. But you two have been awful.”

“Not on purpose!”

“So what? The result is the same. That day of your failed date, Evans went on about how Remus is special and needed careful handling. Couldn’t you see that Sophia needed the same? But no, too caught up in yourselves. Finish your own stupid potion!” Melody slammed her rod on the table, startling Remus awake, and returned to the table behind them. 

That night, in their dorm, Melody worried over Sophia having to stay the night in the hospital wing with ‘those idiots’ bothering her. 

Yvette disagreed. “I’m sure she’ll be fine. You know she likes to see Remus the morning after anyway.”

“We’ll ask her about it as soon as she gets here in the morning. I’m sure we can come up with a plan to keep her from them until she’s better.”

As usual in the morning, Sophia helped Madam Pomfrey to clean Remus and patch him up. They settled him in the bed, on his side to avoid pressure on his hip wound. Madam Pomfrey left to make notes in his file. Sophia sat in the chair next to the bed, stroking his hair gently. Her heart broke for this poor boy who didn’t deserve such harsh punishment every month. She wished she were whole herself, to help him better.

“Sophie… “ he whispered sleepily.

Sophia’s hand pulled back abruptly. She didn’t realize he knew she was there. His hand moved in a suspiciously rhythmic motion under the covers as he moaned.

“Remus. Remus!” She shook his shoulder until his eyes cracked open. “What are you doing?”

“Sophia?” he croaked. “Are you here? I thought I was imagining...” He pulled his hand out from under the covers with a deep blush.

“Were you - just - “ she blushed equally hard.

“No! I was - I mean - It’s your scent…” He rubbed his face in his pillow, trying to clear it as he babbled, “I’m so tired. And so cold. And you’re here. And you smell so good.” He closed his eyes with a grimace.

Sophia felt something warm wash through her. Maybe she could help him after all. “I could...” she swallowed heavily, “Maybe I could lie down with you?”

He groaned, “Yes, please.”

She went around the bed to stand behind him. “Don’t - don’t touch me, all right?”

“Okay,” he said quietly. He covered himself completely with the blanket, curling the hem around his hands.

She climbed into the bed, over the covers, and draped her arm over his ribs. “Is this okay?”

His voice cracked, “It’s perfect. You’re - so warm. Heavenly.” His voice trailed off as his body relaxed back into sleep.

Sophia held herself tense behind Remus, unused to the proximity to someone else. Fractured memories surfaced but she forced them back down, not wanting to sully this moment with her poor, broken soulmate. Perhaps things could be fixed between them, understanding reached. Maybe she could be normal after all.

Eventually her body relaxed so she could rest more comfortably against Remus. And then it wasn’t a far jump to being sleepy herself. She’d been up for most of the night worrying about him, and it was catching up to her. He wouldn’t mind, if she fell asleep here. For just a moment.

A loud voice and rough hands yanked her from sleep, “You’re going to miss your lessons!”

Nightmare and fear clashed against her as she scrambled off the bed with a shriek. Disorientated, she fell to the ground and crawled away, summoning her glass ball without a thought. Her magic pulled the ball apart into a mass of shards that hovered like a cloud in front of her, protecting her from whatever was attacking.

Her vision blurred as light and memory flashed before her. Black dots swam across her eyes because she couldn’t breath. No air. Who was she? Where was she? She pulled her hair to her face to see the black curls. Herself. She was herself. 

A voice called to her. Sophia. She was Sophia. 

“Sophia,” the voice called again. “You’re safe here. Do you remember you’re in the hospital wing? You came here last night, Sophia. Offered to help me with Remus. He’s asking for you, Sophia.”

Sophia blinked again, and looked around at the white walls, the rows of bed. The glass shards began to drop as she reined in her magic.

“That’s it. Very good. Are you remembering?”

“I - fell asleep,” she whispered. She looked at Remus’s bed to find all four boys staring at her in bewildered horror. The last of the glass shards fell. Tears burned in her eyes but she tried to blink them away. “Someone grabbed me. And I forgot.” She held her shaky hands out to feel the magic in the glass.

“It’s all right, Sophia. You’re safe now.”

“I’m safe here,” she parroted. The glass ran together, like drops of mercury, forming a solid ball.

“Is that all of it?” Madam Pomfrey asked.

Sophia closed her eyes and felt around her with her magic. A few last shards flew through the air to the ball in her hand. “Yes,” she said quietly. She tucked her hands in her sleeves and felt the ridges of her scars. Seven on her left arm, six on her right. Thirteen flowers. Because Sophia smells divine. “I’m Sophia.”

“Yes, that’s right. Sophia.”

She blinked rapidly until the room wasn’t so bright and blurry. “Remus,” she whispered, eyes on the floor. “Is he all right?”

“He’s going to be fine. Do you need something to calm you?”

Sophia shook her head. Potions went in her file. Potions meant a report and possible investigation. It wouldn’t do to have another incident on file. “I have to go. Get changed. For my lessons.”

“I can give you a pass, if you like.”

Sophia shook her head, and bit back more tears. Missing classes also had to be reported. Everything had to be reported. Her hands tugged at her hair, covered her face. She was Sophia. She could do this. Go to class, be like everyone else.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered to the boys, still watching, still silent.

“Would you like help getting to your dorm? I can take you, or we can call Nolly?”

“No, thank you, Matron. I can manage.”

“All right. I’m here if you need me.”

“Thank you,” Sophia said softly. She ducked her head and hurried to the infirmary door without another glance at the boys. 

She saw the worry in her friends’ eyes when she returned late, but she had no words of comfort for them. Avoiding them as best she could, she hurried to the shower to wash away the heavy black oil of memories on her skin.

In hindsight, she should have taken the potions Madam Pomfrey offered. By lunch time, her magic was so entirely out of her control, the headmaster had to step in. By dinner time, she was back in St Mungo’s to reconsider her rehabilitation.

\--------

Melody, Yvette, and Veronica huddled together in the courtyard after saying goodbye to Sophia. She hoped to be back in January, after the Christmas Holiday, but it was too soon to tell if that was possible.

“I’m going to miss her, my poor sweet girl,” Melody cried. “I hate feeling so helpless!”

“You know there’s nothing we could have done,” Yvette said, rubbing Melody’s back. “She’s been through a lot, and she wasn’t ready for all this just yet.”

“It should have been easier for her! If not for those stupid boys!”

“You can’t say that,” Yvette replied. “She was happy to find Remus.”

They whipped around at the sound of the doors opening. Sirius and Potter came out, wrapped tightly in their winter cloaks. Without hesitation, all three girls pulled their wands out.

Potter held his hands up, “We’re not here to fight.”

“This isn’t a good time,” Yvette said with an angry glare.

“We heard that Sophia’s left,” Potter said.

“Yeah, no thanks to you!” Melody yelled with an angry swipe at her tears.

Potter winced, “I was just trying to wake her up. I didn’t hurt her!”

Melody shook her head. “I told you! I _told_ you she was delicate,” she yelled. The two boys kept their eyes on the ground. Sparks flew from Melody’s wand. 

“This really isn’t a good time,” Yvette said again with a weary sigh. “Please just go.”

Sirius stepped back a few steps, eyes on Veronica. But she was, for once, happy to see him leave. She couldn’t deal with the loss of her friend and the tense silence between them. Potter shook his head at Sirius’s retreat and shoved him back hard. Sirius fell in the snow and kicked out at Potter.

Potter ruffled his hair in exasperation. “Look, we didn’t mean for any of this to happen, all right? We’re in a rough position here with that one not saying a word,” he pointed at a frowning Veronica, “and you two giving us the most cryptic clues possible. Can’t you just tell us something straight up?”

“You want information? Fine, how’s this for information - Sophia doesn’t care _at all_ about Remus’s scars because she has a set herself. Sophia was disappointed in Remus’s ‘furry little problem’ only because that meant _his_ scars were accidental. And after that fiasco of a failed date, Sophia can’t believe Remus could ever want her because _her_ scars are entirely intentional. Is that enough for now?”

Potter’s mouth dropped open. He tried to speak several times but nothing came out. 

Sirius stood up beside him and stared at Veronica. “And you?”

Yvette shielded a quivering Veronica. “Do you remember your words to Veronica?”

Sirius’s brows drew down and he reluctantly shook his head. 

“Well she does. Because they were _fucking_ awful. Imagine that, right?”

A blush colored his cheeks, but Yvette wasn’t finished.

“Imagine being three years old and no one will play with you because of the ugly words on your palm. Imagine growing up waiting for someone to yell those ugly words at you. Imagine finding him and he is just as angry as you worried he would be. Wouldn’t you tread carefully before committing yourself fully?”

“My words…” Sirius said, his voice cracking. He looked down at his gloved palm, then up at Veronica. “They’re not that great either.”

The tears that had been threatening finally burned trails down Veronica’s cheeks. Melody wrapped her in a hug, muffling the sound of her sobs.

Yvette raised her wand at the two boys, “Is this how you make us feel better, after we’ve lost our friend? Get the fuck out of here and leave us in peace!”

There was a tense moment where no one moved and only the sound of Veronica’s crying could be heard. Finally, Sirius and Potter moved back to the castle.

Yvette heaved a relieved sigh and gathered her girls in her arms.

For the next week, the boys avoided direct contact with the three girls. Each day flowers or little boxes of sweets would arrive with the morning mail, but none of them were ready to forgive the boys just yet.

Veronica worried when she found Regulus and Sirius fighting again, but Regulus winked at her as he passed and so she figured it was all part of his mysterious plan. She watched Sirius slide down the wall, and debated joining him. Seeing him rub at his bruised eye decided her.

She sat cross legged next to him, pressing her side up against him. They sat quietly together, side by side, for long minutes. Tentatively he reached for her hand. She laced their fingers together and gave his hand a squeeze.

Then she pulled her hand away so she could take the glove off her right hand. She unwound the tape and turned her hand palm up so he could see the silvery _what the fuck_. His finger traced over the words, then he laced their fingers together again.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

She rested her head on his shoulder and let the silence remain.

\--------

A few days later, everyone was readying to board the train for the Christmas Holiday. Veronica was staying at school, because the alternative was with her father and she never wanted that. 

“I’ll be fine here, as usual!” she said with a laugh. “Stop worrying about me. We’ll see each other in January.”

“I just hate thinking of you here alone at Christmas,” Yvette said sadly.

“It’s just a day. It’s fine. You know I don’t like making a big deal about the holiday!”

“I don’t know why either of you are wasting your breath,” Melody said. “I’m not even going to bother.”

“Thank you,” Veronica smiled.

“Right, because I’m saving my breath for next year when it’s our last one.” Melody reached out for another hug, “We’ll miss you. Have fun. Eat all the sweets you can hold at the feast.”

“I will. You two have fun!”

She waved them off, and looked around at the students that remained. About thirty students. Large crowd this year. But not Sirius, which admittedly made her a little sad. She’d sent a small present with Regulus, so he could give it to Sirius where no one could hassle him. It was a tiny figurine of a cherubic, black haired girl hugging an oversized black dog like the one he'd given her in November. Sappy, perhaps, but peace offerings usually were.

She regretted not getting a kiss goodbye from him. January couldn’t get here fast enough.


	5. Year 6: Chapter 5

By the time January came around, Veronica was sick of her own company. She missed Yvette and Melody, and hated that she couldn’t visit them during the holiday. Her father hadn’t sent her a Christmas present this year, and she wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Not even a card. Was he upset she’d opted to stay at school alone rather than spend it with him? This was the last year she _had_ to go to his house for the Christmas holiday. In April she would be of age and could finally spend all her holidays as she liked, instead of the way the solicitors dictated. 

Huddling by the small fire in her dorm, she imagined a Christmas that included sunning on a hot, empty beach with a half naked Sirius. He’d give her a sexy half-smile and offer to rub oil all over her to keep her from burning. And there wouldn’t be a single one of their nagging parents anywhere for a hundred kilometers.

A timid knock at the door jolted her from the daydream. It eased open to reveal - 

“Sophia!” Veronica yelled in surprise. She hurried to the door to pull it open all the way. The urge to grab Sophia in a hug was strong but she restrained the impulse.

“I’m back,” Sophia said with a shy smile. She held Veronica’s wrists and pressed their cheeks together. “I’ve missed you so much!”

“We’ve missed you too! Oh, come in. I don’t know why we’re hovering in the door. How was St Mungo’s?” Veronica led the way to her bed and hopped on. 

Sophia sat across from her. “It was good. I got my magic back under control. They’re trying a low-dose potion for my anxiety. Hopefully I won’t be on it for too long. Makes me feel weird. And I’m still on two sleeping potions a week so I’m keeping my place in the hospital wing.”

“Are you worried about classes?”

“Not as much anymore. I’ve been working with some of the medis on relaxation techniques and also basic spellwork. I think I’ll manage all right with the fourth years.”

“I’m so happy to see you. Everyone’s coming back tomorrow, and I know Yvette and Melody will be relieved you’re back. They’ve worried so much!”

“I’m glad to be back. The hospital is fine, but it’s all so artificial. Being here, with others my age feels good. And - and I miss Remus. More than I thought I would.”

“That’s all right. I miss Sirius,” Veronica said with a smile.

“I don’t even really know him,” Sophia said with a frown. “I hate feeling so attached to someone I’ve barely spoken to. I was hoping to see him today. Like I _need_ to see him.”

“I sort of feel the same, about the not-talking thing. But it’s nice, having someone that’s just yours. I always worried about being alone but now I know I won’t be. If I could ever open my mouth. I’ve been practicing.”

“What you’ll say to him?”

“Yeah. Something nice, you know? He said it wasn’t great, his words, but there are so many ways words can be misinterpreted. Yvette used to play ‘You’re Overreacting’ with me when I worried about my words. We were wrong, but the possibility was there.”

“So what are you going to say?”

Veronica blushed. “I’d rather not say. Out loud. It’s stupid.”

Sophia gave her a kind smile, “It’s not stupid. But I won’t make you. I’ve been thinking about Remus. And what will happen with us. I read up on werewolves.”

“Did you? What did you learn?”

“Eh, not a whole lot. I think the few books I found were not written by werewolves. It’s a lot of speculation and rumor.” Sophia shrugged, “I guess it’ll be clear when I see him.”

“The full moon is tomorrow. He’ll probably show up a day or two later.”

“That’s good. Give me a bit of time to settle in first.”

Veronica rummaged around in her trunk and pulled out a box of gumdrops. “Want some? My mum sent them for Christmas.”

“Yes! There is almost no sugar to be had in the hospital.” Sophia took a bright green one and ate it with a soft sigh. “So good… My aunt sent me a journal. Said it might help my recovery.” She said the last with an exaggerated eye roll. “She should have tried not overdosing me if she was so concerned about my recovery.”

“What a loon. She’s the one that belongs in St Mungo’s.”

“Well, I set the journal on fire and that certainly made me feel better, so there’s that. What’d you get?”

“The usual. My mom sent a dress I know Melody is going to steal, and some books. Pocket money, and the sweets. I didn’t get anything from my dad, which is weird. I’m hoping he’s not mad at me. I’m supposed to spend the Christmas holiday with him, but I hate Christmas at his house.”

“You spent Christmas alone? That’s horrible.”

“The alternative is worse. I hate going there. I feel like some oddball alien creature. They’re all so happy and… attached to each other. But they don’t feel like my family. And I think about my mum, who’s alone now because of this other woman and these kids. I’ve had a lot of her misery heaped on me.”

“Imagine a world without these stupid words. All of us just bumbling around, loving whoever we want. Never knowing if they’re the right one or not. I guess that’s worse.”

“Is it? I don’t know. My parents would still be together if not for a few words on their palms.” Veronica pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned back against the headboard. “My parents were married seven years before they managed to get pregnant with me.”

“That’s a long time. My parents were soulmates and it still took them nearly three to have me.”

“I was three when my dad met Meredith by accident on a train. He missed his regular train by a minute. That’s what he always said - just a minute. The minute that changed everything. Within two weeks, the solved mystery of his soulmate and his silver words was too much. He was gone, just like that. Had four children in six years with her.”

“Wow, I didn’t realize you had so many siblings.”

“Half-siblings. They hardly feel like family.”

“So why aren’t you happier about finding Sirius? You’ll have what your dad and step-mum have. You won’t be alone like your mum.”

“Soulmates are supposed to make you happy. Live a good life, full of love. But not all love is the same. I grew up worried my soulmate was some angry idiot that would yell at me a lot. I don’t want that. Sirius might be my soulmate but I don’t want him if he’s going to make me feel scared all the time. I can’t handle that kind of yelling… and his language… “ Victoria looked down at her covered palm. 

“But he has his good points, right?”

“He’s smart. Really smart. Lessons are effortless, pranks are well researched. But sometimes he uses that for cruel purposes, especially against Slytherins. And he’s gorgeous! But that makes him arrogant too, because he knows everyone’s watching.”

“But you’re going to talk to him anyway?”

“Yes,” Victoria said with determination. “I’m going to get to know him and let him get to know me so we can see if this will work on a practical level, not just because fate intervened. I wrote him a letter over the holiday, saying I’d like a fresh start. Explained a little about my parents. Said I was tired of being scared and wanted to really talk with him.”

“What did he say?”

Veronica snorted. “ _I’m all ears. Also, staying with James til the end of the holiday._ Signed it just ‘S’. I take it letter writing is not among his hobbies.”

Sophia laughed with her, “Well it’ll be nice having you along with me while Remus and I test the waters.”

“I’m glad you’re giving it a go.”

“I talked about him a lot with my primary healer. She had me list out the things I wanted to avoid most. Top of the list was touch. Absolutely no hands on me. That’s going to be awkward, right? Who wants a girlfriend they can’t touch?”

“He’s your soulmate. Maybe he’s thinking, ‘I hope I don’t have to touch her a lot.’”

Both girls broke out in giggles. “That’s utterly ridiculous! I know he wants me… like that. Just before I left, he was… in the hospital wing… er… “ Sophia made an obscene gesture.

Veronica’s eyes opened wide as galleons. “No! He was not!”

“Oh yes he was!”

“Liar! Was he really? What did you do?”

Sophia smothered a laugh. “Nothing, what could I do? It was so… unexpected. And almost hot, but creepy too. From what I read, werewolves are rather _excitable_ around the full moon.”

“Wow. There are no words!”

“I know. So touch is going to be a tricky one I think.”

Veronica shook her head. “What else was there? Maybe we can drop hints to him.”

“No pet names. I’m worried about that because his friends all have their silly nicknames. I don’t want to have to call him Moony, or whatever else he might like. I want him to know he’s Remus to me, and I need to know I’m Sophia.” She slid her hands up her sleeves and ducked her head.

“That’s not so bad,” Veronica said kindly. “A term of endearment is only endearing if you like it. Your name alone can be romantic or sweet if he says it right.”

“You think so?”

“Of course. It’s not so bad. What else?”

“They recommended I tell him some of what happened. Explain about my flowers, my glass ball. Those things I need.” Worried eyes flicked up to Veronica’s but were met with a smile.

“You don’t have to tell me. Or Melody and Yvette either. We understand if it’s not our business.”

Sophia’s shoulders relaxed a fraction, “All right. I’m hoping one day… You three have helped me so much. But I think not yet.”

“That’s okay. I’m sure Remus will keep your secrets too. He’s managed to keep his werewolf thing under wraps pretty well.”

“That’s true. Okay. So it’s not so bad then?” She worried at her bottom lip, eyes wide.

“I think it’s perfectly manageable. Communication is key. No more fumbling around misinterpreting each other. That’s my resolution for the New Year.”

Sophia shook her head with a teasing smile, “And how many resolutions have you managed to keep?”

“None, but there’s a first time for everything.”

\--------

The next day dragged on forever as they waited for the carriages to arrive from Hogsmeade station. They tried waiting in the courtyard but the frigid wind made that impossible, even with heavy cloaks and warming charms. 

The flood of students heading into the Great Hall was overwhelming in its cacophony. Veronica waited by a portrait of a stout boy and his ugly little pig, with Sophia at her side. Both girls were tense as student after student filed past. Yvette and Melody nudged the smaller students aside to reach them at last.

“Sophia! You’re back! Oh, that’s wonderful!” Melody cried. She tucked her hands in her pockets to resist the urge to squeeze Sophia.

With a laugh, Sophia leaned forward to press their cheeks together. She did the same to Yvette. “I have so much to catch you up on! It’s so good to see your faces again. I missed you both so much!”

“Let’s go in for the feast,” Yvette said. “Or maybe take some food back to our room. It’ll be quieter there.”

“Good idea,” Melody said. She glanced at Veronica, who was still skimming the crowd. “Oh, Sirius. You want to wait and say hello?” She gave Veronica a sideways hug to take the sting from her words, and also scanned the thinning crowd for him.

They needn’t have worried they’d miss him. In a booming voice that drew the remaining eyes, he called, “My prickly pear! How I missed the sweet sight of you!”

Veronica’s eyes widened and she glanced around at all the watching eyes. The problem with being soulmates with an attention seeker, was all the attention. Sirius reached for her hand and twirled her into his arms. She grinned nervously and tilted her head back for a welcome kiss.

Sirius’s lips hovered just above hers when they heard, “Now, now, Veronica. Surely you can do better than a blood traitor like that.”

They turned to see Regulus with some of the upper year Slytherins, all sneering and jeering. Veronica swallowed her shock. What happened to her sweet, gentle Reggie?

“You’ll leave her alone, Reg.”

“Oh I’m not the one that’s going to be leaving, now am I, Sirius?” He looked over Sirius’s shoulder at Veronica. “Don’t get too attached. This one’s not much for sticking around.”

Veronica felt the tension is Sirius’s body. He drew his wand slowly, mindful of potential Professors in the vicinity. “Get out of here,” he said, “before I do something we’ll both regret.”

Regulus gave them one last smirk and followed the other Slytherins into the Great Hall. 

Veronica wrapped her arms around Sirius’s waist and rested her head on his shoulder. His heart beat against hers, rapid as a hummingbird. She leaned back to look into his eyes. This was her moment. What she’d planned didn’t matter. The people watching didn’t matter. She wanted him to know she believed better of him than Reggie implied, that she was proud of him for not letting his temper run away from him, that she’d missed him these last weeks. 

“Don’t,” he said quietly, pressing his finger against her lips in a shushing motion. “I couldn’t bear it right now.” He leaned down and kissed her gently. When she opened her mouth, he quickly followed suit and delved deep. 

His mouth felt so slick and so hot. He pressed her body tight against his, and she moaned into the sensation of it all. She’d missed this more than she thought. Her hands traveled up his back and into his silky hair. Could they kiss forever? How long until someone stopped them?

Less than a minute.

“Mr Black! Ms Nettles!” Professor Irving’s voice rang out. They sprung apart to the smothered laughter of Veronica’s friends. “That is completely inappropriate behavior! Five points from each of you! Now all of you, hurry along. There’s a feast to get to!”

Giving her hand a squeeze in the Great Hall, Sirius turned to the Gryffindor table, while the four girls found their spots at the Slytherin table. Veronica’s lips tingled and she knew a silly grin lingered, but she couldn’t help it. And she couldn’t care. Their fresh start was of to a great start. 

After dinner, Veronica waved a tentative goodbye to Sirius, pointing at her friends heading off to their dorm. He nodded and blew her a kiss, which had her blushing. As they made their way across the common room to their dorm, Regulus and a few others from the House quidditch team were tossing a quaffle around. Reggie nearly bowled her over trying to catch it.

“Watch it!” he snarled at her. He shoved her away, “How’s it feel, snogging a nasty blood traitor? You should try being more loyal to your house!”

Veronica blushed and ducked her head. She knew Reggie didn’t mean it, that this was all part of his ‘grand plan’ but it still hurt. Shaking her head, she pushed Yvette and Melody ahead of her. Sophia needed no encouragement to leave.

“What is up with that little twit? How dare he say such things, plan or no plan!” Yvette growled in their room.

“All part of the plan, indeed,” Veronica said as she opened her hand to reveal the note Regulus had slipped her.

_Rough holiday. Sirius officially disowned. He’s all yours._

“Oh my word! Disowned? Is that possible? What’s he going to do now?” Yvette babbled. “Should you go talk to him? How are you going to get all that way so close to curfew? We shouldn’t have stayed so late at the feast.”

“It’s… going to be fine,” Veronica said hesitantly. Honestly, she didn’t know what she was going to do with this information. The things Reg said about Sirius leaving at least made a little more sense now. Was Sirius all right? Everyone knew he wasn’t close with his family, but getting the boot still must have hurt. “I’ll talk with him tomorrow. See that he’s okay.”

“Really talk to him?” Melody asked. “Or snog him until he forgets all his problems?”

“Probably the second one,” Veronica said with another goofy grin. “It’s the one thing we seem to do right.”

Melody shook her head. “I’m not sure if that’s the best way to go… but I doubt you’d take our advice anyway. I want to hear about you, Sophia. How did it go at St Mungo’s?”

The girls talked long into the night about their respective holidays. Veronica smiled at their little gathering. It was good to have everyone together again.

\--------

Lessons were hectic the next day as everyone tried to remember where to go and what they were meant to learn. Sophia did well for her first day, encountering no flares in her magic, but also finding it difficult to pay attention with her anxiety potion in her system. At dinner time, a tired Remus joined the Gryffindor table. Veronica was impressed that the boys managed to keep the fussing to a minimum. She doubted anyone noticed that Remus had arrived a day late to term.

Sophia’s eyes met Remus’s several times over the meal. It seemed each time was a race to see who could look away first. Melody teased about Sophia’s blushing, but that only made Sophia blush harder, a small smile playing on the edges of her mouth. 

As the boys rose to leave, Sirius and Remus paused at the door, conferring.

“Oh no, do you think they’re coming over here?” Yvette asked. She looked down the Slytherin table to see if anyone else had noticed. “That’s probably not a good idea. Go head them off.” She leaned into Sophia to nudge her up, and kicked out at Veronica’s legs across from her.

Veronica scowled at her friend and moved towards the door. Sirius smiled as she approached, but that didn’t calm her nerves any. She took his hand, and Remus’s elbow, and pulled them out into the entrance hall.

“My prickly pear, how were your classes today? Mine were also boring as ever. Loads of homework to do already. Yes, I would love to arrange a study date with you.”

Veronica smothered a smile and rolled her eyes. She glanced at Remus, and at Potter and Pettigrew just behind.

“Remus was hoping to talk to Sophia today. Is that likely?”

Veronica shook her head. 

“Is she all right?” Remus asked. “Was her - her holiday okay?”

Veronica nodded eagerly.

“Right. Good. So she’s staying with the fourth years?”

Veronica nodded.

“Can you tell her I want to see her? To apologize. And - and maybe see if she wants to - I could help or - just tell her - I just want to see her. Up close.”

Sirius elbowed Remus. “You sound like an overexcited puppy.” He said to Veronica, “He’s nervous. And he’s sorry about before. And if he doesn’t get a sniff of her hair soon, he’s going to lose his mind.”

Now it was Remus’s turn to elbow Sirius. Panicked, he said to a silently laughing Veronica, “Do _not_ under any circumstances tell her such a thing! Just a study date. That’s all I want. I promise not to say anything that isn’t directly related to her lessons. I promise. Please? You’ll tell her?”

Veronica smiled kindly and nodded. It was good news to share with Sophia.

“Thanks. All right. I’ll be going now.” He swatted Sirius’s arm. “No more embarrassing crap about me, all right?”

“I would never!” Sirius laughed. The three boys headed up the stairs, leaving the two of them alone.

Veronica took his hand and pulled him away from the door of the Great Hall, where students were starting to trickle out. In an alcove, she twisted her hair out of the way and tilted her head up for another kiss.

Sirius brushed his lips across hers and whispered, “Still not going to say anything? Old habits die hard, I suppose.” His hand cupped her cheek. “I could go. We can talk when you’re ready?”

But Veronica wasn’t about to let him walk away from her yet again. She tugged on his thick hair to bring his head down to hers. With an obscene moan his mouth claimed hers. He leaned into her, pressing her back into the wall. The angle was a little weird, making it difficult to move her head, but she didn’t care enough to push him away. When his hips rolled against hers, she didn’t panic, and instead pressed up against him. He groaned into her mouth and his hands squeezed at her hips. 

His hand slid up past her waist to rest just below her breast. It was such a small movement, that swipe of his thumb across the underside, but it was enough to send her reeling. Somehow she’d not considered what real intimacy with this boy would be like. Could she let him touch her, everywhere? What would his skin feel like against hers? What did he look like under those jeans she loved? What would he think of her?

That was a splash of cold water on her arousal. 

She was sensitive about her own shape, and wasn’t ready to see his reaction to her. Too short, too round, but not round in the right places. Why did everything have to be so difficult? With frantic motions, she pushed his hands away from her. 

He backed up a few steps, breathing hard. “Sorry. I’m so sorry. I - “ he walked back a few more steps.

She didn’t know what to say. How did one apologize for being insecure without it sounding like fishing for compliments? 

“I should go. I’m sorry I pushed too hard.” He swallowed as he took another step back and looked down at her lips one more time. “Next time I’ll be more careful.”

She was such an idiot. A scared, aroused, uncertain idiot that could only stare as he turned and walked away.

Enough was enough. Tomorrow was the day she finally spoke up.

\--------

A note was delivered the next morning to Veronica and Sophia. A plea for a study date, with Remus and Sirius, that afternoon at four. Sophia agreed readily. She’d enjoyed Veronica’s telling of Remus’s nervousness and was hoping for a good chance to talk with him.

They met up with the boys at their regular table in the library. True to his word, Remus kept a respectful distance and stuck to topics strictly related to Sophia’s school work. 

She relaxed as the hour wore on, until finally she felt calm enough to ask, “Remus, would you like to maybe take a walk?”

Remus stuttered and stumbled his way through a yes and packing his things away. With a goofy smile, he stood and offered her his elbow. 

Sophia bit her lip, and gathered her books into her arms. “Er, not quite like that.”

Remus’s face fell into confusion. “I don’t - I mean - we can - “

“Let’s just go. I have some things to tell you. Alone.” At his worried look, she smiled hesitantly. “It’s not bad,” she said quietly. 

“All right,” he said, bewildered. He shrugged and nodded a goodbye to Sirius and Veronica, then followed Sophia meekly.

“She’s a bit of an odd duck, isn’t she?” Sirius asked. At Veronica’s scowl, he hurried to say, “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. Remus likes strange. He’s strange. I meant it as a compliment, like they’ll do well together.”

Veronica laughed at his panic, and began to gather her things. Sirius followed suit.

“So you interested in taking a walk too? Or finding a more quiet spot?” His wicked grin sent her heart pounding.

She thought of Sophia, and the conversation she was having with Remus about boundaries. Veronica could do the same. Explain about her inexperience, her insecurities. She almost nodded, but then thought of what he said about his words. That they weren’t that great either. What if he didn’t like what she had to say?

Slowly she shook her head, and his face fell. 

“Did baby brother tell you about our lovely family holiday?”

She nodded.

“Is it because of that?” She shook her head again, confused about the turn the conversation had taken. “Because I’m not as poor and helpless as they think. And even if I were, I’d rather die alone and penniless than toe their line.”

Veronica shook her head harder and reached out for him. Her arms circled his waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed happily when his arms came around her to return the hug. Standing up on her tiptoes, she kissed him gently. 

“Still scared, my prickly pear?” he said softly.

She nodded, biting her lip.

“It’s all right. This is good too.” He brushed a light kiss on her lips and rested his head against hers. Pulling away, he said, “But I wish you trusted me more.” He shouldered his bag and turned away.

Veronica reached out, but couldn’t summon the words to call him back.

That evening, Sophia bubbled over with joy at her successful conversation with Remus. “I told him a little about St Mungo’s and what the healers told me about boundaries. He said he’d do anything. Not just to make up for before, but because he wanted to get to know me better.”

“Did you tell him you knew about his lycanthropy?” Yvette asked.

“Yes. I told him all of you knew, but you didn’t care. And that you’d keep his secret too. I told him I had a - a lot of trauma, before, and I couldn’t handle anyone’s hands on me.”

“Did you tell him he could lean on you a bit?”

“Yes, gave him a demonstration. He got really tense at that, but didn’t say anything. That’s okay, though, right? Because it’s new?”

Yvette said, “He was probably worried about overstepping again. I’m sure it’s fine and he’ll learn as you go. It’s hard not to return those touches. Like when you hug us, we want to hug back but we’ve learned not to. He’ll do the same.”

“Yeah, okay. I also told him about my ball, as a comfort and tried to explain about how it reacts to my magic. I showed him how it molds.” She rolled the ball between her hands, then molded it like clay, flattening it, and balling it back up. “He was definitely surprised about that but I told him it’s just this glass, and that seemed fine to him.”

“It’s pretty amazing, what you can do with that ball,” Melody said. “Did you show him how it can be used defensively?”

“Er, no… he saw that before the holiday,” Sophia said softly.

“Good,” Melody said decisively. “That means he knows not to mess with you. What else? You were going to tell him about the flowers later, right?”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to push too much on him too soon. He was fine with no endearments. Didn’t seem to find that odd at all.”

“See, it’s going to be fine. You’re off to a good start!” Yvette said happily. “Certainly better than someone else in this room.”

“Hey! We’re not talking about me!” Veronica said defensively. 

“Did Sirius mention his parents disinheriting him?” Sophia asked.

“Only in passing. Just to tell me he’s fine.” Veronica lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. “My silence is wearing on him, though. We don’t know each other well enough to interpret each others’ silences. I pushed him away when he… we were kissing. But it wasn’t for the reason he thought and I just felt stupid and didn’t want to say why and now… he’s afraid I don’t trust him.”

Melody snorted. “No wonder his words are just as bad as yours, with the hole you’re digging for yourself.”

“I know! I thought getting to choose my words would be romantic and whatever, but instead it’s just making things worse. I should have yelled at him that first time he knocked me down.”

“Too late now,” Yvette said. “Just continue onward.”

“You should run into the Great Hall shrieking nonsense at breakfast,” Melody laughed. “That’d solve all your problems!”

\--------

The next morning, Veronica sat bleary-eyed at the Slytherin table. Why was breakfast served so early on a Saturday morning? She sipped at her tea, trying to wake up, when the owls descended with the morning mail. 

“Ugh, another letter from my mum. It’s too early for this crap,” Veronica whined. She broke the seal on the letter nonetheless.

_Baby, you won’t believe it! I found him! My soulmate!_

“Oh my! Mummy found her soulmate!” Veronica blurted out. 

“What? Really?” Yvette leaned over to read over her shoulder.

_I’m in emergency this month and a man comes rushing over. ‘Can you help me?’ And just like that, my words burned. I almost cried. Almost shouted, well, I don’t know what, but something. And then he just kept talking. ‘My wife is having a baby!’_

“Oh god!” Veronica cried, her hand covering her mouth. “He’s married. A - baby!” Tears suddenly gathered, but she blinked them away.

_I couldn’t say anything. Just stood there frozen. Mary was next to me and she took over, sending the man and his wife away to maternity. My heart broke all over again. How could I say something? How could I risk breaking up a new family like mine was broken?_

Veronica couldn’t stop the flood of tears anymore. Yvette put her arm around her shoulders. Melody and Sophia came around to read along, since Veronica couldn’t say anymore.

_I put my notice in and went home early. I’m leaving Canada and coming back to England. There’s no need to travel around anymore and I’d rather not be in the same country where I risk running into him again._

“Well that’s… something, right? She’s coming back here,” Melody said softly.

_Baby, you have to talk to Sirius. You can’t let him get away or you’ll end up just like me. Or worse. I just want you to be happy and fate has decided you’ll be happiest with him. Please, for me. You have to give him a chance._

Veronica looked up at Sirius, who was laughing with his friends. The fates were nasty witches. Why was this her life?

Afraid of the choking sobs rising up in her throat, she rushed to her feet, shaking off her friends. “I have to go,” she said shakily, wiping more tears from her eyes. “I’ll - just - “ She shook her head as tears fell. Covering her face, she ran from the Hall.

At the top of the stairs to the dungeons, a strong pull of her arm turned her around. Sirius. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed along her head and temple. 

“My prickly pear, what happened?” He crooned soothing noises and rocked her side to side. 

She cried harder at the unfairness of it all. Gripping his shirt, she buried her face in his neck. 

And then James _sodding_ Potter yelled, “Oi! Everything all right?”

In desperation, Veronica squeezed harder and words finally spilled out, “Please don’t leave me!”

His arms tightened around her, squeezing the breath from her. One hand splayed across her back, the other coasting up into her hair to grip her neck. Secure and warm against him, he whispered in her ear, “My prickly pear, I would never.” 

She sighed heavily and let the tears run. He continued to rock and hum, until finally her tears dried up. Shuddering breaths came slower and slower until Veronica was able to pull away. She covered her face, then bent to wipe her face on the hem of her shirt. Sirius pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to her.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. She kept her eyes downcast, afraid of what she’d find in his eyes.

He gathered her hair and twisted it loosely so it stayed out of her face. His fingers traced down her face as he cupped her cheeks. Why did it have to be like this? Her face damp and swollen from crying. Her breath still hiccuping every so often.

But he was smiling at her. Not a great beaming smile, but a happy one nonetheless. She was his and now he knew it for certain.

She swallowed heavily. “My mother found her soulmate. And it’s not going to work.” Her lips pressed together while she held back another round of tears. “So she’s - she’s moving back to England.”

“I’m sorry. For her. For you.”

Veronica nodded. She covered her eyes and took another heavy breath. “She’s alone. Afraid - afraid I’ll be alone.”

“But you’re not alone. You have me.”

Veronica nodded desperately. She slid her hands along his forearms, pulling him in for another hug. 

“I know, maybe this isn’t the best time, but… does this mean you’ll go to Hogsmeade with me next week?”

Laughter bubbled up in Veronica. “Yeah,” she said with a watery smile. “I’d love to.”

He kissed her again and offered to walk her down to her Common Room. “Or we could go somewhere together now, just the two of us?”

“Now? I could get my cloak. Maybe we can go outside. It’s cold but it’s also quiet.”

“Sure. I’ll go fetch mine, let the lads know where I’m going. Meet you back here in fifteen minutes?”

Veronica nodded and squeezed his hand. In her dorm, she neatened her appearance. The other girls arrived, brimming with confused excitement.

“Here, this’ll help with the swelling,” Melody offered, whispering a spell at Veronica’s eyes.

“Should I change my shirt? What am I saying, of course I will. This one probably has snot on it. That wasn’t how I thought that would go.”

“It never is,” Yvette sighed. “Your mum’ll be thrilled she was the reason you spoke up, though.”

Veronica barked a laugh. “I’ll have to write her tomorrow. It’ll cheer her up, if nothing else.”

“Don’t think about her now,” Melody admonished, “or you’ll start crying again. Wear this jumper instead. Oh! And take your tape off. Maybe he’ll want to see your words.”

“He’s already seen them,” Veronica said, pulling her glove off to get at the tape. “But good idea. Oh I’m so nervous!”

“It’s going to be great! Buck up!” Yvette said sternly. “And try and remember everything so you can tell us later. We’re so happy for you, Veronica!” Yvette gave her a quick hug, then pushed her towards the door.

Veronica grabbed her cloak and blew them all a kiss. She only waited a few minutes by the stairs leading to Gryffindor Tower before he appeared. He’d also changed into warmer clothing, and she admired the way his open cloak framed his fit body. His broad smile said he’d noticed the path her eyes had taken.

She blushed and reached for his hand to walk him out the door. The frigid air smacked them in the face with its ferocity, but they followed the path around and down to the greenhouses. Greenhouse two had more delicate plants and it was kept warmer than the others. Sitting behind it, shielded from the wind, was not much different from some of the classrooms in the castle.

They sat side by side on the ground, leaning their backs against the warm glass. Veronica smiled at Sirius and took his hand again. After a few minutes of silence, Sirius said, “I somehow thought you’d be chattier now that you’d said something.”

“Can I see?” she asked.

Sirius pulled his glove off and showed her his palm. _please don’t leave me_. Just like she’d said. 

“What did you imagine?”

He shrugged. “I always thought it was some kind of weak moment. Where someone needed me and I just left. What a - a crap thing to do, right?” He pulled her glove off and laced their fingers together. “I wouldn’t have left you then anyway. While you were crying. No matter what James said.”

“I know. I panicked anyway. Because you’re - you’re always leaving me. That’s why, though, right? Trying to make me say it…”

“Yeah. It hurt. A _lot_ to walk away when you were, you know, snogging me. But Merlin’s beard,” he smiled, “I underestimated how much self-control a bird’s got.”

She giggled nervously, “Well, it wasn’t easy. But I was nervous. I’ve never kissed anyone. Before.”

“Me neither,” he said softly.

“Oh,” she said, looking down at her lap. 

“But I liked it. Did you like it?”

“Yeah,” she bit her lip. “I did.”

He moved closer so their sides were flush, and let his hand settle around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Tell me about Padfoot,” she said when the silence stretched on. They were so close, she felt the tense shift of his body.

“What?”

She sat up and smiled to show she wasn’t upset. “We picked up a lot about all four of you, eavesdropping and things. I know about Remus, and it’s fine. He’s obviously not like some others I’ve heard about.”

“Remus is one step down from utterly harmless.”

“I know,” Veronica agreed. “But we never managed to figure out the rest of your pet names for each other. I know you’re Padfoot. And it’s on my chain. The little dog you gave me… What is it for?”

Sirius’s face blanked, giving nothing away. “Perhaps next week. I can tell you. When we go to Hogsmeade?”

“All right,” Veronica said. “No need to spill all our secrets right away, right?”

“Yeah. Also, it’s not just my secret. I could get in a lot of trouble, actually.”

Veronica nodded and leaned back into Sirius’s body. Her mind raced, wondering if it was too soon to ask for another kiss. 

As if he read her mind, Sirius bent his head to kiss her temple. She tilted her head back so he could reach her lips. He smiled and brought his hand up to circle the back of her neck while he kissed her lips. She slid her hands inside the warmth of his cloak and up his back.

He lifted and shifted her so her legs straddled one of his. She went up on her knees a little so her head was above his and she had more control over their kiss. His hands coasted down her back, over her hips, and squeezed lightly at her thighs. 

The kiss slowed as her hands slid up his chest and into his hair. She ran her fingers through it and said quietly, “I love the way your hair feels.”

“I love the way all of you feels.” He kissed along her jaw, down her neck. Her jumper had a v-neck and he took advantage of her opened cloak to kiss the exposed skin. He groaned and claimed her mouth in another deep kiss. She moaned at the feel of his tongue sliding against hers.

He tore his mouth away abruptly and groaned up at nothing, pushing her away from him. “I can’t,” he said, moving her off him entirely. He pulled his legs up and sighed at the sky again. “Give me a minute.”

Veronica sat back awkwardly. She thought he liked kissing her. Had she done something wrong? Was she too heavy, sitting across his legs? She wrapped her arms around herself and watched him from the side of her eye. He was watching her with silver eyes blazing.

“Is… something wrong?” she asked timidly.

He barked a laugh, “I can assure you, things could not be more right.”

“Oh,” she said, brows drawn down in confusion.

“My prickly pear,” he sighed as he pulled her close again. He kissed her cheek, to her ear, down her jaw. His hands circled her waist and pressed her body against his as best he could, given their sitting positions. “Trust me when I say you feel so very, very good. So good,” he moaned again and pulled away again. “I’m sorry. I’m trying to behave. I really am.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I get it. This is new. And maybe overwhelming. I don’t want to push too hard.”

“Oh,” she said, with a relieved laugh. Like before, in the alcove. “Yeah, I know I’m not - I mean, I’m a little, you know, round… “

He licked at his lips and smiled wickedly, “Oh yes, I’m well aware of the shape of you.”

She laughed nervously, “And it’s okay?”

“Better than. You could be big as an erumpent or tiny as a bowtruckle and I’d still like it.”

“Oh,” she said, uncertain. “Okay.”

He leaned into her, pressing her back against the glass of the greenhouse. His lips traced over hers, and kissed her gently. “There’s something so enticing, you know. About you. Knowing you’re mine. I’m yours.” He rested his forehead against hers. “I’m yours. It makes me want you. Like, _want you_ want you. I’d be more explicit but I’m trying to clean up my language.”

“A-are you?” she stuttered nervously.

“Yes.” He pulled back to look carefully into her eyes. “Just know that no matter what, I want you. A lot. All the time. So you have to tell me when enough is enough. And I won’t push. Or I’ll try not to push. But it’s fine. You just need to say.”

Veronica nodded, not sure how to follow that statement. She didn’t quite believe all of it, but it was clear he was struggling with arousal at the moment. Standing, she fixed her clothes and buttoned her cloak. He jumped to his feet to do the same. 

Grabbing one last kiss on the cheek, he took her hand and walked with her back to the castle. Before they parted ways, he pulled her in close and said, “Tonight? Another study date? Or just a date?”

“Study date. Or something where we talk a little?”

“Yeah,” he said with a smile. “I’d like that.”

She smiled shyly and kissed him goodbye. Veronica blushed as she went over the date with her friends. Leaving out the embarrassing, intimate bits left very little to share. The others picked up the hints she dropped, especially when her cheeks reddened, and they teased mercilessly the rest of the day. After dinner, when she left with Sirius, Yvette whispered, “Don’t do do anything you couldn’t tell your mum!”

Veronica snorted as she left the Hall. Her mother would probably truss her up naked in his bed if that would ensnare Sirius for good, so she supposed she was wide open on her options. Sirius led her to a classroom with wide windows that looked over the lake. He spread a blanket out and if they laid just so, they could see the stars.

“It’s better than the Astronomy Tower,” Sirius said. “No other students bumbling in on us. No wind and cold to bother. And still a lovely view of the stars.”

“So romantic,” Veronica said shyly. It was unreal. Lying there with her handsome soulmate. She rested her head on his shoulder, arm over his waist.

“Tell me things,” Sirius said into the quiet.

“What things?” she asked.

“All the things,” he replied. “I want to know about you. All those things I didn’t understand before.”

Her mind raced, trying to pick a misunderstanding. Most of them were in defence of Sophia, and she didn’t want to talk about her friend without permission. 

“When I was three, my dad met his soulmate. I don’t remember him living with my mum, or what it was like when he left. But when I was four, they told me I had a new baby brother.”

“You have a brother?”

“Mm, I have four siblings. Half siblings. Alec is a second year Hufflepuff. Jamie is a first year Ravenclaw. Deirdre and Lana are still at home with their mum.”

He didn’t comment on his own sibling so she continued, “My dad came to pick me up to meet the new baby. It would also be the first time I’d meet his new wife. All of it was so horribly awkward. My mother wrestled me into a horrible itchy dress. My hair done up in two plaits. And warnings about being on my best behavior.” Veronica huffed a laugh. “It was my first drive in a car. Have you been in a muggle car?”

Sirius nodded. “I’ve ridden my Uncle Alphard’s motorbike.”

“What? Really?” she asked with a grin. Images of him bent coyly over it had her giggling. “I’d like to see that.”

“You’ll see it sometime.”

“Nice. Well, we arrive at the house and there she was, standing on the porch with the baby in her arms. She had two crups running loose in the yard.”

She felt Sirius tense beneath her as he caught the meaning of her story.

“Before a single spell could be cast, the smaller crup was on me. Tore a gash through my dress and into my leg. That was my first accidental magic - a blast of flame singed his hindquarters. My dad rushed me into the house so we could floo to St Mungo’s. No permanent damage to the muscle, but a scar was left nonetheless.”

“My prickly pear, I’m so sorry.”

“My mum came to pick me up and I said I never wanted to go back. But then Jamie was born and they made me go again. Terms of the divorce, you know? Whether I liked it or not. At least they got rid of the crups.”

“Not all crups are bad.”

“Yeah, well, the scar on my thigh continues to make me wary. Last year a huge black dog almost attacked me here at school.”

Sirius tensed again. “I’m sure it was harmless.”

“Didn’t feel harmless. That thing could have ripped my face off. Some of the others scared him off for me. Actually,” she laughed, “I didn’t have my wand on me because Yvette took it and said I couldn’t have it back until I said something to you.”

Sirius grunted. “That’s when I saw you in the library. With Mary.”

“Yeah,” Veronica said, surprised. “I thought you were dating her.”

“It was just because that - idiot - Lantis wouldn’t leave her alone.”

“Right. She warned Melody off him and told me about you two. But I didn’t know that at the time and I thought… Well it doesn’t matter. I was wrong.”

Sirius turned so they were facing each other and Veronica was cradled in his arms. “Because I’m yours. Just yours.”

“Just mine,” she smiled. He kissed her again, tangling their legs together. They rolled back so he half covered her. Her knee came up to rest against his hip. Slow kisses and light touches made her feel giddy and warm. This was lovely, and something encouraging to share with her mother. 

Sirius pulled away with a sigh and propped his head up with his hand. He stared down at her and traced along her cheek with his fingers. “Maybe this isn’t the right time, but… can you tell me about Reggie. What he said to you?”

“I haven’t seen him much this term. He’s with Mulciber and his crew all the time.”

“Is he all right?”

“Reg can hold his own. He’ll be fine. And all he told me about you was that your parents had disinherited you for being a blood traitor.”

“Yeah,” Sirius said with a sigh, rolling onto his back and staring out the window. “They were less than pleased with my life choices.”

“You went to Potter’s house?”

“Yeah. His parents love me. Treat me like a second son.”

“That’s nice.”

“My uncle also offered me a place to go if I need it. But his health isn’t that great so he didn’t mind me going to live with James.”

“Well, my mother would take you in in a heartbeat so add her to the list of safe places.”

Sirius laughed, “I’d love to move in with you two. Get a glimpse of you with bedhead and sleep lines, worn pyjamas and all. I bet it’s adorable.”

“It’s really not. I’m grumpy in the morning,” Veronica said with an eye roll.

“Yeah. Adorable.”


	6. Year 6: Chapter 6

Remus happily continued to help Sophia with her class work, and she was learning to relax with him around. He didn’t pry into her past, or ask anything about the scars she carried on her arms. Sirius told Veronica it had taken a while to figure out the temporary tattoo she’d placed on his arm, and Remus didn’t want scare Sophia away by asking about it.

James and Peter remained suspicious of the two girls, and their Slytherin loyalty. But Veronica refused to be ashamed of her House. Just because Mulciber was leading a group of them astray didn’t mean all of them were untrustworthy. She could name a few Gryffindors that were less-than-loyal, a few Hufflepuffs that were less-than-hardworking, and a few Ravenclaws that were less-than-wise. Some of the pranks the Gryffindor boys had pulled over the years had been dangerous and cruel, enforcing her beliefs that Slytherins did not have a corner on the market there.

When the weekend came, Sirius and Veronica left early for Hogsmeade. He said he had something to show her and it was easier without so many of the third and fourth years around. She bundled up against the snow, making plans to meet up with the others for lunch.

Melody was going to Hogsmeade with a fifth year Slytherin. He’d been pining for years, but too afraid of her brother and cousin to approach her. She babbled excitedly about the boy, a pureblood her parents would surely approve of.

Yvette was staying behind, tired, she said, of excitable Gryffindors. She stayed in bed in her pyjamas, content to hear the details when everyone returned.

Veronica held tight to Sirius’s hand as they walked, as though that would save her from slipping on the icy road. “We’re made of magic! Why are we walking on the snow and ice? Is it so hard for the professors to clear a path for us?” she grumbled. She slashed her wand angrily, trying to clear the snow, but it left muddy icy trails behind.

“You’re pretty good at silent spells,” Sirius said.

“My mum’s a healer and nonverbal spells are important. Can’t be yelling incantations, distracting other healers or revealing to everyone what’s wrong with the patient. So she always worked hard with me on that from when I was young. It just takes practice.”

“Sixth year feels like fourth year all over again, just quieter.”

Veronica laughed, “I suppose it is. That’s why Sophia’s there instead of with us. The course load is easier for her.”

“I’m sorry, for the way things happened last month.”

“Thank you. I know we were partly at fault, not sharing anything. It was just so much, Sophia and her problems. My mum and her nagging about you. My own nervousness.”

“Not so nervous now, are you?”

“Not in the same way,” she said with a blush. “It’s been good so far.”

“Well it’s all still new. Relatively new. I’m sure there’s time for me to set you off.” He pointed off to a spot where the brush came up close to the road. “This is the best place to leave the trail.” They walked a few meters into the woods, clearing the snow of their prints with a spell as they went so no one would follow.

“You’re not dragging me out all this way to hide my dead body, are you?”

Sirius laughed, “Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know. You’re hard to figure out sometimes.”

“ _I’m_ hard to figure out? That’s rich!” He laughed and pulled her in for another kiss.

“Why are you smiling like that?”

“Because I kissed a pretty witch.”

Veronica laughed again and shook her head. They finally came to a halt in a spot that looked like every other spot. 

“This is good,” Sirius said, pulling a blanket from his bag. Lying it on the ground, he pulled Veronica down to sit with him. 

“This looks like everywhere else. Why’d we have to come all this way?”

“So no one would see us, obviously.” He laughed at her worried frown. “I promise to return you in one piece. Relax. I talked to the others and they said I could tell you whatever I wanted. That you kept Remus’s secret well enough.”

“Is this about Padfoot?”

“Yeah. We did some research and it turns out werewolves aren’t much interested in other animals. They’ll attack, if provoked, and sometimes hunt small game. But primarily, they want to attack humans and other werewolves.”

“Okay.”

“Research also suggested that animagi were classified as ‘animal’ rather than ‘human’ as far as werewolves were concerned.”

Veronica’s face screwed up in horror, “Who was the wizard that figured that out? That’s a mad, dangerous risk!”

“Yeah, but helpful. So me and James looked into it and… well… the three of us are unregistered animagi.”

“What.”

“Me, James, Peter. We transform during the full moons and keep Remus company. So he has someone to play with and doesn’t attack himself.”

“Wait.” Veronica shook her head and leaned away from Sirius. “You’re saying you spend full moons with a fully transformed werewolf?”

“Yes. Here at school. Remus goes to the Shrieking Shack to transform. We hide, in our animal forms, so Madam Pomfrey can’t see us, and help Remus through it. We’re back at school before anyone notices we’re gone.”

Veronica shook her head again, “I don’t - how did you even manage that? That’s mad!”

“Practice. Research. Hard work. It took a while to master, and then to keep hold of it for an entire night, especially winter nights that are so long. It was a lot, but it was worth it. For Remus. All of it for him. We protect him like you protect Sophia.”

“Oh,” Veronica said quietly. “Padfoot. You - you’re a dog?” Her eyes widened. “You’re a big black dog! Oh my word!” She scrambled to her feet and backed away, covering her face. “How could I have been so stupid to miss that?”

He reached for her, but let his hands drop. “Hey, you’re not stupid. How could you have guessed three teenagers would manage something a lot of adults couldn’t manage?”

Veronica turned to him angrily, “And that day, what were you trying to accomplish as a dog?”

He shrugged and backed up a few steps. “I saw you leave the library and knew you’d misunderstood. I was still trying to figure things out, about us, and I wanted to see that you were all right. I thought maybe you’d be happy to see Padfoot and if he tried to leave, you’d call him back. I didn’t know if it would work, saying your words to a dog, but it was worth a shot.”

“Instead the Slytherins almost hurt you.”

“Probably not my favorite part of that story, but yeah. I wouldn’t have hurt you. I’m still me, when I’m Padfoot. Fully aware at all times.”

She looked around at the snow and trees. “Did you bring me here to show me?”

“Yes, if you want. But only if you want to. If you’re not ready yet, that’s fine. We can work on that later.”

“No,” she said. “I think I’d like to see.”

“All right.” He took his cloak off and his jumper, then sat to tug off his boots. 

“Just how naked do you have to be?” she asked, with more _interest_ than she would have liked.

He laughed at her tone. “One thing at a time, my prickly pear. Just the outer things, because it’s easier.” He stood in his jeans and t-shirt and shook out the tension in his shoulders and hands. “Okay, ready?”

She nodded. It only took a few seconds, much like McGonagall in their classes. His body shrunk and grew into the shape of a large, shaggy black dog. The dog shook out his fur and sat, quietly waiting her reaction.

Even though she’d seen it with her own eyes, she still shivered a little at the sight of him. He gave a high pitched whine and ducked his head down, probably smelling the spike of fear. Slowly she approached him and gave him a pat on his head. He held still for her, letting her run her hands down his back, smoothing his rumpled fur.

“You - you don’t feel the same. Your hair. It’s rougher than Sirius’s hair.” She laughed nervously. “This is absolutely mad, Sirius. Padfoot. Which do you prefer?”

He tilted his head at her and bumped her knees with his head. 

“Right, dogs don’t talk. I guess this is us a few weeks ago, in reverse.”

He barked a small laugh, making her jump. She backed up and said, “I think that’s enough for now.”

A moment later Sirius was back to himself. He held out his hands in a ‘ta da!’ fashion, a half smile on his lips. Veronica huffed a laugh and came forward for a hug.

“Okay?” he asked.

“Yes. I’m sorry I’m such a ninny. I know you wouldn’t hurt me, it’ll just take time to tell my brain.”

“Good.” He kissed her head then pulled his jumper back on. He sat to put his boots back on, and she sat next to him.

“Thank you. For telling me, for trusting me.” 

He stretched his legs out and leaned into her for a kiss. “Thanks for not running into the woods screaming.”

She smiled and kissed him again. And again. Then straddled his legs and kissed him harder, deeper. He pulled her down and rolled them so he was half covering her on the blanket. She pulled her hair out of the way as she returned the kiss. His hands roamed all over her back and waist, finding the tiny gap between her jumper and jeans. She hissed at his cold fingers.

“Sorry,” he said softly. “It’s freezing out here. We should go somewhere warmer.”

“Probably,” she agreed. She pushed him off to fix her cloak so it lay like a blanket over top of them. “Better.”

“Definitely better,” he said with a wide grin, closing in on another kiss.

\--------

Sophia paced the entrance hall nervously. This would be her third attempt at seeing Hogsmeade, and she felt certain it was going to go horribly. Just a walk down the main street, and then lunch at the Three Broomsticks. That was all. Simple, easy. Something she could manage.

She rolled her glass ball between her hands, then turned it into a bracelet so she could tuck her hands in her sleeves. She turned to offer a smile to Remus, skipping down the steps.

“Sophia! You look lovely today. I like your hair twist thing.” He stopped at the bottom of the steps to smile at her.

Sophia warmed at the compliment. Melody had made an elaborate twist of her wavy black hair that draped over her shoulder. She reached up to tug the end. “Thank you. Shall we?” She edged away from him, but he made no move to take her arm or offer his own. He did open the door for her, and smiled as she passed.

“Are you warm enough?” he asked, when she pulled her cloak tight around herself.

“I was going to ask you the same. You hardly seem dressed for January.”

He blushed and looked down at his jumper, “My metabolism is really high. Makes me run hot.”

She didn’t know how to respond to that so she just stared ahead at the trampled snowy path. After a few moments silence, she said, “Yvette says your mother is a muggle. What’s that like?”

“Like other mums, I suppose. She nags me about my messy room and my marks. She sends me letters and sweets just like everyone else gets. Only mine are muggle. High in demand, those are,” he said with a laugh. “I can get my weight in Honeydukes Best off what my mum sends in muggle treats.”

“What’s your favorite?”

“Chocolate, for certain. High in calories, nice sugar rush. After the full, I’m downright freezing and the chocolate helps warm me up.”

Sophia blushed, remembering when she helped him warm up after his transformation. Remus also seemed to be remembering, if his blush was any indication. “Did you tell your parents about me?”

“Of course I did! I told them you were a transfer student and we were getting to know each other. I didn’t tell them I’d been an idiot, or anything about… you know… December.”

Sophia nodded, tucking her hands into her sleeves again. “I’m sorry. I know Potter didn’t mean anything. But I was sleeping. And disorientated.”

“He feels really horrible about it all.”

“I’m getting better but… I get a lot of nightmares and - “ she cut off with a screech as she slipped on a patch of muddy ice.

“Oh shit! Sophia! Are you all right?” Remus reached his hands out to her, then pulled them back to cover his mouth. “Can I help you up?”

Sophia rolled to her knees, her sodden robe sticking to her legs. Her sparkling laugh had Remus sighing in relief. “I’m fine,” she giggled. Carefully she rose to her feet and shook out her robe. “I’m soaked but I’m fine. I think, maybe I’m not meant to see Hogsmeade.”

“This is horrible!” Remus pulled his wand. “Can I at least dry you off? I feel like a prat, not taking your hand or helping.”

“It’s like the universe was testing you,” she said with a smile. “And look at that - you passed!” She looked down at her robes and grimaced. “I’d appreciate a little help with my clothes. I don’t trust my own spellwork not to leave me naked in the cold.”

Remus laughed nervously a that, and Sophia blushed at her own words. A few swishes of his wand and her robes were mostly clean and dry once again.

“You said you didn’t mind leaning on me. Would you take my arm, for the walk back?” He offered her his elbow again.

“Not this time?” She bit her lip. “I’m sorry. But not yet. I know, it’s mad... I’m so sorry your soulmate is such a loon.”

“It’s all right,” he said with a shy smile. “I’m sorry yours is a dangerous, dark creature.”

She laughed again, and turned back to the school. “We’re quite a pair, aren’t we? Maybe we can walk around the school instead? Show me things I don’t know about yet.”

“That sounds lovely,” Remus said. He shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out for her. 

They meandered around the castle, with Remus showing her odd portraits, and secret passages. He spoke to her about his childhood in Wales, and his parents’ struggle to raise a werewolf child. They ended up in a narrow passage that pressed them close together as they walked. Sophia wrapped her hands around Remus’s wrist in front of her, pulling him to a stop.

“Remus,” she said quietly. 

“Sophia,” he responded.

“That day, in the hospital…”

“Yes?”

“That was the first time I can remember that I’d slept without a potion or a nightmare.”

“Oh,” he sighed.

She pressed her body against his, resting her head on his shoulder blade. “I’m sorry it ended badly. But I don’t regret it.”

Remus didn’t know what to say, so he leaned back against her. She sighed and squeezed his wrist.

“Show me your favorite place,” Sophia said, releasing his wrist and stepping back.

“That’s easy enough,” Remus said. “It’s going to be wherever you are.” She smiled, even though he couldn’t see her. “But there’s an alcove in the Library that’s always quiet and empty, and that’s good too. Come on.” 

Her smile widened as he led her away.

\--------

By the time Sirius and Veronica made it to the Three Broomsticks for lunch, Melody was already there waiting.

“What happened to Nathan?” Veronica asked as they sat down.

Melody grinned serenely, “Oh he won’t be joining us.”

Potter bustled in with Evans and McKinnon, throwing himself into the chair with a wild grin. “You won’t believe what we just saw. Some drunken idiot was streaking all the way back to school!”

“He wasn’t drunk,” Melody said with a smile.

Evans’s eyes widened. “Did you - “

“He and I had different ideas about our date,” Melody shrugged. 

Potter frowned, “You stole his clothes?”

Melody rolled her eyes, “I just banished them into the woods. He can find or summon them later. It’s just what he deserved.”

“That’s rather cruel, don’t you think? It’s got to be five or six below out there!”

“Yes, well, he wasn’t really taking ‘no’ for an answer, so I had to take drastic measures.” She shook her head and smiled at Veronica, “I never thought I’d miss Tocsin and Brio. Turns out they were keeping the riff-raff at bay.”

Potter opened his mouth again but Evans cut across him, “What does everyone want to eat?”

Sirius flagged down Madam Rosmerta. She approached the table with a warm smile, “How are you lot doing this chilly January day? Not a lot of students venturing out this weekend.”

“Couldn’t stand another day in that castle!” Sirius said. “And Veronica keeps me warm enough,” he added with a wink. Veronica blushed a vivid red and smothered a giggle. 

“Ah, young love,” Madam Rosmerta sighed. 

“We’ll take a round of butterbeers,” Potter said. “And I’ll have shepherd’s pie.”

Evans nodded, “That sounds good, me too.”

McKinnon asked, “You have soup today?”

“Of course! Today I’ve got a potato-garlic with rosemary.”

“Mmm, yes, I’ll take that!”

Melody said, “I’ll have a bowl of soup too, and Veronica will have a cheese toastie with chips.”

Sirius said, “I’ll have the same.” He smiled at Veronica and kissed her temple.

“All right then, I’ll be right back with your drinks.” She sauntered off with a smile.

“So. You two seem to be doing better,” Evans said to Sirius.

“Indeed,” Sirius said with a grin. He draped an arm over Veronica’s shoulder. “Easier now that she’s found her voice.” 

Evans said, “We saw Rosier’s back. How is she?”

“She’s all right,” Melody replied. “The holiday was good for her.”

“What happened to her?” McKinnon asked. “To make her so jumpy?”

“It’s none of our business,” Melody said curtly. “So we don’t ask.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to gossip. Just curious,” McKinnon said in a rush.

“It’s obvious whatever happened was not pleasant,” Melody said. “And we’ve picked up a few things from sharing a dorm, but we wouldn’t share any of that with you. Especially without her permission.”

“No, of course not.”

Evans spoke over her, “We didn’t mean harm. We’re just curious. Surely you were curious, too.”

Melody shrugged, “Everyone has their secrets.” She eyed Potter and Sirius, but the boys gave nothing away.

An awkward silence was broken by Madam Rosmerta delivering their drinks and food. 

Veronica nibbled the end of her chip. Evans noticed the movement and asked, “You eat with your gloves on too? Don’t you ever take them off?”

Veronica blushed, looking down at the fingerless gloves covering her hand. She’d hoped to pass the meal without a fuss, and with minimal conversation. Why had she agreed to lunch with Gryffindors?

Sirius said, “She likes her gloves. What’s it to you?”

“Nothing,” Evans said. “Just curious. Aren’t you worried about getting them dirty?”

“They’re charmed to repel dirt,” Melody said. “And she’s got about thirty pairs so it’s not really an issue.”

“Do you ever answer your own questions?” Potter asked Veronica. 

“Enough with the third degree! Leave my prickly pear alone!” Sirius snapped. 

Veronica dropped her chip and stared down at her plate. She hated her own silence, but old habits were indeed hard to break. What could she say to them about her words that wouldn’t hurt Sirius’s feelings? She still hated the sight of them. Who wanted to walk around with an expletive written on their palm? 

She pulled her gloves off and tucked them in her pocket. Sure that everyone was staring at her taped hand, she shoved another whole chip in her mouth. 

“That bad, eh?” Evans asked.

“You know Sirius,” Melody said. “What do you think?”

Sirius scowled, “Hey! Sirius is cleaning up his language so don’t start bashing him now!”

“While your efforts are clearly appreciated,” Evans said, “it’s also a little too late. The words are already seared into her. What was it?”

Sirius looked at Veronica who just shrugged. With a wince he said, “What the fuck.”

“Posh,” McKinnon said.

“Classic Sirius,” Evans added.

“Wow, you are a shit - sorry - _crappy_ soulmate,” Potter finished.

“Thank you for all your kind words, you pitiful excuses for friends,” Sirius said, flipping them all two fingers, “but I’m doing my best to make it up now.”

Veronica laid her hand on his thigh and rested her head on his shoulder. He gave her shoulder a squeeze and kissed the top of her head.

“I guess it seems to be working,” Melody said. “How nice for you two.”

Veronica sat up straight and reached out to squeeze Melody’s hand.

“What do your words say?” McKinnon asked Melody. “Mine are _beg your pardon_. How boring is that?” She held up her palm so they could see the black letters.

Melody cleared her throat and swirled her spoon in her soup. “They used to say _this one’s mine_ but they’re gone now. My soulmate died when I was eight. I never met him.”

“Oh,” McKinnon said softly. “That’s so sad.”

“It’s fine,” Melody said with an icy smile. “It just means I’m free to date whoever I like. Although the boys seem to think it means I’m free with my favors so…. There is a downside.” She slurped her soup to avoid saying more.

Evans cleared her throat nervously, “Er, James and I met on the train to school back in first year.”

“And she’s been rejecting me ever since. My sweet lily-bud, when are you going to put me out of my misery and have a proper date with me?”

Evans reached around McKinnon and smushed her hand in Potter’s face. “When you stop being a royal prat!”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I stopped being a prat a good six months ago.”

“Six months ago you sent me a letter you’d clearly written while drunk off your arse. Forgive me for not believing you.”

“That was the last time! I’ve improved since then!”

“And the glitter bombs all over the girls dorms two weeks ago?”

“That was funny! Everyone thought so! And it all disappeared with a spell, so no harm done.”

McKinnon broke in with a yell, “Enough! You two never seem to stop having this same conversation! James, quit the pranking and act like a grown-up and maybe she’ll give you the time of day! And Lily, for the last time, this banter turns him on so you’re not accomplishing anything with your admonishment!”

Both Evans and Potter glared at her, but she ignored them both. “Melody - can I call you Melody? - your hair looks lovely.”

“Thank you!” Melody said with excessive exuberance, happy to change the subject. “I found a spell that will hold the locks in place without making your hair stiff as a board. Better than pins, don’t you think?”

Veronica relaxed as conversation continued on without her. She left her hand on Sirius’s thigh, squeezing it occasionally just to see him smile. He held her hand as they headed back to the castle in a large group, mostly to steady her on the slippery path, but also to pull her in for kisses every few meters.

“You two are disgusting!” Melody called out finally. 

“I agree!” Marlene laughed, taking Melody by the arm. “We’re leaving you behind so we don’t have to see it anymore!” Giggling, the two girls pulled Evans along faster, leaving Sirius to get rid of Potter.

Potter held his hands up and yelled so the girls could hear, “I’m not going to judge. I know I’d be snogging my soulmate any chance I got. If she’d only let me!”

Evans laughed again, and stuck her tongue out at Potter. 

“It would be amazing! And you’re missing out!” Potter yelled.

“I’ll let you say ‘I told you so’ when the moment comes!” Evans yelled back.

“What am I going to do with her?” Potter said to Sirius.

“Stop being a prat so we can find out.”

Potter only laughed and shoved Sirius into Veronica. “Why does no one believe I’m trying?”

\--------

Sophia hummed happily as she headed off to her study date with Remus. They’d been meeting after dinner for an hour or so each evening to work on her lessons. Remus was endlessly patient, and he was always careful not to lay hands on her. She enjoyed sitting by his side and feeling the warmth of his body without worrying about him crossing her boundaries. And his earnest smiles kept her calm.

When she arrived in the alcove he’d showed her in the library, she found Sirius and Potter waiting for her. Her body tensed and she took a step back. “Where’s Remus?” she asked. “Is he all right?”

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Potter said. He smiled widely, “He’s just unavailable today. Sent us instead.”

“Remus sent you two to help me?”

“Yes. He said you were working on Defence. We can help with that.”

Sophia’s brows drew down, “Thank you, but I think I’d rather wait for Remus. Is he ill? I didn’t see him in the hospital.”

“No, he’s fine. He just couldn’t be here today,” Potter said.

“Prefect stuff,” Sirius added.

“Right, prefect stuff,” Potter agreed.

Sophia eyed them suspiciously. “Thanks, but I think I’m all right. I’ll just head back to Slytherin.” She backed away slowly.

“Wait!” Potter said, holding a hand out. She recoiled even though he wasn’t reaching for her. He sighed, “Please, we can help with your lessons. As a favor to Remus.”

“Wow, you are just as stupid as Melody always said. You think I’m here with Remus just for help on my lessons?”

Potter and Sirius looked at each other in confusion.

Sophia laughed, “I can get help from my own friends if all I needed was tutoring. Thanks for the offer, but I’d really just rather wait on Remus. Tell him I’ll see him tomorrow.” 

She shook her head at their disgruntled faces and returned to her dorm. Melody, especially, laughed uproariously when she told the girls. But it was less funny the next day when all Sophia found in the alcove was a note from Remus apologizing for not being able to meet her again.

“I don’t get it,” Sophia said angrily, staring at the note for the hundredth time. “He seemed fine at mealtime. Just tired, like he usually is near the full moon. And he smiled at me? So he’s not upset with me, right?”

“It must be something about the full moon we don’t know about.” Yvette said. “It’s tomorrow. So maybe he’s just in a tizzy because of that.”

“Why wouldn’t he tell me, though? He knows I know he’s a werewolf. How hard is it to say, ‘Hey, the full moon makes me act odd.’”

“Boys are stupid,” Melody said. “It’s likely impossible for him to admit to it.”

Sophia spent the day full of anxious energy even her anxiety potion couldn’t overcome. She worried about Remus and itched to find him, to be sure he was all right. Friday night was especially tense as the full moon rose. She was already awake in the hospital wing on Saturday morning to wait for Remus’s return from the Shack. Madam Pomfrey, who couldn’t help but notice how much more cooperative Remus was when Sophia helped, let Sophia clean him up and put ointment on the bruises and scratches on his body. 

They stayed in the hospital wing all weekend, letting Remus rest. On Monday, he was back to his regular self and ready to resume their regular study date. Sophia tried asking about his avoidance of her but he brushed off her worries.

The following week was Valentine’s day, and everyone was abuzz about the Hogsmeade weekend. Remus and Sophia decided to stay at the castle, opting for a picnic in a tiny hidden room that hadn’t seen occupancy in years. 

“Why does this castle have so many odd rooms?” Sophia asked. 

“I always thought it was to give the students something to do, or somewhere to go. If all were as it seemed, we’d only have our dorm, common room, Great Hall, or library to hang out in. Finding these hidden rooms gives us something to do, and also somewhere to go.”

“We had to bypass a portrait and crawl through a tunnel to get here. How did you even find it?”

Remus grinned, “Ah, that’d be telling, now wouldn’t it?”

Sophia laughed, “Fine! Keep your secrets! I’m glad you did, though. It’s nice in here.” The circular room had a high ceiling but was only about three or four meters wide. “I wonder what they used it for.”

“I wasn’t sure how you’d take it. Not sure if you were claustrophobic.”

“No, I like small spaces. You’ve seen my room in the hospital wing. It’s tiny, but that makes me feel safer. It’s easy to defend with my glass.”

“I hadn’t thought about it like that. I was more concerned there wasn’t a way out.”

“Well here, I could easily shred any attackers.” She pulled her glass ball from her robe and let her magic pull it into sickle-sized shards. They spread in a cloud across the small door they’d come through.

“Even though I’ve seen it so many times, I still find that incredible. How do you do it?”

Sophia pulled the shards together and rolled the ball in her hands. “At St Mungo’s they thought it was because my magic came so late. It was such an intense burst, when I broke the glass, that it was infused with my magic. And now it responds to me. I’d probably be in the Janus Thickey ward if I didn’t have it.”

“Will you tell me what happened? When you broke the glass?”

She halted the roll and her face froze. 

Remus’s eyes widened, afraid she’d bolt. “You don’t have to, obviously, but I’d like to know. To help you.”

“It’s… my father… he was really broken up when my mother died. And he didn’t always make sound decisions.” She rubbed at her temples and sighed. “I take after him. I don’t look like her at all. When I was little, everyone thought she was my nanny. He had a hard time with that, after she died. And… “ she trailed off, uncertain.

“Did he - try to change you?”

Her eyes shot to his, wide and anxious. A stab of fear broke her ball into flat discs, hovering between her hands.

Remus spoke softly, “You don’t have to be afraid. I won’t say anything. I’ve just noticed - I know when you’re scared, and you get a sharp tang when someone transfigures something.”

Sophia’s hands began to shake and the discs broke apart into smaller pieces. 

“You’re safe here, Sophia. And you’re still you. Beautiful black hair, wide brown eyes. They’re big as galleons right now. Your cheeks are flushed red but the rest of you is a gold so beautiful you almost glow. Sophia,” he pleaded, “please don’t be afraid with me.”

She dropped the pieces of glass on the blanket, and tucked her hands up her sleeves. 

“Sophia, I want to help you. Please.”

She closed her eyes and relaxed her senses. She knew she could trust Remus. He’d been nothing but kind and patient with her. The air was so still in their little room and his even breaths calmed her racing heart. She scooted forward on the blanket so their knees bumped. It was only a tiny point of contact, but enough to remind her that he was with her. 

Avoiding his eyes, she slowly pulled the sleeve of her robe up, showing him the flowers on her left arm. Even knowing they were there didn’t stop his small gasp. She froze but he didn’t reach for her, didn’t say a word.

She traced over the ridges with her fingers. “I would forget, sometimes, what I was. Who I was.”

“They are beautiful,” Remus said quietly. “You are beautiful, Sophia.”

She turned her palm so he could see her words again, _you smell divine_. Risking a glance at his face, she saw his gentle smile.

“Flowers, because you smell nice?”

“Silly, maybe… “

“No, it’s perfect. Your scent - it drives me wild.”

She blushed harder, “Thank you, I suppose.”

“Thank you, Sophia, for trusting me.”

She nodded and bit at her lips. “You won’t tell? The others?”

“No, of course not.”

She nodded again and pulled her sleeve down. She put her ball back together and tucked it into her pocket. Slowly Remus packed their picnic things and led her out of the round room. 

He didn’t mention that she hadn’t explained about the glass at all.

\--------

Sirius and Veronica also decided against a trip to Hogsmeade. They wanted to celebrate Valentine’s Day on the actual holiday. Veronica ate an awkward and mostly silent dinner at the Gryffindor table, then followed Sirius to a secret passageway that led to an empty hallway full of empty classrooms.

“Why does this place have so much empty space?” Veronica asked.

“I know, right? This caste has hundreds of students. Why aren’t we tripping over each other all the time?”

“I don’t know, and I can’t care right now because it’s Valentine’s Day. Didn’t you bring me here for sexier purposes?”

Sirius pulled her in for a hug. “You know I did.” His mouth captured hers and she moaned into the kiss. They’d gotten rather good at this over the past month and a half. He walked her backwards to a desk, and helped her jump up. She wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed him hard, desire pooling in her belly.

His hands slid up her body, resting on her ribs and squeezing gently before coasting around to her back. He unbuttoned her outer robe, and pushed it off her shoulder to kiss her neck. She loved the press of their bodies together and she wanted more. She lifted the hem of his t-shirt and traced the skin above his waistband.

“Take this off,” she moaned. He had taken his shirt off a few times when they were getting hot and bothered, but she hadn’t gotten her fill of him yet.

Sirius leaned back to yank the shirt over his head. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her, pressing them together again as he kissed her. Now her hands skated down his bare back, and around to his belly. Pushing gently, she separated them so she could see all of him. 

He was breathing hard, and his nipples were peaked. She ran her hands up his chest, stopping to feel his heart thudding in his chest. She smiled nervously and traced the line of hair leading down from his belly button. Her fingers hovered just above the button of his jeans. He stilled, even holding his breath.

It was impossible to miss the bulge in his trousers, and she didn’t quite know what to do. Part of her wanted to see _all_ of him, and part of her was terrified of taking the next big leap. He seemed to read the indecision on her face because he pulled her hand away and kissed her more gently.

The hands resting on her thighs squeezed as his kiss became more desperate. Her nipples were starting to ache and she wanted to feel his skin along hers.

“Do you - want - “

“Yes, anything,” he groaned against her lips.

“How ‘bout I show you a little trick?”

She smiled at his gleaming eyes. Reaching beneath her shirt, she unhooked her bra. She pulled the strap down and off one arm, then the other. She raised a brow when her favorite slack-jawed expression came over him as she dropped the bra to the floor, leaving her thin t-shirt intact.

“Holy fuck,” he whispered. And for once, she didn’t mind his foul mouth. His hands came up to hesitantly cup her breasts through her shirt. She had a moment’s panic about their size. Definitely not the quaffles most boys preferred. Although his awed expression said he didn’t mind.

“You can - “ her voice cracked, “you can pinch them a little, if you like.”

With a groan he bent to kiss a line down her neck. His hands trembled as he rolled and pinched her nipple.

“Not quite - yes,” she moaned, “that’s better.”

“You feel amazing. So good.” He said between kisses. He pulled her down off the table so they sat on the floor, with her straddling his hips. Her skin tingled where it met his as his mouth claimed hers again. “Fuck, we should stop. We should.” But his kisses and desperate hands said otherwise. She scratched her nails down his back and sucked hard on his tongue.

One of his hands worked its way between their bodies to cup himself. He rested his forehead against hers, gasping against her lips. “Fuck, Veronica!” He stroked himself over his jeans, groaning as his body tensed against hers. She felt the tremble throughout his body just before he took her mouth in a bruising kiss.

“Fuck!” he gasped again. He kissed along her cheeks, her neck, her lips, trying to catch his breath. He laughed nervously and rested his head on her shoulder. She held him and slowly rubbed circles on his back. “I’m so sorry.”

“Because you - you came?”

His arms tightened around her, “It was like fireworks. I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to. Did I hurt you?” He lifted his head to look her over, eyes dazed as they stared at her chest. 

“No, I’m fine. That was - intense.” She reached behind him for her bra, and said sheepishly, “The trick doesn’t work in reverse.” She tucked the bra in the pocket of her discarded robe, not quite sure what was meant to happen now. 

He found his wand and mumbled a spell at his jeans. “Intense, yes. I’m sorry, I - “

“You don’t have to apologize,” she said with a prickle of annoyance. “It’s fine.”

He looked skeptical, helping her into her robe. “It suddenly doesn’t sound fine.” She watched his nimble fingers button up her robe. He paused to caress across her nipple with the back of his hand. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

“I know that’s not true,” she whispered back.

He tilted her chin so her eyes would meet his. “You’re beautiful.”

“If you say so.”

“I _do_ say so, and it’s my opinion that counts here, so accept it.”

She gave a small laugh and shook her head. “I should be flattered going braless gets you off?”

“Well, I know I have no complaints, so…”

Veronica laughed again. 

“It’s really okay?” he asked in a small voice.

“It’s fine, Sirius.”

“I’ll be sure to take care of _things_ before our next date so I’m not so quick off the mark.”

“I’ll do the same,” she said, with a decisive nod.

“What?” he gasped. “Girls wank?”

Veronica looked at him, bemused by his indredulous face. “Absolutely. You think I just roll around with your shirtless body, then skip off saying ‘my what a lovely date.’ Erm, no.”

He closed his eyes on a groan. “I would literally do anything you asked to witness that.”

“Another time,” she laughed, standing and brushing her jeans off. “We’re not quite there yet.”

He stood too, and fixed his clothing. She gave him a last kiss.

“This was fun. Weird, maybe, but fun.” She took his hand and started walking to the door.

He pulled her back and hugged her. “I think I’m falling in love.”

“Good,” she said. “You’re meant to.”


	7. Year 6: Chapter 7

Sophia made marked improvements on her school work. She claimed it was tutoring by Remus and her friends, but the girls could see that her time spent with Remus was helping her to sleep better. Her magic was stable, and Madam Pomfrey was able to ease back on the anxiety potion that never did work quite right. As it cleared her system, Sophia’s eyes were clearer and her mood improved. 

The week after Valentine’s day, Veronica offered to help Sophia find Remus after one of his lessons. She had time to kill on her way to meet Sirius for another ‘study date’ that involved no studying whatsoever. Her face lit up when they spotted Sirius leaning against the wall between two suits of armor.

He pushed away from the wall in alarm. “What are you two doing here?”

Veronica looked confused at Sophia before saying, “Sophia’s looking for Remus, and then we have a date. Don’t we?”

“No,” Sirius shook his head, “I mean - shouldn’t you be somewhere else? Remus is in class.”

“Well, yes,” Sophia said slowly, “but he usually comes this way after, and I wanted to meet up with him. Veronica was heading the same way so she came with me.”

“Oh shit, this is bad.” Sirius scrubbed his hair, and looked around worriedly. 

Veronica felt something strange coil in her belly at his outburst. Sirius had cleaned up his language and didn’t usually make such exclamations anymore. “Is it anything we can help with?”

“No. No. It’s fine. I have to go find James.” He moved to walk around the two girls.

“Wait! What about our date?” Veronica asked with a small smile. His face was overcome with panic. “Sirius, are you all right?”

“Veronica - I mean - er - prickly pear - I need to - “

The feeling that the whole situation was off solidified at the pet name. Sirius never called her that in that tone of voice. And he always referred to her as his own. Reaching into her sleeve to palm her wand, she watched him suspiciously.

“If I said I wanted to show you my little trick from last week again, what would you say?”

A heavy frown marred his face, and he nervously swiped at his forehead. “Er, that’s great?”

Veronica shook her head, “Wrong answer.” Before he could reply, she stunned him hard enough to knock him out completely.

“Veronica! What - ?” Sophia looked at her, bewildered.

“That was weird, don’t you think?” Veronica asked. She prodded the body with her foot. “I think someone drugged him.”

“What!” Sophia looked around in alarm, hands reaching for her glass ball without thought.

“It’s all right. We’ll take him to Madam Pomfrey and see what she says.” She was contemplating just how to maneuver his body, when Remus found them.

“Remus!” Sophia said in relief. She grabbed his wrist tightly. “Something’s happened. To Sirius.”

Remus stared down at Sirius, head tilted in confusion. “Huh. Looks like Sirius, but smells like Peter.”

Veronica frowned in confusion, “What does that mean?”

“I don’t know,” Remus said as he knelt by Sirius’s head. “Everyone has a scent. And this scent is Peter’s. Almost like he - “ He cut off and rushed to his feet. He cleared his throat. “Veronica, why don’t you take Sophia back to your dorm.”

“But, I thought we...” Sophia trailed off, staring owl-eyed at Sirius.

Remus stepped in front of her, forcing her to meet his eyes. “You need to leave. I’ll come find you later?”

“Is he - “ she swallowed heavily. Her voice broke, “Oh god, is he someone else?“

“It’s all right, just go. I’ll come find you.”

Sophia backed up, shaking her head. The glass ball broke into shatters around her as she fell to her knees. She covered her mouth as her stomach heaved. “Poison,” she gasped. “Polyjuice. Oh god.” Sophia tugged on her hair, covering her face with it as she rocked back and forth on her knees.

“Sophia,” Remus whispered, sitting next to her, just on the outside of her cloud. “Sophia it’s all right. You’re here with me. My Sophia. There’s no need to worry…” He babbled nonsense at her, calling her back from whatever headspace she was locked in. As her ball came together, he praised her for remembering, for calming herself.

“You’ll let Veronica take you to the Infirmary? Madam Pomfrey will help. All right, Sophia?”

Wiping her face, she nodded. 

“It’s going to be all right. I’ll come find you.”

Gripping Veronica’s arm with a white-knuckled grip, the two girls left for the infirmary.

\--------

Sophia was relieved to hide in her room in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had to report the incident to the healers at St Mungo’s but since she’d had no wild outbursts of magic, they let her stay at the school.

Remus arrived an hour later and spent the rest of the day sitting outside her room, talking about absolutely anything he could to help her calm down. He didn’t know what Polyjuice Potion was, but Peter and James had brewed a batch to prank Remus and Sirius. Remus told her he’d vanished the potion, sliced the cauldron to bits, and vanished all those pieces too.

And he’d made Peter and James pay for their prank.

There would be no more polyjuice from them.

Madam Pomfrey offered Sophia another dose of sleeping potion, but she adamantly refused to take anything. Pulling blankets from the hospital bed nearest him, Remus slept outside her room in case she needed him in the night. 

At some point, she came out of her room to squeeze herself between Remus and the wall. He sighed in his sleep as her body curled against his. Madam Pomfrey found them in the morning, and instead of waking them, put the partitions up to shield them from view of the rest of the room.

Sophia woke groggily some time later, sitting up behind Remus, draping her legs over his. 

He rolled and smiled at her, “Sophia. It’s so good to see you. Did you sleep out here?”

She nodded, her hands tucked into her sleeves. Remus sat up, knees to his chest, and pressed his side along hers. He crossed his arms over his chest and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“I thought it was just a spell,” he said quietly, “I didn’t realize there was a potion that could change a person into another person.”

Sophia shuddered and tucked her head against her knees. 

“They won’t do it anymore. It’s all gone.”

She whispered, “It’s not gone. It could be anywhere. Even - even here. Why is it here?”

“It’s not here, Sophia. I got rid of it. All of it.”

She nodded, but closed her eyes against more tears. “Tell me,” she whispered.

“What do you want to hear? That I would do anything to keep you safe? I would take on your worries for you if I could?” She shook her head, and he continued softly, “How much you mean to me? How special you are?” She shook her head, slower this time. “How beautiful? Your black hair, wild from your tossing and turning. Even your eyes, swollen and red, warm my heart. Because they’re mine.” She tilted her head, taking in his words. 

His voice dropped even lower, “But most of all it’s your scent, Sophia. It fills my head, intoxicating like nothing else. Your scent is warm and soft, comforting and perfect. It’s not something I can describe, not like lemons or lavender or cinnamon. No, it’s something uniquely yours. And I could pick it out of a thousand scents. I would always know you, Sophia. Never lose you, never mistake you for someone else.”

She tilted her head back against the wall, eyes still closed, and sighed. She reached out, brushing her hand along his thigh and forearm until she found his wrist. She gripped it tight, feeling his tendons shift when he fisted his hand against the urge to pull her to him.

“I would hold you, if you wanted. Let you go, if you wanted. My Sophia, you’re safe here. I promise it.”

“Most potions don't work with muggle physiology. They need a magical core to work with. The - the first time, I was eleven. And for all he knew, I was a - a squib.” Tears fell from her closed eyes. 

Remus tensed but stayed quiet.

“I thought I was dying. It burned and there was no air. I beat on my window but it wouldn't break. No air.” She sniffed and held her head in her hands. “Looking back, I was probably too weak to break it. Finally, my magic burst its dam. The potion started working, and the window shattered all over the back garden.”

She was quiet for a moment, remembering. “Over the next weeks, I picked pieces out of the grass.” Sophia pulled the ball from her pocket. “I learned to feel my magic inside each piece, until I finally summoned them all. My glass made me feel safe.”

Sophia pulled her sleeve back. “I used it to make my flowers. To remind me that I'm me and not - not her. And in the end…” She looked at Remus with sad eyes. “In the end, it saved me.”

She closed her eyes again. Remus followed suit, giving her the quiet comfort she needed. 

\--------

The administration decided Sophia’s mental health was more important than her lessons, and so Sophia was given permission to follow Remus through his classes the next day. Her magic was stable, sitting next to him, and she didn’t make a fuss during any class. They sat at the Slytherin table for lunch so she could catch up with a worried Yvette, Melody, and Veronica. 

Veronica was furious at Sirius’s part in the deception, but Remus assured her Sirius was just as clueless as he had been. James and Peter had hoped to prank the two of them but hadn’t counted on the girls as a spanner in the works. A look at the Gryffindor table showed Sirius just as angry at Peter and James as Remus was.

Potter and Pettigrew looked thoroughly defeated as they picked at their food. Both were walking gingerly that day, and both sported vivid bruises. Their robes hid much, but they cradled their bodies carefully, indicating more injuries that weren’t immediately obvious.

Yvette asked, “Did you that to them?”

“Yes I did,” Remus said calmly as he ate.

“Mm,” she said noncommittally. “And they didn’t go to Madam Pomfrey because…”

“Because I told them I would do it again if they did. There’s no permanent damage. They can heal naturally.”

Veronica found it eerie that he could speak so calmly about thrashing two of his best friends. But his caring smile for Sophia warmed her heart.

“And now,” he said to her, “they won’t be brewing anything again.” He nudged her shoulder with his, drawing her wide eyes to his. “I told you, you’ll be safe here.”

She nodded with a worried half smile. They spent the afternoon together, and managed to revise some of her missed school work. Her spells were shaky, but manageable. Remus praised her efforts, to her blushing delight.

Remus ate dinner with them that evening. Noticing Sophia was yet again not eating anything, he buttered a slice of bread and spooned out some potatoes on her plate. Her face screwed up at her plate, and she shook her head. She sipped from the water goblet she’d filled with her own aguamenti charm.

“Sophia, you haven’t eaten all day,” he said. “You must be hungry.

She shook her head harder. “I can’t.”

“It’s safe to eat, I promise.” He took a bite of the bread and offered her the rest, but she only shook her head.

“I can’t.” She pressed her lips together.

Worry creased his brow. “You can’t just not eat.”

“Tomorrow. I’ll try tomorrow.”

“Okay,” he said reluctantly. He finished eating and followed her to the hospital wing. “Can I stay here with you again?”

“You don’t have to,” she said softly.

“But I want to. I worry about you.” He tilted his head down, hoping she would press their cheeks together.

She stepped back. “I’ll be fine. Sleep in your own bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but then sighed. “I’ll be back first thing in the morning, all right?”

She nodded and squeezed his wrist in goodnight.

\--------

Veronica met with Sirius that evening in the library. He barely sat before asking, “How is Sophia? She was all right in classes but didn’t say a thing. How is she really?”

She frowned at him. “Remus said you had nothing to do with the prank. Is that true?”

“Absolutely true! I had no idea, I swear it! She wasn’t meant to know about it anyway. They were planning something else until they found out about her - aversion - to transfiguration. But the potion was ready so they thought they’d just prank me and Remus, then dump the rest.”

“That is ridiculous!” she said with a frown. “All that work and they were just going to dump it? I don’t believe it.”

“Sometimes it’s not about the prank, it’s just about what can be accomplished. James loves to brew complicated things, just because. It’s not outside the realm of possibility he did it just to prove he could. After the mess we made in December with Sophia, he wasn’t going to risk ruining it for Remus again.”

Veronica crossed her arms and glared.

“I mean it! He’s not as stupid as he seems. And he cares about us, all of us. Remus is as much a brother as I am and he really didn’t mean to upset Sophia again.”

“He shouldn’t have used it at all. If he was going to get rid of it, he should have just gotten rid of it.”

“I know. Hindsight and all that. But he didn’t know Sophia would be where she was, when she was. We prank each other just as much as we do the rest of the school. One time, James spelled all my pants to shrink as the day went on.”

“He - he did?” Veronica smothered a laugh.

“Yes. But I got him back. Found a spell that would make his pants play a jaunty tune any time he got an erection. And I paid Lily three galleons to wear this cropped halter top thing she has. All night in the common room it was, ‘Where’s that music coming from?’”

“Oh my word. That’s - brilliant, actually.”

“James is sorry. Peter is sorry. Remus beat the ever-living - stuffing - out of them both. And Dumbledore had stern words with them. It wouldn’t surprise me if our pranking days are behind us forever.”

Veronica looked askance, “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“That’s just it, there’ll be nothing to see.”

\--------

When Remus picked Sophia up from the infirmary to head to the Great Hall for breakfast, she told him she’d already eaten.

Remus called to Madam Pomfrey, “Did Sophia eat breakfast?”

Madam Pomfrey poked her head out of her office. “Yes, I ordered her a tray.”

“But did you see her eat it?” Next to him, Sophia glared and crossed her hands over her chest. He shrugged off her anger.

“No. Why? Has she not been eating?” Madam Pomfrey looked back and forth between them. “Because if she’s not eating, I’ll have to report that.”

Remus wrinkled his nose against the sharp tang of Sophia’s fear. “No, it’s fine. I’m just checking. Worried, you know?”

Madam Pomfrey smiled kindly at him, “You’re such a good boy, Remus. She’s fine. Slept well as could be expected last night and had breakfast this morning.”

“All right then. Go with me anyway?” He asked her.

She waved goodbye to Madam Pomfrey and followed Remus to the Great Hall. On the way she whispered, “Thank you. For not telling her.”

“I didn’t know it would get reported.”

Sophia laughed harshly, “Everything gets reported. I guess I should be grateful, though. At least they let me stay here instead of St Mungo’s.”

“Is it so bad there?”

“Sometimes. It’s comforting because it’s safe and routine. But it’s also fake and sometimes the world looms large outside. I’d rather be here, living a life, than there living in a bubble.”

“Then you know you need to eat,” Remus said kindly.

“I know. But - “ she ducked her head. “Sometimes he would - “

“Did he sneak it in your food?”

She nodded, turning to grab both his wrists so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Silent sobs shook her body. Slowly, he eased them to the floor, letting her rest against him.

“I know there’s nothing here. And I know you’re trying to take care of me. But it’s so hard… I remember eating and then… it burns, when you change and suddenly I’m someone else. And he’d call me love, and sweetheart, and dearest Ellie…” She cried harder, pressing her face into Remus’s neck.

“Sophia. That isn’t going to happen. I promise.” He rubbed his head against her hair, wrinkling his nose at the slight tickle of her hair. “You’re my Sophia.”

She nodded and pulled back to wipe her face. On shaky legs, she stood and stepped back so he could rise to his feet.

“I have an idea, maybe? Would you like to skive off classes today?”

Her eyes widened at that, and her lip curled in a hesitant smile. With a sneaky look around, Remus led her off to a statue of a grumpy one-eyed witch. He whispered a spell and it opened to reveal a secret passage. A long walk in a cramped tunnel ended in the sweet smelling basement of Honeydukes.

“How did you find this?” Sophia whispered in awe.

“Magic,” Remus said with a wink. He opened a nearby box to show her to sweets inside. “I know you can’t live off sweets or anything, but these are all sealed up. No tampering or possible shenanigans. Safe to eat.”

“Remus… “ Sophia said quietly, looking around. “We can’t - “ she giggled nervously - “We can’t just steal food!”

“We leave money for them. It’s fine. Sometimes they leave us new products to try and review. If they didn’t like us in here, they’d have Aurors on us in no time. Goodness knows we aren’t particularly stealthy.”

“All right,” she said hesitantly. She opened a box and pulled out a few chocolate bars. Another held peppermint drops. Box after box, and soon the bag Remus had made out of her robe was full of sweets to eat. He left a pile of sickles in a mug sitting on a shelf by the stairs and led her back through the secret passage.

That evening, they sat on a bed in the Hospital Wing, sharing sweets and laughing for the first time since the incident.

\--------

Over the weekend, the girls and Remus finally managed to cajole Sophia into eating real food again. They started in the kitchens, with the basic staples the house elves could provide, slowly working their way up to eating in the Great Hall again. 

She spent Sunday evening in her dorm, finally accepting a dreamless sleep potion. Well rested on Monday morning, she happily followed Remus to all his lessons again. The other Gryffindors were hesitant to acknowledge the Slytherin in their midst, but Sophia didn’t seem to care, so long as she had Remus.

On Thursday, two days before the full moon, Remus asked if Sophia was okay with him eating at the Gryffindor table without her.

“Of course! I’m sorry, I guess I’ve been monopolizing your time,” she said with a worried frown.

“No! It’s fine. Lovely, actually, spending so much time with you. But I - I - “ he didn’t seem to know what to say next.

Sophia smiled kindly at him, “Go, you silly boy. I’m good today. Feeling steady. I’ll see you after, for Arithmancy?”

Remus nodded, “Sure. Yes. Okay. I’ll see you after lunch.” He blew her a kiss and crossed to the Gryffindor table. 

From her seat at the Slytherin table, she watched him whisper to James, Peter, and Sirius. The boys looked over at her, making her skin crawl with nerves. “They look like they’re planning something,” Sophia whispered to Yvette.

Yvette looked up and nodded, “I’m sure it’s nothing. Probably Remus letting them know how you’re doing. He’s been with you so much these few days, hardly seen them at all.”

Melody agreed, “I’m so happy for you! Finding Remus seems to have helped you.”

“Yes, I suppose,” Sophia said, picking at her food.

“Aren’t you happy about it?” Melody asked. “If not for him, you might be back at the hospital.”

“I know… It’s just… “ She sighed and bit her lip, “I’m afraid of getting too attached. Last night I was awake, desperate for morning just so I could see him. And when he talks to me, all the swirling chaos of the world settles. And that’s good, but… it’s also addicting.”

“That,” Melody cleared her throat and looked down at her plate, “that sounds lovely.”

“What happens when I don’t have him anymore? I go mad like my father?”

“That wouldn’t happen!” Veronica said. “You’re stronger than that.”

“Am I? A week ago I couldn’t eat anything because something reminded me of it.” She shook her head. “I’m no better than he was.”

“Do not ever, _ever_ compare yourself to that lunatic again! Do you hear me?” Melody said, eyes flashing. “You are stronger. You are better. You will survive it. Okay?”

Sophia stared, eyes wide, and nodded slowly.

“Good,” Melody said decisively. “Instead of following Remus this afternoon, you want to go with us? Maybe a little separation will be good for you. I have Ancient Runes.”

Sophia looked over at Remus, eating steadily. “A-all right. I can try.”

“That’s my beautiful Sophie! This’ll be fun!” Melody said with a smile.

When they finished eating, Sophia walked Melody to the Gryffindor table. “Remus, Melody offered to let me sit in on her Ancient Runes lesson. Is it okay if I don’t go to Arithmancy with you?”

His look of relief sent an icy chill down Sophia’s spine. “Of course, Sophie, whatever you’d like.”

She looked at him curiously, then at the other boys, before nodding. “I’ll see you this afternoon?”

“Yes. I’ll come find you.”

She tucked her hands in her sleeves and nodded. Hesitating for just a moment, she shook off her worry and followed Melody to class. She was glad she wasn’t meant to pay attention because her thoughts chaotically examined Remus’s every facial expression in the thirty second interaction. 

Nervously she paced the hallway outside the Arithmancy classroom. Melody had Herbology next and Sophia wasn’t sure she wanted to go. Nervous energy built up, driving her to find Remus and demand an explanation. What would she do if he didn’t want her? Who would help her?

“Relax,” Melody said softly. “Let’s just go to Herbology. We’ll find him after, all right?”

With a last glance around, Sophia reluctantly followed. “Did he look glad to be rid of me?”

“Of course he wasn’t glad to be rid of you. He thinks the world of you. Anyone with eyes can see that.”

“He was happy. I know he was. To be rid of me this afternoon.”

“He acted weird last month too, remember? It’s probably something to do with the moon, and nothing to do with you at all.”

Sophia rolled her ball between her hands as she walked, expending her nervous energy in molding the glass into various shapes. She helped Melody snip plants to be dried for her potions class. But all the while, her mind was on Remus.

She went to their alcove in the library to meet with him. After waiting nearly an hour, Sirius finally showed up.

“Hey, Sophia,” he said awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Where’s Remus?”

“Yeah, so he’s not feeling great. Moon, you know? So… he said he’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sophia pressed her shoulders back and lifted her chin, “He’ll see me tomorrow? For certain?”

Sirius nodded slowly, “Yeah, I mean, probably? The moon messes with him sometimes. It’s maybe… better if you… “

“Better if I what?” she asked shakily. “Stay away? He doesn’t want to see me?”

“It’s not bad. He misses you. And he’s worried about you. He just needs a little space right now.”

“A little space.”

“Not that kind of space. Just until the moon. He’ll need your help the morning after.”

Sophia frowned, “Fine. I’m going. But I don’t like this.”

“Please don’t blame Remus because I’m an idiot. He really does miss you.”

“Fine,” she grumbled. “Tell him I’ll see him tomorrow.”

Sirius opened his mouth to object, but Sophia repeated. “Tomorrow.”

\--------

The girls were disappointed to find Remus missed breakfast. When Sophia and Melody crossed the Great Hall to ask the three boys about it, they beat a hasty retreat. Sophia growled in frustration.

“Well,” Yvette said as all four of them left the Great Hall. “How much do you want to see him?”

“I don’t want to want him!” Sophia tugged at her hair. “But I need him! And it hurts! Where is he? Why is he avoiding me?”

“Sirius told you, the moon is making - “

“It’s not the moon. He thinks I’m mad! I know he does! Because I’m mad!” Sophia paced circles in the hallway.

“You’re not mad,” Yvette said. “And he’s obviously gone for you! Look, last month he disappeared right before the moon, and this month he’s doing the same. Just give him a few days, and he’s all yours again.”

“I want him,” Sophia growled, “to be mine _all_ the time!” 

“Then let’s go talk to him,” Melody said. Yvette and Veronica stared at her, exasperated. “What? He can’t just drop her a few days a month without a proper explanation. You went to lessons with him all week. What’s he got first?”

Sophia’s mind raced along with her heart. “Herbology. With the Hufflepuffs.”

“Great. We have to get to Transfiguration, but why don’t you head down to the greenhouses and see what’s what.”

“What if he isn’t there?”

“Of course he’s there! Even dead on his feet, Remus never misses lessons. Now go! Fill us in during lunch.” Melody made a shooing motion. Sophia smiled brightly and hurried away.

“Why’d you do that?” Veronica asked. “Remus must have his reasons!”

“I know,” Melody said, “but Sophia needs to understand. He’s just making it worse by not saying anything.”

Yvette sighed, “Hopefully they’ll work it out. What a mess.”

\--------

Sophia didn’t want to make a scene during Remus’s lesson so she waited for the students to trickle back to the castle for their Defence class. She’d learned a jinx or two that would delay Remus’s progress, to separate him from the group, but she was afraid of it going awry. She had to settle for calling his name.

She opened her mouth to call, but before she could say anything, his head whipped around, pinning her with a look. She tucked her hands in her sleeves and smiled hesitantly as he stalked towards her. The sleepiness he usually wore this time of the month, fell away with every step towards her.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

“Looking for you,” she said quietly. “Why are you avoiding me?”

He sighed and looked down the corridor at the retreating Gryffindors, then down at the floor. “I’m not avoiding you, Sophie…”

“Of course you are! Shooing me off your lesson, sending Sirius, missing breakfast. I don’t understand! And I - I hate myself for needing you so much, but at the same time it hurts that you’re pushing me away!”

“Sophia…” he sighed, scrubbing his hair and his face. “It’s just the moon. I can’t be around you right now.”

“Remus,” she whispered. She stepped forward and ran a hand down his arm to hold his wrist. He shuddered and sighed. “Please,” she pleaded.

With a sharp growl, his body crowded hers until she was pressed between him and the wall, his hands flat against the stones by her head. “I am _trying_ to protect you! The wolf, Sophia. He wants you. And he’s so close to the surface… wanting. All this black hair,” he nuzzled into the hair draped over her shoulder, ”spread out over my pillow. Your skin,” he shifted to brush his nose and lips along her neck, “caramel and sweet, waiting for my kiss. But most of all, it’s your scent, Sophia.” He kissed down her neck, inhaling deeply. “It’s driving me mad. The wolf snarls and snaps, wanting to claim you, own you. Wants to bathe in your scent. Drown in it.”

He growled again and rolled his hips against hers. She trembled at the unfamiliar sensations, the press of his body, the heat of it all. His words burned through her, leaving a trembling ache in their wake.

“I know you’re afraid, Sophia. I can smell it,” he said, voice raspy with desire. “I smell other things too… not all fear, is it?” he whispered against the shell of her ear. “Push me away, Sophia. Tell me you don’t want me. Lie to me.”

Her shaky hands rose between them to rest lightly on his chest. He rolled his hips again and whispered, “Do it. Push me away.”

A hard shove had him tumbling to the ground, laughing hysterically. His pupils were blown wide, his eyes nearly all black. Chest heaving, she stared down at him, not sure what to do next. Terror made her want to flee, but something molten inside her wanted to climb into his lap and bury herself in him.

His grin was dangerous, wicked. “Run,” he said, rolling to his knees to crawl back to her.

There was nothing left to do but run.

\--------

Sophia burst through the door of her dorm in a fit of panic. She paced anxiously, sliding her glass ball into shapes as she worried. Where was everyone when she needed them? What was happening?

The lunch hour must have arrived and she missed it because Yvette and Veronica came to the dorm to find her. Relieved that she had someone to talk to, Sophia burst out, “Remus attacked me.”

“What? When? Are you all right?” Yvette looked around, alarmed, as though Remus was there in their room.

“No, it’s not - I’m fine. Not that kind of attack. He - I was - “ Sophia shook her head and tugged at her hair.

“All right, calm down. Deep breath. You went to find him after Herbology, right?”

“We were in the corridor, and I said I wanted to know why he was avoiding me. And the next thing I know I’m - “ she heaved a shuddering breath “ - I’m pinned, between him and the wall.”

“Oh - oh no!” Yvette cried. “Did he - hurt you?”

“No, that’s just it. He pressed against me, but he kept his hands on the wall.”

“How… considerate?” Veronica said. “How strange.”

“It was all so sudden and he was talking and I - I wasn’t afraid. Well I was, but it was… I felt something else?” She shook her head and paced. “I hurt, but it was nice, maybe. And then he told me to push him away and run. So I did.”

Yvette and Veronica’s eyes met, then Yvette said, “Melody went to the hospital wing to find you. I’ll go tell her you’re all right.”

Veronica closed the door after her and turned to Sophia, still pacing. “Sophia. Do you think, maybe what you were feeling…” Veronica sat on Sophia’s bed and patted the seat beside her. Sophia sat, wide eyed and worried. “Maybe that hurt-but-nice feeling was maybe desire?”

“What? No!” Sophia hopped up and began pacing again. “I don’t want that. Any of that. I’m not ready!”

“Right, maybe not with Remus, but maybe just for yourself?”

“What.” Sophia stopped and tilted her head in confusion. She pushed her ball in her pocket and sat down next to Veronica again.

“You don’t have to do anything _with_ Remus if you’re not ready. But maybe you need a release of your own. Have you - ever done anything like that before?”

Sophia shook her head.

“Well I don’t want to get into too much detail, but maybe this afternoon, while we’re in class, you’d like to… explore a little? By yourself.”

“I don’t... What if… “

“It’s all right, if you don’t want to. But the nervous energy, that squirmy feeling in your belly, that undefinable ache. That all sounds like desire to me. That’s how I feel after Sirius and I have been fooling around.”

“I don’t want him! Not like that!”

“Okay. That’s fine. Maybe the idea of carrying through is scary. But you’re safe here, to imagine anything you want. Even a you that’s okay with doing those things.”

Sophia frowned. “I’m not sure I can.”

“You have all afternoon. We’ll be back at three. Just, give it some thought. Okay?”

With an absent nod, Sophia pulled her glass ball and rolled it again. Veronica wished her good luck and left. For a while, Sophia just paced the room, considering Veronica’s words. Setting her ball aside, she stripped out of her robe and uniform. After hesitating, she took her camisole and knickers off too.

Standing naked in front of the full length mirror in the corner, she examined her reflection. For all her anxiety over being herself, she’d never looked at her body so closely before. Perhaps fear of what she would find. She was tall, still a little too thin perhaps. The scar on her belly was faint, but the flowers along her arms stood out in stark relief. She ran her fingers down them again, calming at the familiar sensation.

Remus’s words trailed through her mind. Her hair, her skin, the press of her body. Her body. Remus wanted her, and no one else. With no clothes, she saw the flush spread down her neck, across her chest. Her nipples peaked, possibly from the cold, but also from the warm feeling spreading through her.

It hurt, to see herself. To think of him that way. She crawled into bed, enjoying the cool sheets on her heated skin. She closed her eyes and imagined a Sophia that was brave, bold. One that could entice Remus and invite him into her bed. One that could be held safe in the circle of his arms.

She skimmed her hands down her chest, cradled her breasts. Down her belly, and tickled across her inner thighs. Her fingers trailed through the hair at the apex of her thighs, trembling a little before parting her outer lips. The slick moisture there surprised her. She spread it around her sensitive flesh until a sharp spike of something hot coursed through her. 

Small gasps spilled from her lips as she circled the little bud. Her back arched and she craved something more. She felt the fluttering of her inner muscles, clenching on nothing, waiting to be filled.

Safe here, in her room, to imagine whatever she wanted, really _wanted_ , she could imagine Remus there, feasting on her skin. Touching her, filling her, kissing her. With a keening whine, her orgasm broke through her. She rocked her hips, panting and desperate. Her skin tingled and her breath came in heavy gasps.

Well, that was unexpected. 

Warm and sated, she curled up in her blankets and let her mind drift as she faded in and out of sleep. She hoped Remus wasn’t upset with her, because she had much to thank him for. A plan was already forming.

\--------

When the girls returned from their classes, Sophia was dressed and scribbling across a small piece of parchment.

“How was your afternoon?” Veronica asked with a wink.

“Good. Very good,” Sophia laughed. “Very, very good.”

“Well that’s good. Glad to hear it.”

“Yeah, I still feel that crazy pull for Remus, but it’s not so bad right now. And I’ve got a plan.”

“Ooh, I love plans,” Yvette said, rubbing her hands together. “What are we working on?”

“I need to see Remus. Apologize for my earlier hysteria. But I can’t get too close, because I don’t want to set him off again. So I’ve written him a few notes.”

“Going to mail them?” Melody asked.

“No, actually… I was hoping… “ she pulled some of her empty sleeping potion vials from her side table. “Actually, I’m going to need your help.”

The girls worked through the afternoon on Sophia’s plan, arriving a little late to dinner in the process. Remus wasn’t at the Gryffindor table, but the other boys were. Veronica went over and kissed Sirius. 

Taking the seat next to him, she asked, “We still meeting up after dinner?”

“You know it,” he said with a wink.

“Great.” Turning to James she said, “You owe Sophia.”

James straightened. “Does she need something?”

“We need you to get Remus to the library this evening.”

James shook his head. “Impossible. Remus is too on edge. He’s keeping to our dorm to keep Sophia safe. He feels terrible about threatening her earlier.”

“Yeah, see, she’s not so upset about it. It was unexpected, but actually it turned out all right.”

“Really?” James looked at Sirius and Peter, all three looking surprisingly bewildered. “Still, he gets tired and will want to get to bed early.”

“Trust me,” Veronica grinned, “he wants to be in the library. At seven. Your usual table.”

\--------

Sophia’s palms were sweating as she followed Melody to the library. Melody smiled encouragement but it did nothing to calm her racing heart. They sat two tables away from the Gryffindor boys. James and Remus were sitting next to one another, facing her. James was revising, but Remus dozed across his textbook. She knew the exact second he scented her because his head shot up, pupils already dilated.

He made to rise, to come to her, but she shook her head. Confused, he sat back with a scowl for James. Sophia felt the hot rush of adrenaline at the sight of him. She had to fight the sensation to plaster her body against his and lick the exposed skin of his neck. What was wrong with her? With a light shiver, she pulled her thoughts together. She had a task and she would stick with it.

Knowing he was watching her, she reached into her bag for a single glass vial and set it on the table. Her eyes met his as she reached up to the clip in her hair to pull out the tiny roll of parchment she’d tucked there earlier. She uncapped the vial, slid the note inside, and recapped it. Breathing deep to help her focus on the spell she’d practiced with the girls, she flicked her wand with a whispered spell to banish the glass so it sailed across the tables to knock into Remus.

James looked up at the girls, then mumbled to Remus. Remus shook his head and opened the vial. His eyes closed as he breathed in the scent of her from the parchment. He smiled and gave her a questioning look, but she only waited. Finally, he pulled the note out, smelled it one more time, then opened it to read.

_My sweet Remus, you were a very naughty boy this morning, pressing me to the wall like that. Naughty boys get punished, you know._

His eyes met hers, concern all over his face. He frowned at the parchment, then made to come over again. But she shook her head and took out another vial from her bag. He sat down slowly, still confused but clearly eager. He tucked the first parchment in the vial and waited.

She removed the scarf from her neck and set it aside. When she reached for the buttons of her blouse, his jaw dropped open. Two buttons, three. His cheeks flushed a bright red and he had a white knuckled grip on the edge of the table. She reached into her shirt and plucked a second parchment from her bra, nestled between her breasts. She tucked it into the vial and banished it to him.

He licked his lips as he drew it close. His fingers were clumsy getting the cork off, and he groaned softly as he inhaled her scent. He unrolled the parchment to see her next note.

_I was scared Remus, but also more turned on than I thought possible. I went back to my room and touched myself until I came to the thought of you. Of your body sinking into mine. Your kisses. Your touch. I didn’t know I could feel that way._

His head whipped up, feral and intense. Sophia’s breath left in a whoosh. Her nipples ached and a wave of desire made her shiver. She pulled one last vial from her bag and set it on the table. His impossibly wide eyes widened even further. One hand gripped the table until it looked like it might crack. The other slid under the table out of her sight, and she could only imagine what he might be doing in a public setting. James looked like he wanted to object but was also terrified of stepping between them, with whatever was happening. 

She thought he was going to break when her hand slid under the table as well. His eyes drifted shut on a sigh, then flew open as if afraid he would miss something. She couldn’t help her blush. As far as anyone knew, the last note was in her pocket. But really she’d tucked it in her knickers. It was perhaps weird or gross, but the look on Remus’s face was worth it.

She was nervous this time so the glass went a little wide. James reached out to slide it closer to Remus, but Remus shoved him away to grab it himself. For a long minute, he just stared at the vial, hands pressed hard against the table. Finally, he flicked the cork off and inhaled deeply. She blushed harder at his groan. His hand disappeared below the table again as he bent over the glass. James stared hard at his textbook, while Melody grinned maniacally. The knickers had been her idea.

Looking dazed, Remus sat up and shakily pulled the last parchment out.

_I decided you were a good boy after all. I’m not quite ready for those things just yet. But one day, Remus. Good boys deserve a reward. You most of all. With love, Sophia._

Sophia rose on her shaky legs and smiled at Remus. He stood too, looking ready to crawl across the tables to her. She shouldered her bag, then picked up her scarf. Trying to focus again, she managed to banish it right to his face. She laughed with Melody as he untangled it from his head, sniffing hard at it all the while. 

She blew him a kiss and walked away.

\--------

“My prickly pear! I missed you today!” Sirius greeted her with a kiss.

“I missed you too, nutter. Where are we going?” she asked, looking at his full rucksack.

“Somewhere chilly. I brought blankets.”

She smiled and took his hand. Past Gryffindor Tower he opened the door to a small study room with cracked windows. The chairs were piled on the table as though someone meant to clean the floor and then never bothered because the floor was grimy with dust.

“Lovely,” she said, wrinkling her nose.

“Appearances can be deceiving.” A flick of his wand and the glamour disappeared, leaving an empty room behind. Although the window was still cracked. “The window won’t stay fixed, but it’s a nice place to hang out anyway.” He spread a thick blanket on the stone floor and pulled her down next to him on it.

Veronica helped him spread a second blanket over top of them. She curled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Mm… this is nice.” She slipped her hand under the hem of his shirt and caressed the skin of his stomach and chest. “You feel so warm.”

“You naughty thing, trying to get me undressed already! Woo me a little at least!”

She laughed and tilted her head for a kiss. “Silly thing, you know that’s what we came up here for.”

“That means you won’t mind if I…” He reached under her shirt, straight up to her bra, squeezing lightly. He kissed her again and said, “Can I see them?”

“Erm, yeah… “ She lifted a bit so she could pull her shirt over her head, revealing a bra she’d transfigured from boring blah to black with hot pink polka dots. His eye glazed when he saw it, mouth hanging open a little. “You have to move a little, so I can reach.”

“Wait, I just want to see.”

“Okay.” She wasn’t sure what was so interesting about her bra, but he seemed enthralled by the shape of it, and of her breasts. Up until now, he’d only felt them through or under her shirt. He sat up to straddle her hips, and ran his hands up and down her torso. Finally he pulled her bra off and began all over again, this time squeezing and mushing her breasts together. “What are you doing?” she laughed.

“I have no idea. But they’re so… mesmerizing. And soft and bouncy and… I don’t know.”

“I think they’re kind of boring.”

“They are the best breasts I’ve ever seen.”

She smiled at him, “Seen a lot of breasts, have you?”

“Nah. Peter had a lad mag once… We managed to sneak a few peeks before James found it and set it on fire. Went on about dignity of women and our soulmates being ashamed of us.”

Veronica giggled, “James Potter, advocate for women.”

“Hardly. But it’s easy for him to go on about soulmates and purity when his soulmate lived across the common room from him. Even if she wouldn’t spit on him if he was on fire.”

“Surely if he was on fire.”

“Maybe then.” Sirius bent to kiss her. “I don’t want to talk about James when I have you half naked.”

“Yeah, I don’t either.”

He straightened his body out above hers, kissing her deeply, while his hands continued their meandering course over her body. For a moment, she hated her round belly and wondered for the millionth time why there wasn’t less fat in her belly and more in her boobs. But Sirius was getting better at pulling those sweet moans from her lips, and she couldn’t let it bother her for long. She spread her legs a little so he could settle between her thighs. She could feel the firm bulge of his erection pressing against her. A wave of heat washed over her and she wrapped a leg around his hip. His skin felt so perfect, so warm, against hers. She gripped his hair and kissed him harder.

“Sirius… “ Her nipples ached for more. She pulled his hand up to cover her breast, encouraging him to squeeze harder. It wasn’t enough. Or maybe it was too much. “Should we stop.”

“Yes. No.” He groaned against her mouth, then dragged his mouth down her neck. He sat up, straddling her thighs, stroking down her body to her waist. “I don’t know. Is it too much? Not enough? I don’t know. Like there’s no need to rush when we have a lifetime, but I want it all now.”

She wriggled out from under him and sat on her knees to kiss him again. “I feel the same and I don’t know if we should keep going or not.”

“Just the fact that we’re asking means we should probably stop.”

“Just a few more minutes. You can handle a few more, right?” 

He answered by pulling their bodies flush and kissing her hard. He twisted them so he could lie back on the blanket, with her sitting across his hips. She leaned on her hands to kiss him again, light and soft. She arched her back so the tips of her breasts just brushed against his chest. It tickled in a way that had her shivering against him. His hands rested on her thighs, squeezing hard to tip her forward, deepening their kiss. 

He finally pushed her away. “It’s starting to hurt. Either we stop now or I have to finish.”

“Finish,” she said, pulling him to sitting while she kissed him again. “Definitely finish. I want to see.”

He groaned when she ground down against him. He kissed down her neck, across her upper chest. She pushed his head down, arching her back, so his lips ghosted across her nipple. “Yes, fuck, like that, Sirius.”

His hand on her back pressed her breasts against him and he opened his mouth to suck her nipple inside. She gasped, “Fucking hell! Your mouth! Ow, not so hard. Yessss…” She hissed as his tongue flicked across her nipple.

“Damn it, Veronica… I’m so… so close… “ 

She bounced lightly in his lap, grinding against him. He shoved his hand down his pants, stroking himself hard and fast. 

“Yes, love… me too.” She ducked her head against his shoulder and put her own hand down her pants. “Yes.” She kissed him hard, tugging at his hair, then threw her head back with a moan as her orgasm swept through her. 

“Oh god, Veronica!” He pressed his head to her chest as he came, groaning into her skin. She ran her fingers through his hair and murmured sweet nothings. He sagged against her and they sat together, hugging each other close in the afterglow. “Oh my prickly pear…” he moaned, “that was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

She giggled and cupped his cheeks to kiss him gently. She pulled her t-shirt over her head while he spelled his pants clean, and they lay back together on the blanket. 

“I hate school,” he said, breaking the soft silence between them.

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“I hate having a curfew, and saying goodbye to you. I hate spending the night alone. I hate stealing kisses in drafty stone rooms.”

She lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest. “Want to run away together? My mum would buy us a house. Probably pay you a handsome sum to marry me. More if you can get me pregnant within a year.”

“Is she really so anxious for you to marry?”

Veronica laid her head back down. “Yes. It’s all I’ve heard my whole life. You should have seen the care package she sent when I said I’d finally spoken, and that you kissed me. She’s ready to plan a wedding as soon as we give hint we’re ready.”

“You’re not even of age yet.”

“April’s just around the corner. Spring weddings are all the rage, right?” When he didn’t reply, Veronica laughed, “I’m not marrying you this spring, Sirius.”

“Yeah, no I know… it just took me by surprise is all.”

“That we might marry one day? Isn’t that what you want?”

He hugged her closer, “More than anything. A family of our own sounds perfect. You and me, against the world.”

“Do you think your parents would approve?”

“Of course they will. For some reason, the Potters think I can do no wrong. They think it’s James leading me astray, and not the other way around. But they’re wrong anyway, it’s Remus with all the truly wicked ideas.”

Veronica turned her head to kiss his chest, letting the comment slide. He’d manage to brush off any mention of Walburga and Orion, and she wouldn’t hassle him about it.

“Speaking of Remus,” Sirius said, “what did he need to go to the library for?”

Veronica smiled. “Sophia’s had a sort of awakening. And wanted Remus to be a part of it. She wrote him a few notes, doused them in her scent, and delivered them to him in the library. It seemed a good meeting place - quiet so she wouldn’t have to speak to him, and big enough she didn’t have to get too close.”

“Clever. He has a hard enough time reining it in during the rest of the month. But just before the moon, he’s near mad with it.”

“He’s been good for her,” Veronica said quietly. “Patient, thoughtful. He has a knack for knowing what to say before she loses control.”

“It’s because he can smell her. The anxiety, the fear. So he can head it off before others see it. He likes it, being needed by her.”

“It’s nice to be needed.”

“I need you.”

“I know.”

\--------

On Saturday morning, the girls were unsurprised that Remus didn’t come to breakfast. According to James, he’d locked himself in his bed with Sophia’s notes and scarf, putting up enough silencing charms to leave no doubt as to what was happening behind his curtains. He’d probably be sleeping or… something… for the rest of the day, but was counting on her to be in the hospital wing the morning after his transformation.

Sophia stayed in Remus’s usual bed in the hospital for most of the day, reading her textbooks and practicing her spell work. She had to go to sleep in her little room, but she was up before the sun rose to welcome Remus back.

He was half asleep, but rubbed his face in his pillow. He sighed softly at the scent of her, and made no fuss when they cleaned and healed his wounds. Sophia tucked herself in behind him, spooning against his back to keep him warm. Remus slept deeply enough for his wounds to be mostly healed by dinner time. He shared dinner with Sophia in the hospital wing, then let Sirius, James, and Peter take him back to their dorm.

On Monday, Remus was more alert than usual for the day after the full moon. Sophia followed his timetable again, and managed several spells without incident. 

“I feel so much better today, too,” Sophia said to the girls at lunch time. “That crowded, anxious feeling is gone and I’m not feeling like I need to climb Remus like a tree.”

Melody spat her juice, “Oh my word! Like a tree! Sophia, you naughty thing!”

“I know! But the feeling is gone, and now I feel like myself again.” She tucked her hands up her sleeves and smiled. “I was worried that obsession was genetic.”

“Do you think it was just his furry little problem?” Yvette asked. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it makes him want you more, right? Like your hormones are just all out there. Maybe he’s got something setting you off?”

“Is that a thing?” Melody asked.

“I don’t know,” Yvette said. “Just guessing. It would make sense, right, if she was his soulmate?”

“An interesting hypothesis. We’ll see how it goes next month, I guess.”

Sophia tucked her hands in her sleeves and looked over at Remus, talking to Sirius with a smile. “I’m not sure what to think of that.”

“Let’s do a little research,” Yvette suggested.

“I did,” Sophia replied. “Over the Christmas holiday. There isn’t much out there on werewolves.”

Yvette said, “Let’s branch out a little. Look at the mating habits of real wolves. I’ll bet it’s similar.”

Sophia wrinkled her nose, then laughed. “I think I’m happy not to be the weird one in this relationship.”

“Oh you’re weird,” Melody said, nudging her playfully. “You two are fitting together perfectly.”

“Yeah,” Sophia said with a small smile in Remus’s direction, “I think we are.”


	8. Year 6: Chapter 8

Veronica shoved her books onto her trunk. “I’m sick of homework. The day’s too nice to spend with parchment and ink. Let’s go play!”

Yvette looked up from the textbook she was sharing with Sophia. “We’re nearly done here. I suppose we could finish after dinner.”

“I’m in!” Melody said, hopping off her bed.

Veronica clapped and pulled her uniform off, to exchange it for loose fitting jeans and a t-shirt. She grabbed a lightweight jumper, in case the March weather turned. The girls took the path to the lake with blankets, magazines, and sweets. Veronica leaned back on her arms, soaking in the sun while Melody and Sophia poured over the newest issue of _Wicked Witch_ magazine.

A loud bark drew their attention. Down the shore, James, Remus, and Peter were walking towards them, a large black dog circling them with tail wagging. James threw a stick and the dog bounded off to fetch it. The boys joined them on the grass.

“Sophia,” Remus said happily as he sat next to her. 

Peter sat at the edge of the blanket with a mumbled hello. James nodded and whistled for Padfoot. “I see you lovely ladies had the same idea. Day’s too nice to waste inside.”

Veronica tensed as the dog came running up, stick in his mouth. He dropped it and nudged at James’s legs. He sat down next to Veronica and rested his head in her lap. With a nervous giggle, she pet his head. “I like you better as Sirius.”

He whined and licked her hand.

“Eww! Don’t ever do that again!” She held her hand out to Yvette, face scrunched up. “Help me, my wand is under this giant dog.”

Yvette tapped Veronica’s hand with a cleaning charm. “Is he going to be like this all afternoon?”

James shrugged. “Probably. We don’t usually get enough time outside during the winter months and he needed a good run.” He picked up the stick and threw it down the shore. 

Padfoot yipped and took off running for it. He shook the stick, and then stepped on the end to crack it in half. Dropping the piece from his mouth, he waded into the lake. He splashed and jumped, then ran off further down the shore.

“Does he realize he looks like a loon?”

“He looks like a dog,” James corrected. “It’d be weird if all he did was sit quietly and nod at all your questions. Plus, he likes it. Doesn’t have to think so much when he’s Padfoot.”

“Hmm…” Veronica said, watching her soulmate frolic and roll. He followed a scent into the grass, then abandoned it to return to their side. Pulling her wand, she dried him off so he could sit next to her.

“He likes it when you scratch his head and neck. Or his belly,” Remus added.

“I’ll bet he does,” Melody said with a wink. Peter squeaked a laugh.

Veronica scratched by his ears. “Where is your collar, Padfoot? People are going to think you’re a stray.”

“It’s here,” James said, pulling a bright red collar from his pocket. “But he hates it so…”

“It’ll do no good in your pocket!” Yvette said.

James snorted, “You girls realize he is not actually a dog, right? That if push came to shove he could become a real boy again?”

“That wouldn’t be keeping his secret very well, now would it?” Melody asked.

Remus rolled his eyes, “We’ve had this discussion with him about a million times. Let’s change the subject, please.”

“So, Easter hols in a month. Who has plans in place?” Melody asked.

“My mum has her new house in Leeds,” Veronica said to Padfoot. “Want to go with me to see it?”

He gave two short barks.

“That means no,” James said.

“Oh,” Veronica said with a frown. “Did you have other plans already?”

“The, er, full moon is on the fourth so… “ Remus said quietly. Sophia squeezed his wrist in comfort.

“Oh, right. How silly of me! Of course you’ll stay here. Well then, I’ll stay with you.” Veronica pat Padfoot on the head again and he rubbed his head against her thigh. “You’re getting hair on my clothes. I’m not sure I like having a dog. Go chase a bird, or something!”

Padfoot ran off, leaving Veronica covered in black hairs. James brandished his wand, “May I?” She nodded and his spell vanished the hair.

“Thanks. I suppose I’ll have to learn that one… “

“You’ll be able to do it wandless in no time,” Remus said with an eye roll.

“Does he really spend so much time as a dog?”

“Yes,” James, Remus, and Peter answered at the same time.

Melody and Yvette shook their heads with identical smiles. 

“Uh oh,” Peter said quietly. “Red alert.” Remus groaned, but James’s head whipped around.

“Lily!” He called to the his soulmate, coming down the path with Dorcas Meadowes. “My sweet Lily-bud! Down here!” He waved his arm at her, grinning madly when she answered his wave, even though it came with an eye roll. He whistled two short blasts, and one long one in the direction Padfoot had run off. By the time Lily and Dorcas arrived, Sirius was walking up the shore to join the group.

Veronica couldn’t help but admire him as he walked up. He was gorgeous with his flyaway hair, snug t-shirt, her favorite jeans. And her collar around his neck. He kissed her briefly, then lay down next to her, tucking a hand under his head. This made his shirt ride up a little, exposing a stripe of skin at his waist. Spending so much time as Padfoot must keep him so fit. Veronica felt the press of her skin against her clothes and hated, again, that she was heavier than he was. There would be no adorable ‘wearing her boyfriend’s jumper’ moments for her. In fact, he could wear her jump - 

“Veronica!” Yvette yelled to get her attention.

“What?” Veronica yelled back, startled out of her reverie.

“I _said_ , since so many of us are staying behind for Easter, maybe we can get permission for a special trip to Hogsmeade. Do you want to go? Or do you want to stay behind ogling Sirius?”

Veronica’s face flushed, then flushed a deeper red at Sirius’s wink, “Oh shut it, you. I’d love to. Anything to get away from school for a while.”

“You know,” Sirius said, “if you want to go home for Easter, I don’t mind staying here without you.”

All four Slytherin girls started laughing. “Oh my word!” Melody said, wiping tears. “Can you imagine your mum’s face when you tell her you left Sirius here all alone?”

Yvette grinned. “Priceless. How fast do you think she’d arrange a portkey back to school?”

Veronica returned the grin and shook her head. She wondered what her mother would think of her reputation among Veronica’s friends.

James’s face screwed up in confusion, “Why would she care so much? You see him all the time here. A holiday apart wouldn’t be a big deal, would it?”

“Eh,” Veronica shrugged, “my mum is a bit overzealous when it comes to soulmates. She almost cried when I said I wanted to buy that choker for Sirius.”

“My mum is the same,” James said. “Always asking after Lily, and sending me sweets to comfort me when I have to say she’s rejected me again.”

Lily blew raspberries at him. He leaned forward, as though to steal a kiss from her cheek, but she shoved his face away. “Stop wooing me! Can you not act like a besotted fool for five minutes?”

“I’m not sure,” James said, still grinning. “I haven’t tried.”

“Not to worry, James,” Remus said, laughing, “she’s starting to cave anyway.”

“Is she?” James asked with a dopey grin for Lily.

“Remus John Lupin! Not another word!” Lily said sternly. “Or I will tell them what you said on patrol with me!”

“Too late, I already told them that,” Remus said with a wink. He turned to James, “She sleeps in your quidditch jersey, the one that went ‘missing.’”

“I do not!”

“She absolutely does,” Dorcas said, not looking up from the magazine in Melody's lap.

“Doracs! How could you betray me like that?”

“Because I’m ready for you to get a move on with that one.” Dorcas looked up, and with mock sincerity said, “I’m not sure you realize this, but you’re starting to pine.”

“I am not!”

“Yes. You are. And it’s tiresome.” She looked back at the magazine and said, “Just snog him already.”

Lily made an indignant huff and scowled at James, who was still looking like Christmas had come early.

“What we need is a date!” James said. “I’ll talk with Dumbledore about a Hogsmeade trip for Easter. And we’ll go on a date.”

If Lily was going to complain about his presumption, she missed her chance. Sirius invited Veronica to go for a walk, and then Sophia invited Remus to do the same. Melody and Dorcas drew Lily and Yvette into a conversation about make-up charms from the magazine. Growing bored with the conversation, Peter and James drifted closer to the shore to throw rocks in the lake and talk about, “literally anything other than make-up.”

“Those boys are ridiculous,” Dorcas muttered.

“You’re ridiculous! Going on about me pining!” Lily hissed at her. “I’m not pining.”

Melody looked at her “Lily, forgive me, but I don’t even know you and I know you’re pining.” Lily’s mouth dropped open in shock at Melody’s audacity, but Melody wasn’t done yet. “All that fighting? That’s foreplay. The name-calling, witty comebacks, staring when you think he’s not looking. And of course wearing his jersey? Pining.”

Dorcas laughed and nudged Melody’s shoulder with her own, “Couldn’t have said it better myself!” 

“I just notice things,” Melody said. “Goodness knows I’ve done enough mooning over boys. Stupid, the lot of them.”

“Maybe you need to start mooning over girls,” Dorcas said with a wink, then laughed at Melody’s blush.

“On that note,” Yvette said, coming to Melody’s rescue, “we need to be heading back. We’ll see you lot later!” Making their goodbyes, the groups went their separate ways.

\--------

“The girls told me tomorrow is your birthday,” Sophia said as she and Remus walked away from the group.

“Yes. Seventeen, at long last.”

“I wish I’d known sooner, we could have planned something special.”

Remus smiled, “Just being with you is special enough. I’ve never made much a of a big deal with my birthday. Half the time the full moon ruins it anyway.”

Sophia’s smile dropped at that. “Mine’s so close to Christmas, it’s usually overshadowed by that.”

“We should start a new birthday celebration. Something in June.”

“Why in June? We could just shift it around in March, on the date of the new moon.”

“Well, I was…,” he shoved his hands in his pockets and said quietly, “I was, er, bitten. Around my fifth birthday. It hasn’t felt very special since then.”

Sophia tucked her hands in her sleeves, “Oh. I suppose I feel the same, my father dying just after my fifteenth birthday.”

Remus glanced at her, then kicked a rock in the path. “You haven’t said how he died.”

“Miscast spell is what the medical examiner concluded.”

“Was it?” he asked, eyes still on the ground.

“No.”

“Good.” As he they continued walking, he pulled his hand out of his pocket. Sophia wrapped tentative fingers around his wrist, a gesture he returned with a smile.

They were nearly to the point Remus thought they should head back, as dinner was approaching. But Sophia took hold of both his wrists so they were facing one another. “You’re such a good boy, Remus,” she said softly.

A light shiver ran through him at her words. He closed his eyes and she wondered if that helped him to place her scent. Could he smell her rush of desire? His blown pupils said yes. 

“I wish… that I could do something for you,” she continued. His mouth dropped open a little as his eyes dropped to her lips.

He took a few steps back, pulling his wrists from her grip. “I want that too, but it’s too much. I don’t trust myself not to - the wolf is dangerous, Sophia. And strong. And sometimes I lose my head.”

She pulled her ball from her pocket and rolled it between her palms. “Do you trust me, Remus?”

“Yes,” he said with a heavy exhale. “You know I do.”

She inclined her head to the trees ahead of them. He followed without hesitation, not even glancing behind to see if anyone followed. When they’d lost sight of the outside world, she indicated they sit. Remus rested his back against the trunk of a small tree.

“Put your hands here,” she said, indicating the ground on either side of his hips. 

He pressed his palms into the dirt and watched as she molded her glass ball. The glass formed a slender ring around one wrist, traveled behind the tree, then formed another ring around his other wrist. 

She sat back with a nervous smile, “Okay?”

Remus tugged hard at the glass. It was thin enough he should have been able to shatter it, but the bond held tight. His eyes widened as he shifted against the tree.

“Is it all right, Remus?” she asked again.

“Yeah,” he said roughly, licking his lips. “Yeah it’s fine.” He watched as she scooted forward on her knees until she was nearly touching him. His heart started to race, and he felt his cock hardening. There was no telling what she might do, now that she knew he couldn’t accidentally touch her.

“I was almost kissed once. And it scared me. It - ” she shook her head to dispel the memory, “it wasn’t me, yeah?”

For a moment, pure rage flashed across his face, but the glass held.

“He didn’t succeed. And he didn’t get to try again.” He closed his eyes on her words and took several deep breaths. “It always made me feel sick, the thought of being kissed by someone. But you, you’re such a good boy, Remus. And I want to. With you.”

He licked his lips again and nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

She leaned forward, pressing a hand to his chest. Slowly, so slowly, she moved forward until her lips just brushed his. He exhaled at the soft pressure. 

“I’m not - is - “ she licked her lips and accidentally brushed her tongue against his lip. He moaned and bent his head forward to press eagerly against her mouth again. 

“Open,” he whispered.

“Yes,” she whispered back. Tentatively she opened, increasing the pressure on his lips. Her tongue reached out for his and he responded by sucking lightly on it. Slowly she gained confidence, tilting her head and nibbling along his lips. Finally she sat back on her heels to meet his eyes. Under her fingers, his heart raced at a pace to match her own.

Suddenly shy of him, she reached out to his glass bonds.

“Wait!” he yelled. “Not yet.” He closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree. “Not yet,” he said again quietly.

She sat next to him, resting her head on his chest. Her head rose and fell with every breath he took. After an age, he whispered, “All right.”

Sophia reached for the glass again, calling it all back to her and forming it into a ball. Remus rubbed lightly at his wrists, his eyes not leaving her face. 

“I didn’t think about it leaving a mark,” she said, tracing the back of one wrist.

“It’s all right. Better than.” His smile was radiant, “Sophia, that was - it was brilliant. Thank you. For trusting me.” He pulled out his wand and healed his left wrist. 

“I could say the same to you,” she said with a blush. She rolled the ball a few times, then put it back in her pocket. “Do you want me to try healing the other wrist?”

“Actually, I was thinking I’d keep it a while. Remind myself that really happened.”

Sophia blushed at the ground, then reached out for Remus’s newly healed wrist. She pulled him gently from the woods and back to the castle. At this rate, they’d likely missed dinner, but neither of them could bother to care.

\--------

Veronica opened the letter from her mother with an eye roll. “Guess what? She’s thrilled I’m staying behind for Easter. No surprises there. Anyone have anything better?”

“Looks like something good on its way,” Yvette said, pointing. A large owl carried a package, heading straight for them. “Did anyone order anything? It’s not time for any care packages.”

The owl landed with a thump in front of Veronica. “Oh,” she said, “it’s from my dad.” She gave a sausage to the owl before sending it on its way. She pulled the letter from the top of the box. Opening it, she quickly scanned the contents then tucked it way. “It’s the box he meant to send at Christmas.”

She opened the package and found various bags of sweets. “Here,” she said, passing one to Yvette. “Take and pass. All the way down the table.”

“You’re not going to save it?” Yvette asked, with a concerned glance to Melody.

“No, I don’t want it.” 

With cheers and thanks, the students down the table grabbed sweets from the bags and tucked them away for later. Halfway down the table, the treats stopped in the hands of Mulciber and his gang. Veronica wanted to complain she’d meant for everyone to share, but also didn’t want to raise a ruckus with that lot.

“Everything all right?” Melody asked quietly.

“It’s nothing I want to go into - “ she cut off when Sirius arrived. “Hello, love, ready to go?”

Sirius eyed the sweets being eaten down the table. “Yeah, just checking up. What’d you get?”

“Nothing, just a box from my dad to share. I’m done too, let’s head on to Potions. We’ll see you there,” she said to her friends.

In class, Veronica was distracted by the letter from her father. During the lull when they simply had to wait for the potion to simmer long enough, she pulled it out to read again. She skipped the part about the box getting lost and found, and went straight to the section about Sirius.

_Your mother told me you’ve finally found your soulmate. And, sweetheart, I couldn’t be happier for you. Your mother and I had many wonderful years together but finding Meredith was the best thing to ever happen to me. If there’s anything I can do to help you, please let me know. The Black family has some questionable practices but they are powerful and wealthy. Together, you and Sirius can do great things._

“Everything all right?” Sirius asked her. 

“Yeah… fine,” she muttered back, focused on the last bit of her letter.

_I’m sorry we didn’t get to spend Christmas together, as it’s likely to be the last chance I had to see you. I imagine now that you’re turning seventeen and it’s not Wizengamot mandated, you won’t be visiting anymore. It saddens me to think you’d choose a life without your family. Please consider a holiday with us every so often. We love you so much!_

Sirius put his arm around her and tried to read over her shoulder but she shrugged his arm off. Tucking the letter back in her pocket, she gave him a small smile. He checked their potion, and then tried to hug her again. Veronica stiffened and shoved him away.

Next he tried pushing his stool next to hers to take her hand, but she wiggled away. With a sigh, he stirred their potion and decanted a portion for marking. While he dropped it on Slughorn’s desk, Veronica glanced through her father’s letter one more time.

Sometimes she wished she’d known him better. Would the wording sting so much if she could imagine him saying the words kindly? Did Meredith help him to write it? She’d never had a real conversation about soulmates with either of them. Was her father just relieved she’d never be in the same position her mother had been in? And did he sometimes regret the way he left?

Did he really love Veronica, or did she just remind him of a painful past?

Blinking away tears, she shoved the letter into her pocket. Sirius tried to hug her yet again but she pushed his hands away. “Stop trying to hug me!” she growled at him.

“I’m sorry! You look upset and I want to make you feel better!” 

“Well it’s not helping, all right?”

“Sorry,” he said again, looking at her sadly.

For some reason that just angered her all the more and she wanted to smack his stupid face. Not even waiting for dismissal, she hurried from the room with her bag. She needed to get away, needed time to think. The sound of Sirius’s following footsteps spurred her on.

“Veronica, wait!” Sirius grabbed her arm and spun her around. “What happened? Please tell me, so I can help you.”

“You can’t help and I don’t want to talk about it with you. Let me go.” Wrenching her arm away, she turned to go just as the others were leaving the classroom. “I have lessons to get to. I’ll see you at dinner.”

He ran around to block her path. “You think I’m just going to let you go like this? You’re upset and I want to help.” He ran his hands up her arms and then around her back.

“Stop hugging me! Honestly! Is that for you or for me?”

“You?” he asked, confused.

“Well it’s not helping! I don’t want hugs, I want you to leave me alone!”

He growled in frustration as his voice raised in volume. “How am I supposed to go about my day knowing you’re hurting like this? You look on the verge of tears!”

“Stop yelling at me!” she yelled back, covering her face as the tears started to fall. “You stupid boy, look what you made me do!” 

His arms came around her and she screeched as she shoved him off. “Fuck _off_ , Sirius!” She shot a tripping jinx at him to knock him to the ground and made a hasty retreat with Yvette and Melody.

Lessons were difficult with her father’s letter and the argument with Sirius swirling around in her brain. At dinner, Sirius sullenly watched her from across the Great Hall. The noise of the Hall was too much to handle so she left dinner early, opting to sit in the courtyard alone instead. She sighed when Sirius joined her, but he just sat quietly next to her, hands in his pockets instead of crowding around her. Her mind raged and tried to piece together the broken bits of her anger into something that made sense.

After several minutes of silence, Veronica cleared her throat. “It’s my dad… I’m so sick of him getting under my skin. Acting like my mum was… just nothing at all. And he’s… my only family… ” Veronica’s words became garbled and useless as emotion overtook her again.

“He’s not family, Veronica. We’re family. You and me. And we get to decide who is our family. We’ll build a whole new one.”

“With a million babies?” she huffed with a laugh. 

“Yeah, but also with Aunt Melody who teaches our kids to put on eyeliner, and then kick arses of the anyone that doesn’t appreciate it. And Aunt Yvette who convinces us they’re _not_ too young for potions kits. You’ll have dinner with the girls while me and the lads howl at the moon. We’ll holiday with James and Lily, and mind the Lupin kids for their second honeymoon. _That’s_ family. It’s us against the world, and only those we let in.”

By the end of his speech, Veronica could smile through her tears. She wiped at her face with the sleeve of her robe and said, “What about Peter?”

Sirius rolled his eyes, “That prat will be sneaking sweets to the babies as soon as they get teeth.” He ran his hands down her arms and peered into her eyes. “You and me, all right?”

She pressed her lips together and blinked away fresh tears. “I’m sorry,” she said softly.

“Don’t be,” he said, hesitantly reaching for her hand. She squeezed his fingers. “We’re still working it out.” He kissed the top of her head and sighed, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Her emotions were running too high for this. Gripping his shirt, she pressed her face into his shoulder, willing the tears away. “I just wish… everyone would stop pushing me at you, as if I’m too stupid to pick you on my own.”

He rubbed her back as she held him tight. “Maybe they’re just trying to be supportive. Or maybe this is how they show they care about you. Or maybe they’re idiots that don’t know how to listen when you speak. Whatever it is, shake it off. All right? We’re in this together. You and me. No matter what they think.”

“You and me. That’s nice.” Veronica rested her head on his shoulder until curfew drove them inside.

\--------

The following week, Veronica met with Sirius in the library to catch up on homework in a place where they couldn’t be distracted. Sirius brought up Easter plans once again. 

“I talked it over with the boys, and they can miss me for this moon, if you still want to go visit your mum.”

“Really?” Veronica asked, twirling her quill. “She’s going to be… a lot to take in.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. It just seems like a good time to meet her, right?”

“Yes… I suppose,” Veronica said slowly. “If we only give her a few days notice, she won’t have time to plan a surprise wedding…”

Sirius rolled his eyes, “Will you please take this seriously?”

She shook her head with a small smile, “Oh I’m taking it seriously. I don’t think you’re taking it seriously.”

“I’ll have you know, I take everything _Sirius_ -ly,” he grinned.

“Ugh, that was terrible. How long have you been sitting on that joke?”

Sirius shrugged, “It’s a perennial favorite. You’ll learn to leave ‘serious’ out of your vocabulary.”

“Excuse you, you said it first.”

“Yeah, but only to set you up for the joke.”

She rolled her eyes at that and said, “Can we please focus? If my mum knows you’re coming, she’ll go overboard. Best she only hears of it a day or two beforehand.”

“Fine. You know her best.”

Veronica did know her best. And now she was worried.


	9. Year 6: Chapter 9

Sophia and Yvette said a cheerful goodbye to Melody and Veronica on Saturday morning as they took the carriages to Hogsmeade Station.

Yvette flopped onto her bed as she said, “I hope they have a good time. Poor Veronica. Her mother is going to drive her mad.” She sat up with a sigh and started pulling her textbooks from her bag. “All right. I’m going to finish all my homework now so I have the whole week free. What about you?”

“I have a few drawings to work on for Herbology, and my essay for Charms. Probably something for Defence and Potions, but I don’t remember.” Sophia pulled her parchments out, and her herbology textbook. “Drawing isn’t exactly one of my skills.”

“Here, try this.” Yvette spelled the parchment thinner and laid it over the textbook so the image showed through. “Now you can just trace it.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t have thought of that.” Sophia traced her lines for several minutes. “Yvette, since the girls aren’t here... What would you say about me trying to sleep in the dorm again?”

“You mean without your potion?”

“Yes. Not all the time. But Madam Pomfrey says that the monitoring spells on my room haven’t been spiking as badly lately. And that maybe I can give it a try, if I like.”

“That’s good news, isn’t it?”

“Very good news. I’m still getting nightmares but they’re not as vivid anymore. And sometimes I can tell when I’ll have a ‘good’ night. It might not work. I might still wake up… with a nightmare. But would it be okay with you if I try?”

“Of course! Anything you think will help.”

“Okay,” Sophia sighed happily. She blushed lightly, “I think tonight. I’m hoping to spend a lot of time with Remus this weekend and that always helps.”

“Something special planned before the full moon?”

“You could say that. I found a little information about how wolves mate, and there seemed to be a lot of scent marking. And the males fight over the female until she picks the best of them.”

“Lovely. Going to try something like that with Remus?”

Sophia nodded. “We’ll see how it goes at lunch time.” She scribbled on her parchment and sighed. “I’m already feeling anxious. About being apart. It’s so weird, and it almost hurts. The full moon is so weird.”

As they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, Sophia nervously fluffed her hair and adjusted her lightweight scarf.

“Good luck,” Yvette whispered before heading to the Slytherin table.

Sophia smiled through her nervousness as she approached the Gryffindor table. She pushed James and Remus apart and sat between them. “Good morning, boys,” she said softly.

James looked across at Peter, then around Sophia to stare at Remus. 

Remus shrugged. He didn’t know why she was sitting with them either. He shifted in his seat as his body responded to her proximity. Quietly he said, “Sophia. I thought you said you were going to get lunch in the kitchen today.”

“I changed my mind. What are you eating?” She looked around at all their plates, leaning into James as she did. “That looks delicious.” She smiled at James.

“Just,” James cleared his throat with a nervous glance at Remus, “just chips. A sandwich. Nothing special. Did you need something?”

Remus frowned at her. “Did you want to eat with us? I have a sandwich. And chips. Better chips than James.” His eyes flicked to James, seemingly confused about the words that tumbled from his own lips.

Sophia leaned into Remus. “Better chips? Let me see.” 

Remus held out a lightly salted chip. Sophia leaned forward and took a small bite. “Mmm… that’s delicious. Thank you, Remus.” 

He beamed at her words, then offered her a bite of his sandwich. When James reached for the bowl of diced fruit salad, Remus batted his hands away and took the bowl for himself. “Would you like some fruit, Sophia?”

“Maybe a small piece.” She plucked a piece of orange from the bowl and nibbled one end, with a coy look at Remus. “Thank you. You’re such a good boy, Remus.” She licked her fingers, with Remus staring at each movement of her tongue. “I’m going to join Yvette for lunch. But after, would you like to go for a walk with me, Remus?”

“Yeah,” he rasped out. He cleared his throat, “Yes. A walk. After lunch.”

“Good. I’ll see you soon.” She unwrapped her scarf and wound it around Remus’s neck. She walked away without a backward glance.

“What the hell was that?” James asked.

“No fucking clue, but she said I was a good boy and we’re going on a walk. All good things.” Remus grinned like a loon and sniffed at Sophia’s scarf around his neck. “I have to go. I’m harder than a beater bat right now and if I don’t take care of it before our walk, I’m going to explode. I’ll see you idiots later.” Grabbing the rest of his sandwich, he hurried from the Great Hall.

Sophia and Yvette giggled as the door closed behind him. Thirty minutes later, Sophia met Remus in the courtyard outside. He no longer had her scarf and she hoped he’d be able to give it back soon. 

“Where should we go?” she asked coyly, pulling her glass ball from her pocket.

Remus’s eyes dilated at her suggestive tone of voice. “Back to our tree?”

“Perfect,” she said with a smile.

Remus kept them walking at a rapid pace, clearly excited about what lay ahead. Sophia struggled to keep up, despite her long legs, and started to worry she couldn’t deliver whatever he was expecting. But the unusual burst of energy that was keeping Remus awake was also buzzing under her skin, so perhaps it would turn out all right.

When they finally reached a part of the forest that no one would bother with, Remus sat eagerly by a slender but sturdy tree. He smiled and pressed his palms into the ground, looking at Sophia with a wide smile.

“It’s funny to see you like this,” she said as she took out her glass ball. “You’re usually so tired this time of the month.”

“I know. Usually my body wants to sleep, so I can stay awake all night. But now… You smell so good, all I can think about is - “ he cleared his throat. “You’re all I can think about.”

She tilted her head, “You’re okay being bound?”

“Yeah. If it makes you feel safe. If it gets you near me. Then yes. Anything you ask.” He watched the glass snake around his wrist, then behind the tree and around his other wrist. He pulled hard against the bond. Satisfied it was secure, he asked eagerly, “Now you’ll kiss me?”

“Is that what you want, Remus?” Sophia asked as she sat astride his thighs. She felt the heat of him through their layers of clothes, and instinct told her to rub their cheeks together. He groaned and leaned his head into hers, just skimming her cheek with his lips. “Is that all you want?”

He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair. “I want all of you. But I’ll take kisses to start.”

They moaned in unison as their lips met. Sophia pressed as close to Remus as she could and ran her hands down his sides. His fingers clenched at the dirt and he lifted his hips to grind against her. Burying her hands in his hair, she tilted his head to kiss him harder, deeper. Her inner voice screamed to let him loose so he could wrap his arms around her, drive into her until they both came, but fear and nightmare held the glass in check.

Shaking her head to ward off ugly thoughts, Sophia pulled away to look at Remus, to keep her here with him. His lips, kiss-swollen and slick, parted and his tongue darted out to lick his upper lip. His pupils were blown wide and his eyes were trained on her lips.

She ran her hands down his heaving chest. “Can I?” she asked, fingering the buttons of his robe. He nodded vigorously and watched her fingers reveal the scarred skin of his chest. She’d seen it before, in the hospital, but it was different here. Just the two of them, like this. His skin burned her fingers as she traced the old scratches and scars. The wolf had been cruel to Remus.

She opened the robe to his waist and pushed it off his shoulders. Her hands ran over the exposed skin, brushed through the sparse hair of his chest. She brushed kisses down his neck and over his collarbone, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted to feel that heat on her own skin, let it soothe the ache in her. She leaned back to open her own robe, revealing the thin white camisole she wore instead of a bra.

“Fuck…” Remus said slowly. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him as tightly as she could. For a long while, she could do nothing else. She rested her head on his shoulder and let his body warm her while her legs hugged his hips. His heart beat against her. It thrummed through her, until her heartbeat matched his. 

Worry nudged at her but she shoved it away, letting her world narrow to the warm body under hers. “Remus…” She undulated against him, wanting more of his skin on hers. “Remus, I need more.” Part of her was afraid of this wanton display, but a bigger part of her screamed that she respond to her mate’s call. 

“Yes. Fuck, anything…” His arms pulled against the glass as he leaned forward into her. “More, Sophia…”

Her fingers shook as she unbuttoned more of his robe. Her breath shuddered as she uncovered his pants, and his erection straining against the fabric. Eyes wide as galleons, she reached out for him.

“Wait,” he croaked. “Wait, please.” He knocked his head back against the tree and groaned. “Hold me again.” He gasped when she pulled off her robe entirely and settled back in his lap wearing just her camisole and knickers. This time when she held him, they were nearly skin to skin. He pulled against the glass and sighed when there was no give. “Tighter, Sophia.”

She ran her hands up and down his torso and then wrapped them around his neck. She pressed her face into his neck and inhaled deeply. His hips pressed up into her and she squeezed him with her legs. 

“Yes… you feel so… so good, Sophia.” He tilted his head back, “Bite me. Hard. Bruise me.”

She licked a stripe up his neck and sucked hard on the skin where neck and shoulder met. He rocked into her and she bit his neck. 

“Yes… please… stop. No don’t… Fuck…”

Sophia sat up and kissed him hard then moved down his legs, putting space between them. Remus closed his eyes and gulped at the air. She wasn’t sure what he wanted anymore, nor what she wanted anymore. She wanted to melt into him and drag her nails down his skin and bite him and… and just more.

“Sophia you feel so… so perfect. And I want more. But I’m riding the edge so hard…”

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “Do you want to come Remus?” A rush of heat made her cheeks flush and she knew that was what he wanted.

Remus groaned and turned his head to kiss along her jaw. 

She sat up again and held his face, her thumb tracing over the scar on his cheek. “Do you, Remus? I - you - if you want to, you can.”

Remus swallowed heavily. “I do… but… it’s - I’m different.”

“Do you knot?”

“Do I not what?”

“No,” she laughed, leaning back again. “Do you form a knot? I read that wolves are sort of stuck to their partner during, er, mating.”

“No!” he yelled, eyes bulging. “No, but when I - “ he shook his head, trying to clear it. “Sophia, when I come, I - sort of pass out. For about ten or fifteen minutes.” He licked his lips and babbled, “Maybe longer. Because you're incredible. I don’t know. I want to. I really do. If you want to. But you have to - you have to take care of me. Make sure nothing happens to me. After.”

Sophia smiled and rubbed her cheek against Remus’s. “Oh my sweet Remus, I would love to take care of you.”

She ran her hands greedily down his body. She kissed him again and whispered, “Do you trust me? To take care of you.”

“You know I do.” He licked his lips again. “Please kiss me.”

Her kisses started off gentle but quickly became hard and desperate again as the heat built up inside her, mirroring the desire in Remus. She ground her hips down against him, feeling the heat of him between her legs. 

“Harder,” he growled. “Bite me again.”

She reached between them to palm his cock, squeezing him hard as she bit at his neck again. 

“Fucking hell!” His hips stuttered against her palm and suddenly he was coming, groaning against her neck. “Sophie,” he moaned softly before going slack against her. 

Sophia struggled against the sudden weight of him, with one hand wet and sticky. Seeing that he was so completely out of it and unlikely to reach out for her, she released the glass bonds. As gently as she could, she eased Remus to the ground. He hummed and moaned but didn’t move. 

She was nervous about using a spell on Remus, afraid it would backfire. There was no avoiding it though, because she had no spare cloth to clean the mess. A light cleaning charm washed over him and he moaned again. It took two more charms to get him clean enough she could adjust his robes to cover him. He curled up on his side as she did and mumbled, perhaps her name.

With a shiver, Sophia realized she was all but naked. She slipped her robe back on but didn’t button it just yet. Her body wasn’t throbbing as hard as it was before, but there was still an ache between her thighs. She couldn’t resist reaching in his robe to run a hand down Remus’s warm chest. His cock was still hard, seeping come as she watched. He lay there, unmoving, and Sophia figured this was as good a time as any to take care of herself. When she came, she gripped Remus’s wrists hard enough he moaned. But he stayed still as ever. The tension leached out of Sophia and she collapsed in a heap next to Remus. 

Idly, she traced the scar on his cheek, ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled one of his hands out flat against the ground, palm up, and held her hand just above it. Slowly, she lowered her hand until their palms were flush. She imagined his hand holding hers, really holding hers. Or running up her arm to wrap around her shoulder. She shuddered and sat up, scooting away. She wouldn’t ruin this moment with thoughts like that. Remus needed her to stay here with him, and she couldn’t get distracted.

She dressed herself back up, and started to pace in a circle around Remus. She heard the change in his occasional moan, and the softening in his posture that indicated he was shifting from ‘trance’ to ‘sleep.’ Relaxing a little, Sophia molded her glass back into a ball and rolled it between her palms.

It felt like forever before Remus started to wake. Sophia had paced, had rested, had molded her glass, had wondered why she hadn’t brought a book with her. Remus groaned and rolled in the dirt, then scrambled to a sitting position, backing away from her. 

“Sophia! Why did you let me go? Tie me up. Now!” Remus pressed against the tree while Sophia hurried to do as asked. The glass snaked around his wrists and he sighed, resting his head against the tree. “Thank you. Sorry. You can’t - I know I was out of it, but I can still - the wolf is - “ He shook his head, trying to clear it, but the glazed look stayed in his eyes as he tracked her movements closer.

“Feeling better, Remus?”

“Better…” he said softly as she sat herself sideways across his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Sophia… did you… “ he swallowed heavily. “Did you…”

“Did I get myself off? Yes.”

Remus groaned and leaned his head back against the tree. “I can smell it. You. All over.”

“You fell asleep and I couldn’t feel you anymore. All that was left was me. What I feel. What I could feel if I were better.”

“You’re - brilliant. Perfect, Sophia.”

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “If that were true, you wouldn’t be tied to this tree, Remus. I’m broken.” She shook her head and rested it back on his shoulder. “I’m broken but I’m on the mend.”

Remus had no response to that, so they sat quietly for a time. His heartbeat was steady and strong, calming her. She settled more closely against him, wanting to rub herself skin along his again. She nuzzled his neck and rubbed their cheeks together. He bent his head to kiss her, sending warmth spiraling out of her core.

“Do you - want to - again?” she asked as she kissed down his neck.

“Yes…” he said softly. “You have to wake me. Before I fall asleep. So we can go back.”

“Before you fall asleep,” she agreed, grinning wickedly as she unbuttoned his robes again. 

\--------

Veronica sighed as she looked out the train window at the London platform. It seemed silly to go all the way to London, only to turn right around and go back across half of England to her mother’s house, but alas the Hogwarts Express made no stops along the way.

Sirius gave her a last kiss for luck, then pulled them off the train. He looked around as though he would spot her mother, which was ridiculous as he didn’t know what she looked like. With a smile, she said, “She’s going to be later.” They hugged Melody goodbye and sat on a bench to wait. After about twenty minutes, the crowd had thinned considerably. They heard the soft pop of apparition.

People had always told her she looked just like her mum. Except her mother was more slender and her hair wasn’t as curly. They both had the same wide smile and the same green eyes. She wondered briefly what Sirius thought of the two of them together. And of a smaller version of herself.

“My dearest, how are you? Where are your gloves?” her mother said as she hugged her tight. 

Veronica looked down at her empty hands. She’d forgotten to put them back on after fooling around with Sirius on the train. She dug through her bag and pockets for another pair.

Her mother turned to Sirius, “And you must be Sirius. I’m so excited to finally meet you!” She pulled Sirius into a tight hug as well, then pulled back to cup his cheeks. “You are just adorable!” She smiled at Veronica and gave her another kiss and a hug. “My darling girl, so lucky to have such a handsome young man.”

Veronica blushed, then blushed harder when Sirius winked at her. “Sirius, my mum, Violet.”

“Violet, so nice to meet you as well,” he said with a wide grin. “I’m looking forward to hearing every single embarrassing story you have about Veronica.”

Violet laughed and swatted his arm, “Oh you silly thing. Of course! I have pictures too!”

“Mum!”

Violet blew raspberries at her and rolled her eyes. “I’m sure the Potters have their own stories to tell you about Sirius. Now, get your things. We’ve got a portkey to catch.”

Violet didn’t stop talking about Leeds for the entire trip through the portkey office. The house she’d bought was small, but in a cozy and warm sort of way. Upstairs were two bedrooms, one on either end of the house. Violet made no apologies for putting Sirius and Veronica in a room together. She left them alone to settle in while she finished getting dinner ready. 

Sirius pulled Veronica into a hug and kissed the top of her head. “She’s a whirlwind.”

“And it’s only the beginning,” Veronica sighed. “I’m going to change for dinner. I’m sick of these clothes. Travel always exhausts me.”

“There’s probably time for a shower before dinner.”

“I’ll worry about it later. Be right back.” Veronica pulled a fresh shirt and jeans from her bag, along with her toiletry bag and went to the bathroom to freshen up. A dash of cold water and brushing her teeth revived her. She found Sirius lounging on the bed waiting on her return.

“Think this bed is big enough for the both of us?” he asked with a wicked grin, as he pulled her down with him.

“I guess we’ll find out. My guess is she shrunk the bed so we’d barely fit.”

“I don’t know of a single pureblood family that would let their daughter share a room with a boy she wasn’t married to.”

“She’s not a pureblood. She’s just desperate to marry me to my soulmate. If you went on at dinner about how hot the sex is between us, she’d probably give you an extra serving of pudding.”

Sirius kissed along her neck. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Veronica giggled and shoved his face away. “Come on, you, I’m hungry. Chances are it’s spaghetti tonight. It’s my favorite.”

“Very good. I’m definitely in the mood to watch you suck up pasta.”

Veronica giggled again and led the way downstairs. Violet was putting the finishing touches on dinner, setting the dishes of food on the table.

“Perfect timing, you two. Veronica, where are your gloves?”

Veronica looked down at her hands and shook her head. “I forgot. I changed my clothes and I - I’ll go get them.”

“Just summon them.” Violet flicked her wand and four pairs of fingerless gloves came sailing into the kitchen.

“You don’t have to wear them,” Sirius said, frowning at Violet. “It’s just us, right? And we all know what they say.”

“It’s fine,” Veronica said, choosing a stretchy grey pair that matched her loose blouse. She smiled and wiggled her fingers at him. “Old habits, right?”

“Sirius, why don’t you sit here. And tell me a little about yourself. Veronica has been rather close-lipped about you.”

“I’m more than can be described in a few words,” he said with a wink at Veronica. “I come from a very old, very wealthy family that I don’t give two figs for. I left home a few months ago and live with the Potters now. Their son, James, is my best mate at school. I get good marks, I’m talented at everything, and I love peppermint drops.”

Violet laughed, “Lovely. Do you have plans for after school?”

“Get married,” he winked at Veronica, across the table. “Have kids. James and I are joining the Aurors.”

Violet tsked, “Dangerous job, that is, with the way things are now.” She served herself some salad and passed the bowl to Sirius.

“Seems all the more reason. They’ll need good people to fight. I’ve lots of experience dueling, both with wands and hand-to-hand.”

“It would be a shame to find your soulmate, only to die a young soldier in a war.”

Sirius frowned. “It would be a shame to do nothing while evil got its hooks into everyone. You know, he hates mudbloods, half-bloods. If it were up to him, you and Veronica would be among the first to go. You want that instead?”

“No, of course not. But I also don’t want you to die - “

“Stop!” Veronica cried. “Both of you! We’re not talking about all that right now! Sirius, keep passing the food.”

He stuck his tongue out at her and passed the salad bowl across the table. Veronica did her best to pick lettuce from around the peppers and mushrooms she hated. Stupid salad, why did it have to go so well with spaghetti?

“Mum, Sirius was curious about some of the places you’ve lived.”

“Interested in travel?”

“Sort of. I’ve been to a few places, where the Blacks own property, but nowhere terribly exciting.” Sirius served himself some pasta and passed the bowl to Veronica. She served a small portion and gave the bowl to her mother. He offered her the plate of buttered bread but she shook her head.

“Before Canada there was Belgium, France, Ireland, Wales. Oh, India. That was beautiful. Australia. New Zealand.”

“You forgot Sweden.” Veronica slurped up her noodles with a smirk at Sirius.

“Right, and Sweden. America was going to be next but… Leeds it is.”

“Why’d you decide to settle here?” Sirius asked.

“I threw a dart at a map. With floo travel and apparating, it didn’t seem to matter where I lived and then I fell in love with this house. I found a local-enough magical hospital for work and there you have it.”

“It’s a nice house. And a lovely garden. Good spot for a dog,” Sirius said with a straight face. Veronica smothered a smile while pretending to wipe sauce from her face.

“Veronica hates dogs,” Violet said, confused. She eyed the two of them. “Is there some sort of joke I’m missing out on?”

“Of course there is, Mum. But explaining it isn’t worth the effort. Where did you put all my things?”

“The boxes are in the attic. I wasn’t expecting you home or I would have pulled them down.”

“It’s all right,” Veronica said with a smile, “I hardly want Sirius seeing the ridiculous posters and things I had hung on the walls.”

Sirius grinned, “Oh you should see what I attached to my walls in Grimmauld Place with permanent sticking charms. My parents are going to have to tear the walls down to get them off. So, Violet, what’s the best story you have on Veronica?”

Veronica groaned and laughed as her mother told the stories she’d heard all her life. She watched Sirius laugh and wink, and warmed all over. When Violet brought the pudding out, a pear tart, Veronica passed on a serving.

“Don’t you want any? It’s delicious…” Sirius said, offering a bite of his own piece.

“No thank you,” she smiled, “I’m stuffed as it is.”

Sirius’s face froze for just a moment, then he smiled back at her and took another bite. “You know, I think I’m done too. Maybe a walk is in order? Would you show us some of the neighborhood, Violet?”

“That’s a lovely idea! Let me clear the plates and we can be on our way.”

Veronica and Sirius helped clear the table, then went to find shoes and light jumpers. The sky was pleasant enough but the air was cooling now that the sun was setting. Sirius pulled Veronica back before she could leave their room.

“What was that, down there?”

“What?” she asked.

“You hate like eight noodles and four pieces of lettuce. Then you skip the pear tart because you’re stuffed? What is that?”

Veronica shrugged it off, “It’s nothing. Come on, she’s waiting.”

With a scowl, Sirius followed her down the stairs. In the kitchen, his wide smile was back as he set a spell to wash the last few dishes so they could go. Violet pointed out the nearby neighbors, indicating which were muggle and which were magical, and showed them the circular path through the woods that the locals liked to walk for exercise.

As they walked, Sirius pocketed Veronica’s glove so he could lace their fingers together. He lifted their joined hands to kiss the back of her hand while her mother went on about the town and her favorite shops. When they finally got back to Violet’s house, Veronica was ready to collapse. Between the train ride and her mother’s constant chatter, she was most definitely ready for bed.

Violet wished them a good night with an odd little wink that set Veronica’s ire nearly over the tipping point.

“Did your mother just suggest we have a ‘good night’ in the way I think she did?”

“Yes,” Veronica sighed heavily, “I don’t know why you’re still surprised by it at this point.” She pulled her pyjamas from her bag and went to the bathroom to change. She spoke through the door, “Don’t be surprised if she runs a pregnancy detection spell on me in the morning.”

“Veronica, you’re outrageous.”

“That was a joke,” she said. “Because you can’t tell that sort of thing so soon. It’ll be Monday evening or Tuesday morning before we could get a positive anyway.”

She heard Sirius’s laugh through the door. She brushed her teeth, then cursed the thin door as she relieved herself. It was too soon in their relationship for him to be listening to her pee. What was her mother thinking, putting them together like this? Although Veronica was excited for the excuse to sleep next to Sirius. She briefly debated the merits of sleeping in her bra, but decided he’d already seen her breasts enough times that she was being ridiculous.

Sirius kissed her as she came out of the bathroom. Sitting on the bed, she braided her hair for sleeping and reflected that it was just as odd being on this side of the door. Sirius hummed while he readied for bed. Was that a usual occurrence, or just tonight? She had a week to find out.

“Is it warm in here?” Sirius asked, coming out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and pyjamas bottoms with tiny nifflers stuffing stars in their pouches.

“It wouldn’t surprise me if she set the heat higher so we’d be more likely to strip down.”

“Ugh, enough already! Parents don’t push their kids to have sex like that!”

“You are not paying attention if you think that.” Veronica pulled the covers back and slid into the bed. “You could do any awful thing and she’d still do anything she could to push us together, including rooming us in a tiny bed with the heat turned way up.”

Sirius extinguished the lights. They rolled to the middle of the bed, facing each other. Sirius’s hand warmed her hip and she couldn’t help but smile at him.

“That’s ridiculous.”

“You should!” Veronica said, eyes widening with laughter. “Tomorrow, act like a complete prat. Say ugly things, break something valuable and act like you don’t care. Oh! You should hit me!”

“What? No! I’m not hitting you!”

“Oh please? That could be your birthday present to me.”

“I’m not falling into that trap! I smack you now, and then your birthday comes and you’ve forgotten all about it so I have to get you something else anyway.” Sirius rolled her and kissed her hard. “I think I’ll just treat you nicely.”

“How nicely?”

“As nicely as I can without your mum hearing.”

Veronica giggled. “She’s probably listening at the door. Cast a silencing charm so she can get her hopes up something wild is happening.”

“You’re the smartest witch I know,” Sirius laughed as he reached for his wand.

\--------

Sophia and Remus made their way slowly back to the castle. Tripping over his own feet, Remus looked like he’d drunk a fifth of firewhiskey, and absolutely did not care. He kept giggling and trying to curl up for sleep. 

Halfway back to the castle, they found James and Peter heading in their direction. “What took you so long?” James asked. “It’s nearly dinner time. We were worried about you!”

“Sorry,” Sophia said, although the wide smile on her face said otherwise. “It’s hard to move him when he’s like this.”

“What is the matter with him?” James asked as he pulled a sleepy Remus to his feet. 

“It’s fine…” Remus slurred. “Just… so sleepy.” He giggled again and leaned on James, nearly knocking them both over. “She kissed me,” he stage whispered. 

“All right,” James said, confused. He pulled Remus’s arm around his shoulders to prop him up.

“Is that a bruise?” Peter asked. He lifted the hem of Remus’s robe, exposing a thick line of swollen skin on his wrist, just beginning to bruise.

Remus looked confused at his wrist then laughed again. “Can’t heal it. So sleepy.”

James and Peter glared at Sophia. “What happened?”

“I - I tied him up. So I could kiss him.” Her head darted from boy to boy, and she tucked her hands in her sleeves. “He said it was okay.”

“You tied him up? Are you - “ James cut off, but Sophia heard the implied ‘mad’ anyway. “You can’t just tie him up and - and assault him!”

Her spine stiffened. “He said I could! And I promise you, he had a good time.”

“The best time,” Remus said. His eyes drifted shut as he whispered again, “I came so, so hard.”

“Remus!” Sophia squeaked with a blush. “No more talking!”

“Yes, ma’am.” He whispered into James’s ear, “Shh… don’t make her mad at me. Said we can go again tomorrow.” Remus mimed buttoning his lips closed and slid away from James to the ground. “I’m so tired.”

Peter and James lifted him back up and moved towards the castle. “We’ll see about tomorrow,” James huffed, glaring at Sophia as they hurried to take Remus back to their room.

Sophia followed slowly and ended up sitting on a bench in the courtyard, rolling her ball between her hands. The thoughts she’d pushed away that afternoon came rushing in full force. She was _not_ mad. Remus said it was all right. Not mad. She tucked the ball away to tuck her hands in her sleeves. Just taking care of him. Seven flowers on the left, six on the right. She was not mad. He would hold her one day. Not mad. He liked it. Not mad. Notmadnotmadnotmad.

It was starting to cool off by the time she came back to herself. The sun was low on the horizon, indicating she’d missed dinner. Deciding she was too weary to seek out the elves in the kitchens, Sophia climbed the stairs to the hospital wing. Sleeping in her dorm was no longer an option. 

Yvette was waiting for her with a plate of food. “I couldn’t find you for dinner. Or after. Where were you?”

“I was - in the courtyard.” Sophia tucked her hands. “I had a… “ she shook her head, afraid Madam Pomfrey would hear her mention another episode.

“Was everything okay? With Remus?”

“I think so? But James… he said…” Sophia bit her lip.

“You know what? Whatever he said is bullshit.”

Sophia’s eyes widened.

“That’s right. I’m sick of his complete misunderstanding of every situation. From now on, don’t take a single thing he says seriously, all right? What did he say?”

“I had to - I had to tie up Remus. So he wouldn’t attack me when I tried to kiss him.”

“Did Remus agree to that?” At Sophia’s nod, Yvette rolled her eyes, “Well then James doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Did you enjoy it? Did Remus?”

Sophia blushed and nodded again, tucking her hands in her sleeves. “My glass…” Sophia said quietly, “it bruised him. His wrists.”

“Because you cinched it too tight? Or because he fought the bonds?”

“Fighting. He says it’s hard to keep the wolf contained, but the wolf can’t break the glass.”

“Sophia, if it kept you safe, if it helped you at all, and Remus said it was all right, then it’s fine. Talk it over with Remus when he’s back to himself, and he can explain it to James. Don’t let James ruin your good time.”

Sophia decided it was still best to stay the night in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey didn’t ask why she wasn’t trying to sleep in her dorm as they’d discussed. She’s save that for another night when worry didn’t weigh so heavily on her. 

Sophia tossed and turned in her bed, whatever calm she’d acquired during the day completely lost. She missed Remus more and more as the night wore on. The anxiety she was now associating with the full moon was back in full force. By breakfast, she was tired, weary, and ready to latch on to Remus like a grindylow.

Only he wasn’t at breakfast. Neither were James and Peter. Yvette offered to go with her to Gryffindor Tower to check on him. It took a while to find the portrait of the Fat Lady. Then they waited forever for a Gryffindor to emerge. Just their luck, it was Dorcas Meadowes and Mary McDonald.

Dorcas smiled, “Oh! Sophia! Yvette. Are you two looking for Remus?”

“Yes, please,” Sophia said, rolling her ball between her palms. “He wasn’t at breakfast. Have you seen him?”

“I thought James told Lily he wasn’t feeling well. I’ll go check.” The two girls went back into the common room, leaving Sophia to pace with Yvette.

“He’s probably fine. He’s fine, right? I didn’t hurt him yesterday. He was fine when he left.” Sophia shook her head and tucked her hands in her sleeves. She couldn’t afford another breakdown right now.

“It’s all right, Sophia. Breath a little. You said he was tired when he left. Maybe he was just sleeping late. You know how he gets.”

“Right. Yes. Tired.” Sophia nodded and took a few deep breaths. “It’s just… he’d choose me over sleep, wouldn’t he?”

The portrait swung open, revealing a nervous-looking Peter. Dorcas and Mary waved goodbye to the odd little group. 

Sophia scowled at Peter, “Where is Remus? He missed breakfast.”

Eyes trained on the floor, Peter said quietly, “He’s tired. Sleeping late today.”

“Did James tell you to tell me that?”

Peter blushed a violent red and squeaked, “No!” He twisted his hands in his sleeves. Sophia crossed her arms and stared at him. “He’s still sleeping. I swear it! He - he woke up, last night, around two in the morning, demanding food. He went with James to the kitchen and ate enough to fill an erumpent. Then he came back and collapsed on the bed, mumbling about - about resting up. For a tree.” 

“Oh,” Sophia said quietly. “I see. So he’s really just sleeping?”

“Yes. He’ll probably come find you. When he wakes.” Peter’s face returned to its normal color, but the nervousness still bled from every inch of him.

“What are you hiding, Peter?” Yvette asked.

“Nothing! I promise! It’s, well, James, he’s - we’re - both of us are sorry. About jumping to conclusions yesterday. We know you wouldn’t hurt Remus on purpose. He sort of explained, about the glass. And we’re sorry.” He peeked at Sophia, face conrite.

Sophia rubbed at her temple and sighed. “It would really help me out if you would remember that before yelling at me and calling me mad.”

Peter mumbled, “Yes. We’ll keep that in mind. Sorry.”

“Tell Remus I’ll be in the library when he’s ready.” 

When they were out of earshot, Yvette said, “I wish Gryffindors were less ridiculous.”

“Isn’t your whole family made of Gryffindors?”

“Yes,” Yvette sighed, “so I know what I’m talking about.” The two girls giggled as they took the stairs to the dungeons.

\--------

Veronica came awake slowly, to warm hands caressing her back. She rolled so she could press her back to Sirius’s front. His hand came around her belly and pressed against the underside of her breast. She pressed back into the erection rubbing on her backside. It was bizarre to feel it with only the thin layers of fabric separating them. Bizarre but so, so good. She moaned a good morning.

“Good morning, my prickly pear,” he said softly, nibbling along her ear and neck. 

“It’s too early,” she mumbled, squeezing his hand, then pushing it away from her. She rolled back to her belly, hugging her pillow.

“In that case, Padfoot’s going for a run.” Sirius kissed the back of her neck, squeezed her thigh, then quietly changed into jogging clothes. Veronica was already asleep by the time he left the room.

When she woke the second time, she figured it was time to get up for the day. Grumbling, she brushed her teeth and ignored her hair and found her slippers and wondered why morning had to come so early every day. At the top of the stairs, she heard Sirius talking to her mum so she paused to blatantly eavesdrop.

“Sirius! Were you running?”

“Violet, good morning! Yeah, I went for a morning run. Is that all right?”

“Of course. I didn’t know you were an early riser. Veronica isn’t much for early mornings.”

“I know, especially after I kept her up late, if you know what I mean.” Veronica easily pictured the charming smile on his face and didn’t bother to hide an eye roll at her mother’s giggle since there was no one to see her.

“Oh you! Glad to hear you two are getting along so _very_ well. Can I fix you breakfast?”

“I’m going to get changed first, but then I’d love whatever you’re making.” He probably gave her mother another saucy look because she giggled again as he was leaving the kitchen.

His smile fell as soon as he left the kitchen. He caught sight of Veronica at the top of the stairs and gave her an incredulous look. 

“What was that?” he whispered as he pushed her back to their room.

Now it was Veronica’s turn to giggle. “I told you! Oh my,” she said with a smile, “I wonder what she’s going to say to me at breakfast.”

“If it’s something along the lines of ‘the talk,’ then I’m beating a hasty retreat.”

“Don’t be silly. My mother’s a healer. We had that talk before it was entirely appropriate. Spells and potions to conceive, avoid conceiving, graphs and illustrations. It was all very clinical and boring.”

“Huh,” Sirius said from the bathroom. “In my family, it was not much more than ‘fucking muggles will make your prick fall off.’”

Veronica smothered a laugh, “Sirius! That is horrible!”

“I know. Lucky for us, Remus is quite the researcher. Now I, too, know about spells and potions.” He came out of the bathroom and pulled her in for a hug. “We’re going to have loads of babies, in case you’re wondering.”

“Good. I’d like that.” She gave him a quick kiss and asked, “Did your run go well?”

“Yeah. I found a good spot to change and ran down the lane. There’s a little pond with benches and all. Might be a nice spot for later.”

“Good, let’s go eat and see what Mum has planned.”

In the kitchen, Violet was pulling blueberry muffins from the oven. “Good morning, you two! Veronica, you’re up earlier than I thought. Where are your gloves?”

Veronica looked down at her hands with a sigh. “Sirius is noisy in the morning.” She found a pair of gloves in the pocket of her pyjamas. Pulling them on, she said, “Actually, he’s noisy all the time but it seems loudest when I’m trying to sleep.”

“You’ll get used to it,” he said with a wink. 

“Veronica, can you get the fruit salad from the fridge? Sirius, would you like tea? Or do you drink coffee?”

“Tea is fine, thank you.” 

Veronica set the fruit salad on the table and sat across from Sirius again. She put two muffins, a scoop of eggs, and fruit on her plate. Violet sat next to her with a plate of bacon. She plucked one of the muffins from Veronica’s plate and set it on her own plate. When Veronica reached for the bacon, Violet picked up the plate again and offered it to Sirius.

Sirius took a few pieces and then offered the plate to Veronica. She shook her head with a small smile. Confused, Sirius set the plate down and smiled at Violet. “This all looks delicious. You didn’t have to go to so much trouble.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all! I’m just a little over-excited to finally meet you. Wanted to make your first morning here special.” Violet cleared her throat at Veronica, who was reaching for the sugar bowl. With a blank face, Veronica sipped her unsweetened tea.

“There’s not much chance for cooking at school,” Sirius said. “I’ve never thought to ask if you enjoy cooking, Veronica.”

She looked up at him and shrugged. “It’s all right, I guess. I can boil pasta. Fry an egg. I pour a mean bowl of cereal.”

He smiled, “I’d like that. We should doll you up to cook for me. Frilly apron, ribbon in your hair. Paint your nails some sort of dainty color.”

“Are colors dainty?” Veronica asked.

“Sure. Red is trashy. Black is punk. Blue is eccentric. I think a nice, soft pink. Definitely go with some red lipstick, though. I’d love to kiss that right off you.”

Veronica smiled innocently, “Melody says if it’s kisses I’m after, I’m better off with a spell.”

“You know a spell to change your lip color?”

“I know a lot of spells, Sirius,” Veronica said, batting her eyes.

Violet’s eyes darted between the two of them. “Is this another joke I’m not in on?”

“Veronica’s bright red lips are not a thing to be joking about,” Sirius said, eyes still on Veronica. “Let’s see it, sweetheart. Bright red. Like a phoenix.”

“I don’t have my wand on me.”

Sirius scowled with genuine annoyance. “You have a pair of gloves in your pocket for breakfast with your family, but you don’t have your wand?”

Veronica shrugged and ate a piece of apple. 

“I have my wand,” Violet said. She tapped Veronica’s lips, changing them to a vibrant red.

“What do you think of that, Sirius?” Veronica said, enunciating each word. 

“Perfect,” he deadpanned. “Do her eyes. A bright blue.”

Violet complied and Veronica blinked at the wash of magic over her eyes.

Sirius tilted his head, considering her appearance. “What about her hair? Can you straighten it? Lighten it?”

Violet shrugged and turned Veronica’s hair blonde and straight.

“You look kind of like Melody now.” Sirius smirked, “What about her tits? Can you make them bigger?”

Violet frowned and shook her head, “That’s a medical procedure.” Veronica blushed and looked down at her chest.

“I’ll just think on it, I guess.” Sirius ate his muffin, watching Veronica.

She gave him a small smile and reached for the butter. Her mother said, “Thank you,” and took the dish from her hands. Veronica resisted the urge to growl. She’d somehow managed to forget all the things she wasn’t meant to eat with her mother around. She ate the stupid muffin without butter and sipped her stupid, unsweetened tea.

Not wanting to be left with her mother, Veronica followed Sirius upstairs when he went to shower. In their room, he pressed her against the door and ended the enchantments on her appearance. 

“You look ridiculous like that. I can’t believe she did all that without even blinking an eye.”

“I told you… anything… “ Veronica said softly. 

She gasped when he knelt in front of her and buried his face in her breasts. “I’m so sorry, my sweet babies. I didn’t mean to say you were too small.” Veronica giggled as Sirius kissed and squeezed each breast through her shirt. “You’re perfect the way you are.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against her belly. She ruffled his hair and let him hold her until he finally sighed and stood. “She’s a nutter and I love you as you are.”

“Thank you,” she said with a smile. She kissed him and smacked his bum. “You’re first for the shower.”

Violet didn’t say anything when Veronica came downstairs with her regular appearance. She suggested they drive to town for the morning to see the sights. Sirius grinned and said he was hoping for that very thing. They made the short drive in no time, and walked the main street to window shop.

Sirius pulled Veronica into a shop selling jewelry and accessories. “Look at this, to match my collar. What do you think?” He held up a thin leather bracelet for her to see.

“What about this one?” She held up a wider one instead.

The shop clerk spoke up, “You can get it embossed, if you like. Up to eight letters.”

“That’s perfect. We’ll take two, then we can match,” Sirius said with a wink. He sifted through the bracelets until he found two that matched. “We want one to say Veronica, and one to say Sirius. V-E-R-O-N-I-C-A, and Sirius is S-I-R-I-U-S. Like the star.”

The shop clerk wrote the two names down with a smile. “It’ll just take a few minutes, if you’d like to continue shopping,” she said, already turning to her work bench.

Sirius pulled some glasses off a display rack. “Want these glasses? We could roleplay with them. You can be the naughty student that needs a spanking.”

Veronica giggled and put the glasses on. Giving a saucy pout she said, “Have I been a bad girl, Professor?”

“The very worst,” Sirius laughed. He smacked Veronica’s bum and pulled the glasses off. “We’ll definitely take these. Here, hold this for me, Violet.” He shoved the glasses at Violet, who took them with a bewildered smile. Veronica tried not to laugh at her poor mother holding an accessory for a sex game. Shopping with Sirius was great fun.

He pulled her around to a display of necklaces. “Look at these moonstones. These would look lovely on you.” He held one up and considered. “Something longer. Maybe…” He found one with a longer chain and held it up. “Put this one on.” Veronica held her hair up and let Sirius fasten the chain around her neck. “Perfect. If you didn’t have your shirt on, it would nestle right between your breasts. We’ll take that too. And maybe a picture later,” he added with a wink.

Thankfully Veronica didn’t snort at that. She took the necklace off and Sirius handed it to her mother with a bland smile. Just then, the shop clerk announced the bracelets were ready. Sirius hurrahed and put his on. He pulled Veronica’s left glove off and put hers on too.

“You won’t be able to wear your gloves with these on.” He yanked the glove off her right hand too and tucked both of them in his pocket.

“Oh, Veronica. Didn’t you have tape?” Violet said immediately. “I have some.” Digging in her handbag, she pulled out a roll of medical tape and handed it to Veronica.

“She doesn’t need it,” Sirius said, taking it from Veronica and pocketing that too. “You can hardly see the words, now that they’re silver.”

There was a tense moment between Violet’s desire to cover the words and Sirius’s desire to leave them exposed. And of course, Sirius won. Violet nodded and handed over the glasses and necklace to purchase.

“Mine aren’t great either,” the shop clerk said as she totaled their purchases. She pulled off her gloves to show the black words, _no fucking way_. 

Veronica snorted and showed off her _what the fuck_. Violet’s lips tightened at the exchange.

“I can only imagine the situation that results in such surprise,” the girl laughed. 

Veronica laughed with her, “Lucky us, right? He’s not so bad.” She smiled at Sirius next to her.

“You’ll keep me, then?” Sirius asked.

“Of course!”

“Good. Because I can’t get enough of your sweet arse.” He slapped said arse again, then turned to Violet. “Come on, Violet. I saw a chocolate shop next door. Veronica can pay for these things.” He dragged her surprised mother from the store, giving Veronica the chance to explain.

“He’s not normally like that,“ Veronica laughed nervously. “He’s just trying to shock her. On purpose.”

“Ah, I see,” the other girl said with a bemused nod. “Is it working?”

“Not like he’d hoped.” Veronica took the little bag with a smile. “Thank you, and good luck with - “ she pointed at the shop clerk’s hand. 

“Thank _you_ and good luck with - “ she gestured vaguely out the door.

Veronica laughed and shook her head. “There’s no hope there.” She found her mother and Sirius next door, eating samples of fudge.

“Sweetheart, come try this chocolate. It’s just heavenly!” Sirius held out a tiny spoon to her, but Veronica shook her head. Sirius’s smile fell and he glanced at Violet. “Come on, it’s just a little taste.”

“One bite won’t hurt,” Violet said with a kind smile. 

Veronica bristled at the unspoken command in her mother’s voice. But crossed to Sirius nonetheless. Instead of giving her the spoon, he licked all the chocolate off it and then leaned down to kiss her. And kiss her. And kiss her. 

When all the chocolate flavor was gone from their mouths, he pulled away with a giddy laugh. “That one maybe got away from me.”

Veronica smothered her own laugh and wiped her mouth with a napkin. “Indeed.”

Sirius turned with a flourish and said, “We’ll take a pound of the black walnut chocolate fudge.” 

The nervous man behind the counter hurried to pack it up. Anything to get them out of his store quickly. Violet already had her money out to pay, also clearly ready to leave.

Sirius took Veronica by the hand and pulled her from the store while her mother paid. Outside, he pressed her to the bricks and whispered, “You delicious, sexy thing. I underestimated how you would taste with chocolate on my tongue. We’re saving that for later.”

“Are you done embarrassing me yet?”

“Not until I break her.”

When Violet came out of the store, Sirius next directed them to a women’s clothing store. He made loud remarks about showing off Veronica’s breasts to their best advantage and asked questions about how quickly clothing could be removed. When they walked past a furniture store, Sirius dropped hints that Veronica needed something _sturdier_ in her room for certain _activities_ but there was no rush, they could make do for now.

A light rain started to fall, forcing them back to Violet’s house. Sirius went to their room to drop off their purchases, in case Violet had anything to say to Veronica. But she only asked to help prepare lunch.

They sat down to a simple meal of sandwiches and crisps. Well, Violet and Sirius had crisps and sandwiches. Veronica ate a small salad without dressing. She tried to take her time eating but hunger spurred her on. Consequently, she was finished long before the others and her lack of food was glaringly obvious. She reached for a crisp from the bag, but a look from her mother kept it at just one. 

Sirius said, “Done eating already?”

Veronica tensed. Of all the embarrassing things he’d said throughout the day, this was one she was unprepared for. She pressed her lips together and nodded curtly.

“Veronica doesn’t like to eat too much,” Violet said with a smile for Veronica. “She’s got just a few more kilos to lose.”

“To lose for what?” Sirius asked innocently.

“Well, she’s… still got a little baby fat to lose.”

“Is it still baby fat at sixteen?” Sirius popped a crisp in his mouth and chomped it noisily. Violet looked at Veronica, then down at her plate. Sirius drawled, “Maybe it would be better for Veronica to gain a few kilos.”

Veronica’s eyes were glued to her plate but she heard the sharp intake of breath from her mother. 

“Really?” Violet asked, confused.

“Mm,” Sirius said, “just a few. Round her out just a little more.”

“Sirius…” Veronica said softly. Her palms were sweating and she suddenly wished she was wearing her gloves, just to have something to fiddle with. 

“Sweetheart…” he responded, continuing on with his game. “Go ahead, Veronica. Eat another crisp.”

Slowly she reached out and took another crisp. 

“Do you want a plate for them?” Violet asked.

“It’s fine. I’ll just have a few.” Veronica pulled a handful from the bag.

“Here, use mine while I make you a sandwich.” Violet handed over her plate and went to get ham and cheese from the fridge. “Or there’s the leftover muffins from breakfast.” She set the muffins and the butter dish next to Veronica.

“Wow,” Sirius said. Veronica looked up to see shock written all over his face. “I could literally say anything - “

“Sirius, don’t,” Veronica interrupted.

“ - and you would do anything to see it done.”

“What?” Violet asked, looking between the two of them.

“I _said_ you’d do anything I said. Anything at all to keep me happy.” He stood up with a scowl. “I’ve gone on and on about having sex with your daughter. I’ve manhandled her. Demanded literally everything about her appearance be different and you’ve just gone along with it.”

“Sirius, please stop,” Veronica tried again, covering her mouth. She was both horrified and fascinated by his words. She’d not had anyone take her side like this before.

“I - I don’t understand…” Violet said, looking at Veronica again. Veronica trained her eyes on the floor and let Sirius have his say.

“She’s beautiful. And smart. And funny. And you just tear her down at every opportunity. Making her ashamed of how she looks and the words on her hands. They’re not even her words. They’re mine. _I_ said them. Yelled them at her and do you even care?”

“Of course I - “

“You know what she suggested? That I smack her. Straight across the face. What would you think of that? She seems to think you wouldn’t care, if that was what I wanted.”

“That’s not - I wouldn’t - “

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. But now I almost wish I had, just to see.” Sirius shook his head and scrubbed at his hair. “Except I’ve been there. Beaten so hard I saw the star I was named for. It’s possible to dismiss words said to you accompanied by fists. But your ‘loving concern’? She’s going to carry those words forever, no matter what I say louder and more often over them.” 

Sirius sighed and crossed to Veronica, pulling her in for a hug. He kissed her and said softly, “I’m so sorry, my prickly pear.”

Veronica kissed him again and pressed their foreheads together. “It’s okay, love. Run if you have to.”

Sirius slammed the kitchen door behind him, leaving Veronica and her mother in a tense silence.

“You think I would really let him hit you, and say nothing?”

“No,” Veronica said, wiping her eyes. “I think you would say I should have been a better soulmate so he wouldn’t hit me.”

“Veronica,” her mother said with a sad shudder. Violet tried to hug Veronica but Veronica held her hands up and stepped back. “You have to know I love you.”

She heaved a sigh. “I know. I know you mean well. But that doesn’t stop it - “ she sniffed and blinked back tears. “Doesn’t stop it hurting.” Veronica covered her face, crying quietly. 

“Baby… please… I was just trying to - to help.”

“By changing my hair color and keeping me from eating?” Veronica sighed and wiped at her eyes. “I know you’re lonely and you don’t want me to end up lonely too. But I’m not you and Sirius isn’t Dad. You have to - stop trying to fix mistakes I haven’t even made yet.”

Violet nodded, wiping her own tears. “I’m so sorry, baby girl. It’s been so hard…”

“I know. Because it’s been hard for me too.” Veronica sniffed. “It’s hard to be pulled between you and Dad. To have both of you talking to me like I’m too stupid to make a good decision on my own. And all your silent criticisms and him forcing his family on me.” She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter anymore. I have Sirius now and he loves me. As I am. And we make our own family.”

“You would leave me too?”

“No, I could never do that. I love you, Mum. But you have to let me be my own person. Let me make mistakes and get fat and make decisions about my soulmate in my own way.”

Violet bit her lip and nodded, letting the tears run. When she tried to hug Veronica again, Veronica let her. She held her mother close and they cried together.

Pulling away, Veronica sighed and said, “I’m going to find Sirius. Let him know I’m all right. We’ll be back later, all right?”

Violet nodded again and cupped Veronica’s cheeks. “I think you’re beautiful, baby. And such a special girl. He’s lucky to have you.”

It was almost too little, too late, but Veronica smiled nonetheless. Outside, she followed the streaks of wet grass to the woods behind the house. Just beyond that she found the walking trail that Padfoot was probably running. Which direction would he have gone?

Pulling her wand, she summoned her Patronus. She hated the tiny, timid rabbit but it was her best chance at finding Sirius. “Find Padfoot, or Sirius. I need him.”

The rabbit ran ahead down the right side of the path, and Veronica followed at a slower pace. Minutes later, Padfoot came bounding down the lane. 

“There you are!” Veronica gingerly pat him on the head. “Are you all right?” She sat by a tree and pat the ground next to her. Padfoot whined, turned a few circles, then sat next to her with his head in her lap. Veronica stroked his head as she continued, “My mum and I had a little talk, full of tears and angry words. Probably not the right words, but it’s a start. It’s going to be an awkward rest of the week. In hindsight, we should have saved this fight for the last day of our stay.”

Padfoot yipped a bark that Veronica assumed was a laugh.

“Thank you. For speaking up for me.” 

Padfoot whined and settled himself more heavily against her. She curled up with him and let the quiet of the forest calm them both.

\--------

It was nearly lunch time before Remus finally made an appearance. He found Sophia reading in their alcove. “Sophia,” he said softly. His face lit up at the sight of her.

“Remus,” she smiled. “You’ve taken forever. Are you all right?”

“Yes, better than.” He fiddled with the hem of his sleeves and let his eyes roam her face. “You - you said today, maybe we could go… again… to our tree.”

Sophia smiled coyly, “Have you been a good boy, Remus?”

He sighed heavily and nodded vigorously, eyes wide.

“Well then…” She stood and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. “Good boys get a reward…”

He led them out of the library and down the stairs. Sophia pulled him to a halt. “Wait, what about lunch? Want to stop by the kitchens and get a picnic?”

“I’m not hungry,” he said roughly, moving to the door again. 

“But you will be. _I_ will be.” She crossed her arms. “I want lunch, Remus.”

He stopped and shook his head to clear it. “Right, we’ll need lunch. I can get you food. You’ll wait here and I’ll bring food. Lots of it.” He hurried off with single-minded purpose.

Sophia sat on the steps, rolling and molding her ball to pass the time. She considered the difficulty she’d had getting him back to the castle and wondered if he knew of a place inside they could go to. Perhaps the hidden, round room he’d showed her for Valentine’s Day.

When Remus finally returned, he presented his basket like some hard-won prize. “Is this good?”

She smiled widely at him, “Brilliant! But I was thinking...” His face fell but she hurried on, “I was thinking we could find a place, here in the castle. To play.”

He looked around him as if a room would manifest there in the entrance hall. 

“I was thinking the little room, where you took me for Valentine’s Day?”

“Right.” He pointed behind him, up the stairs. “It’s this way.” He found the portrait guarding the tunnel and went in before her. He lit his wand and sat against one wall, waiting for her to crawl in after him.

“This’ll be nice,” Sophia said, smiling, “much more cozy and private than the forest.”

“Tie me up, Sophia,” Remus said hoarsely. “Now.”

She sent the glass to snake around his wrists. There wasn’t a tree to attach him to, but she could force the glass back towards the wall, and that seemed just as good.

“Mm… so much better,” she whispered as she settled herself in his lap. 

Sophia was better prepared than she’d been yesterday. She had a small lap blanket she could fold up into a pillow for Remus, and she’d also brought a book to read while he slept. It was easy to lose track of time in the small room, but it hardly mattered. Between kisses, naps, and food, they whiled the day away until Remus finally told her to find James so he could help Remus to the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head at Remus, giggling and tripping over his own feet. When she returned from the Shrieking Shack later that evening, she told Sophia that Remus had barely made a peep as he settled himself into the bed there.

The next morning, Remus came back with hardly a scratch on his skin, and let Sophia clean him up without any protest. Wrapped in a warm blanket, and resting on Sophia’s pillow, he went right back to sleep as though it were any regular night.

James and Peter shared lunch with Sophia and Remus in the infirmary. After checking Madam Pomfrey was not within earshot, James grumbled about ‘the most boring moon’ he’d ever experienced. 

Remus just smiled shyly and nibbled at his food. Finding his soulmate had done wonders for his transformations. Whatever she thought of herself, he thought she was perfect.

\--------

Returning to the house after their walk was terribly awkward. Violet didn’t know what to say to either of them that didn’t seem condescending or overbearing. Finally, Sirius suggested they play cards to break the tension and that seemed to work. Words started to flow more easily and everyone went to bed feeling calm, if not entirely at ease.

Veronica noticed the bed had been enlarged, giving credence to her comment about Violet shrinking the bed to draw them together. If Sirius noticed, he didn’t say anything. The next day, Violet made breakfast for them all and didn’t interfere with anything Veronica ate. It was a small step in the right direction.

That Wednesday, Violet hosted a small party with some of her colleagues at the hospital. They were all excited to finally meet the daughter that Violet never stopped talking about. Veronica had always hated these sorts of parties but with Sirius by her side, she found she didn’t have to say much at all.

He had new answers for every single person that asked the obnoxious questions adults always asked young people in school. He told them of his dream to be an Auror with his best friend, to sit back and spend his family’s money, to adventure to the wilds of Africa, to become a writer and publish children’s books, to practice his art in France, to be a stay at home dad to the multitude of children Veronica would produce, to teach Defence at Hogwarts. Veronica nodded along, agreeing with everything he said, no matter how outlandish. 

Sirius handed her a plate of tiny hors d'oeuvres and said, “I don’t know why everyone has to ask those questions. We have a whole year of school left. There could be a full on war by the time we’re done.”

“They’re just trying to make conversation and have no idea what to ask. You’re doing great, by the way.” She smiled at him and brushed a crumb off his cheek.

“That’s because I’m brilliant. You can thank me later,” he added with a wink.

Veronica laughed again, drawing her mother’s eye from across the room. Violet smiled at the two of them and went back to her conversation.

Sirius caught the exchange and said, “Your mother seems to be adapting to the new you.”

“Eh, it’s early yet. We’ll slip into old habits soon enough.” Veronica drank the last of her punch and set her cup on the table. “How long before these people leave?”

“Let’s hide the food. They’ll leave faster if there’s no food.”

Working together, they smuggled food back into the fridge over the next half hour. Sure enough, guests started making their goodbyes soon after.

Violet looked around at the mess left behind, “Let’s worry about this tomorrow, yeah? I’m knackered.”

“Agreed,” Veronica said quickly. She’d always hated cleaning up after parties, and doubted it would be different with an extra wand available to help.

Violet hugged her good night. “Thank you for being so patient. Everyone was so happy to meet you. And your handsome young man.”

“You can say ‘you’re welcome’ by letting me stay in my pyjamas tomorrow. No more activities! I can’t take anymore this week.”

“Very well. I’ll cancel the circus for tomorrow.”

“Wait!” Sirius exclaimed. “There was going to be a circus? I still want that! Let’s leave the slug-a-bug here, and go to the circus!”

“Actually, yes,” Veronica said earnestly. “The two of you should leave and let me sleep in tomorrow.”

“Nice try!” Violet laughed. “Go on to bed. We’ll see about tomorrow tomorrow.”

Veronica moaned in bliss as the bed welcomed her. Sirius laughed as he climbed in with her, pulling her close to cuddle.

“Roll over,” Veronica mumbled sleepily. “You’re going to be the little spoon.”

“What if I want to be the big spoon?”

“You’re too handsy to be the big spoon. I don’t want to start something, I want to go to sleep.”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“No,” she said shortly.

Sirius mumbled, “Smart girl,” as he rolled over. Veronica kissed between his shoulder blades and squeezed him around the waist.

“I love you.”

“I love you more, my prickly pear.”

\--------

If Remus expected things to be different between them, now that they’d shared such intimacies, he made no mention of it. Sophia was nervous about seeing him once he was back on his feet again post-moon, but he acted the perfect gentleman.

He had homework to work on and asked if Sophia would join him. They read together in the library, and went for walks around the castle after. He shared his meals with her and Yvette, sometimes with James and Peter tagging along.

And in all their time together, he never once asked for so much as a kiss.

Even in their little room. Sophia took extra cushions, blankets, and pillows to the room to make a more comfortable space. Remus was easily warm enough for the both of them but Sophia liked to curl up in a blanket to read. He had attached a small shelf to the walls, high enough they couldn’t accidentally knock things off, and they put several candles on them to light their room.

Sophia looked up from her book to admire her soulmate. He was pinching his lips, concentrating on a book that she could see, at a glance, was not written in English. How did someone like her end up with such a swot? He took in words like they were air, while she struggled to remember the myriad of lessons she went to each day.

“Why haven’t you asked for a kiss?”

Remus looked up with wide eyes. “What?”

“You haven’t asked. Since the moon.”

He closed his book and set it aside. Smiling, he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. “I would, if you wanted. But I didn’t think you wanted to, so I didn’t ask.”

Sophia nodded absently. She closed her book and curled her hands in her blanket. “I don’t know what I want.” She pulled a lock of hair forward and ran it across her lips, thinking. “Yvette said we should talk. About the moon. Before the next moon.” 

Remus scooted around so he was sitting next to her, instead of across from her. She relaxed a little, happy to feel the press of his body next to her without having to feel his eyes on her. 

“Tell me, then. Whatever you’re thinking. It’ll be all right,” he said kindly.

“It’s just… during those two days…” she trailed off but he didn’t push her to finish. “I don’t feel like me.” She tucked her hands in her sleeves and closed her eyes. “But it’s not like - like before, when I worried I was someone else. It feels like the me I could have been. Or the one I could be. Does that make sense?”

“The moon makes both of us different. I can smell you, taste you on the air right now, but it’s pleasant and comforting. During the moon it makes me… ravenous. I think you feel that?”

She nodded, eyes still closed.

“I wouldn’t expect you to behave now like you do then. Because we’re not the same now as we are then.” He pressed his forearm to hers and she wrapped her fingers around his wrist. “But I would kiss you now if you wanted. You don’t even have to bind me.”

She gave a nervous laugh and shook her head. “What did you tell James and Peter about that?”

“That I didn’t want the wolf to hurt you, and the glass kept us both safe. They understood eventually.”

Sophia covered her face with her hands and sighed. “Remus… how are you so patient with me?”

“Because you’re mine and I want to take care of you. Because now, when you’re happy, you smell so delicious and I want that all the time.” 

“Do you think one day I’ll be normal? That we can kiss and touch and - and - we - can be like a normal couple?”

“I doubt we’ll ever be normal. You may have forgotten, but I’m a werewolf.”

Sophia’s laughter echoed off the stones. She turned to look at him, face half-covered but a smile peeking through. “I’m glad you’re the weird one in this relationship.”

His return smile sent a wash of arousal through her. She watched his eyes dilate as he registered the change in her. “Me too,” he said softly. 

She blushed lightly and picked up her book again. Remus silently summoned his and they went back to reading, side-by-side.

\--------

On Easter Sunday, Violet took Sirius into town for an Easter egg hunt at a local parish. Veronica spent the morning lolling around in her pyjamas, eager to enjoy some time alone. They all shared a large lunch and walked down to the pond for the afternoon, with a small cake to celebrate an early birthday for Veronica.

That night, Veronica curled up with Sirius in bed and lamented the return to school. “I’ll miss you,” she said, “at night. I’ve gotten used to sharing the bed with you.”

“We should run away together. Skip the rest of our education. Who needs it, right?”

“Excuse you, you need that education to get a job to support me and our forty-three children. Best to stay in school.”

“Fine… if you insist.” His hands roamed down her back as they slowly kissed goodnight. She loved the feeling of his legs tangled with hers, and the shared heat of his body. “I’m going to miss fooling around in a bed.”

“Me too. If we got married, do you think Dumbledore would give us married student quarters?”

Sirius kissed down her neck. “Do they have such a thing at Hogwarts?”

“I don’t know.” She tilted her head back. “They must have the occasional married professor, right? We can stay on their wing.”

“Perfect. I’ll ask Dumbledore about it. You start planning a late April wedding.” He pushed her shirt up and ran his thumb over her nipple. He kissed her gently, caressing her tongue with his. “We can have our first baby just after our NEWTs.”

“Classy,” she huffed, pulling him to settle more comfortably between her legs. He was already hard, pressing against her through their pyjamas. Her leg rose up to circle his hip. She moaned lightly when he ground down into her. 

“Veronica, you feel so good. So soft. Fuck.” He ducked his head to kiss and suck at her nipple. She ran her fingers through his hair and arched her back into him. His hand came around her thigh to pull her leg up higher as he rolled his hips against her. “I wish I trusted myself to take more of our clothes off.”

“Me too,” she sighed. His kisses became rougher, biting and sucking at her lips. He rocked down harder against her, huffing his warm breath across her face. “Sirius…”

“My prickly pear… “ he sighed. He moaned in her ear when she stroked his cock over his clothes. “Yes… please… “ 

“Let me see,” she whispered across his lips.

He stilled his movements. “We - we can’t. Can we?”

“I’ll keep all my clothes on, I promise. I just want to see. When you come.”

“Fuck!” he hissed and rolled to a standing position next to the bed. He yanked his shirt off and hesitated at pulling his pyjama bottoms down. “Are you sure?” he asked.

Veronica nodded as she sat up and bit back a smile at his nervousness. And then suddenly she was face to face with a completely naked seventeen year old boy. A naked, _aroused_ boy. It wasn’t like the simple anatomy diagram her mother had shown her. He looked down at himself for a moment and gave his prick a few quick strokes, then sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

“So…” he said slowly. “What do you think?”

Veronica ran her hand down his chest, then his hip and thigh, eyes on his hard cock the entire time. “Impressive.” It was bigger than she’d imagined, more than she’d felt through his clothes.

“Well thank you,” he said with a lopsided smile.

“How does it compare?” she asked, her eyes flicking up to meet his.

He laughed, “Bigger than Peter, about the same as James. Definitely smaller than Remus. Must be a werewolf thing.”

Her eyes widened even further, “I didn’t think there’d actually be an answer to that.”

“We’ve lived in _very_ close quarters for six years. I can assure you we’ve seen all we can of each other.”

“Right,” she said absently, staring once again. Tentatively she reached out and ran her fingers down his length. 

“Like this,” he said, fisting her fingers around the shaft. Their hands moved up and down together for a few strokes. “That feels… so good.” He moaned as she picked up the pace, then held her wrist and slowed her strokes. “Fuck yes… almost…” He heaved a few breaths and gripped her wrist so tight, she was afraid it would bruise. “Oh fuck!” 

He bit his lip on a groan as he came, keeping his harsh grip on her. And good thing too, because she otherwise would have been startled into letting go when come shot out of him like a fountain. The rest dribbled down over her hand as he slowed her movements even further. Finally, he pulled her hand away and dropped his head back with a sigh.

Veronica almost wanted to laugh that the whole thing was over in less than two minutes. They’d have to work on his stamina before giving sex a go. She looked around for something to wipe her hand with, but Sirius was already cleaning her with a wandless spell. 

“Convenient,” she said with a smile.

He shrugged, “It’s probably the only spell any boy can do wandless.”

She snorted and reached for his cock again, just because she could. But he blocked her hand.

“It’s sensitive now,” he said with a sheepish smile. He leaned over the bed to grab his pyjama bottoms.

“Shows over, then?” Veronica asked as he dressed.

“This part of it is.” He inclined his head at her. “It’s your turn now.”

“What.”

His grin widened as he leaned in for a kiss. “I showed you mine, now you show me yours,” he whispered.

“Erm, no,” she laughed, shoving his face away. “I did not agree to any such thing.”

“Oh come on. Please?” He ran a hand up her thigh and rested it on her hip. “Just let me see. You don’t have to get off if you don’t want to. I’ll promise not to touch you unless you say I can. Although I also promise I’ll keep asking until you say I can. Please?”

“No!” Veronica said with a smile. She kissed his cheeks and pulled him down over her. “I can’t. Not yet.”

“Why not?” he asked, sprawled half on top of her. 

“I don’t know why not. Just not right now.”

“Fine,” he sighed, nuzzling at her neck. “Will you touch yourself, so I can at least hear you come?”

She pulled him in for another kiss while her hand slid into her knickers. Sirius kissed down her neck and once again sucked on her nipples. “You can - yes…” she sighed as he bit down gently. “Just like that.” His fingers plucked at one nipple while his mouth sucked the other. Her fingers rubbed hard circles around her clit and for a moment she cursed her own skittishness that kept him from putting his own fingers to better use. 

“Sirius… that’s good…” She pulled him up to kiss him hard and wrapped her leg around his hip again. He rocked his hips into her, making her moan with want. “Oh love… I wish you could… fuck me… “ 

“Fucking hell, Veronica!” Sirius kissed her again but she pulled away with a moan as her orgasm washed over her. Her body bucked against his and he gripped her hard on the hip to hold her down.

He dropped little kisses along her cheek and across her lips. She ran her hands down his back and smiled. So she hadn't lasted much longer than he had. Maybe they were perfectly suited to one another. They lay cuddling together, tangled in each other.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

\-------

On Easter Sunday, the upper years were given special permission to go to Hogsmeade. James and Lily had a tentative first date, actively spied on by Dorcas, Marlene, and Peter.

Remus talked Sophia into going as well, despite her bad experiences with Hogsmeade so far. They ordered a picnic lunch from the Three Broomsticks and settled down to eat on the hill behind the village. Remus pointed out the shops and what they contained, as well as little histories about the people that lived or worked there.

Sophia laughed along with his tales, and marveled again at this sweet boy that was hers. She reached out to run her hand through his curls and he trailed off with a smile.

She pulled her hand back slowly and said, “I think I love you.”

“Sophia…” he sighed. “I love you too.”

She tucked her hands in her sleeves. “How can you?”

Remus leaned back on his hands and stared up at the sky. “How could I not?” She shook her head at him. “I’ve lived my whole life thinking my soulmate would leave me. And yet, here you are.”

“You thought I would leave you?”

He smiled sadly down at his feet. “That first full moon after I was bitten…”

“It was bad?”

He laughed harshly, “That’s putting it mildly. Maybe I’ll tell you about it another time. But I was half asleep and I heard my mum ask my dad, ‘Do you think his soulmate will keep him?’” Remus sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs. “I’ve thought of my soulmate nearly nonstop since then.”

“Anyone would be glad to have you, Remus.”

“Anyone? You think Melody or Yvette would be sitting with me now?”

Sophia thought of Melody’s worry over her parents’ control of her marriage contract, and the Avery belief that werewolves should indeed be put down. And Yvette, who never seemed to care she had no soulmate. “I suppose that’s true.”

“The universe knew what it was doing with us. I mean, I wish those horrible things had never happened to you. And I wish I’d never been bitten. But it makes us uniquely suited to one another, right?”

“I hadn’t thought of it like that…” She bit her lip nervously. “Does that mean you don’t mind I can’t - can’t let you touch me yet?”

He laughed, “That’s just it, Sophia. I don’t have to touch you. Ever, if you want.” He shifted to sit beside her and whispered, “The sound of your voice gets me so hard, Sophia. I can taste you in the air. And your scent… Drives me wild, you know. But the wolf… he’s happy for just those two days a month.”

“Remus…” she said softly.

He sat back and leaned back on his hands again. “You know, wolves go into heat. Perhaps it’s the same for us. And if all our intimacies have to happen with me tied to our bed, I’ll still be happy with you. And even if some of your broken pieces never heal, I’ll still be here with you. I could never let you go, knowing you would never let me go.”

She sat next to him and rested her head against his shoulder with a soft sigh.

“I love you, Sophia mine.”

“I love you too, Remus.”

“Best trip to Hogsmeade ever,” Remus said with a smile.


	10. Year 6: Chapter 10

Veronica grumbled as the three of them made their way to the portkey station. “Can’t you just get us a portkey to the school? Why do we have to go back to London for the train?”

Violet rolled her eyes as she opened the door to the office. “It’s too hard to arrange portkeys for everyone to the school.”

“Oh but it’s just fine to arrange portkeys to London? That’s ridiculous.” Veronica slumped in her waiting chair, with a grinning Sirius next to her.

“Veronica, please buck up and stop whining. You’re not helping the situation with that attitude.” Violet went to the desk to get her paperwork.

“This is stupid. And early.” Veronica leaned her head on Sirius’s shoulder. 

He kissed the top of her head. “You should try being a morning person. It’s more fun.”

“Yeah? Well, _you_ should try - “

“Veronica, whatever you’re going to say next, keep it to yourself,” Violet said as she sat down. “The portkey is in twenty minutes.” She checked her watch again. She smiled, “You didn’t mention your summer holiday.”

“What about it?”

“Just that you’ll be of age soon and able to make your own plans. Are you going to your dad’s this summer? Should I make arrangements?”

Veronica sat up in her chair and scowled. “Why are you ruining a perfectly awful morning with things like this now? I don’t know because August is ages off.” 

“All right, all right. Sorry. Just curious.” 

Silence enveloped them after that, broken by Sirius’s whistling a little tune. Veronica smiled and took his hand. He squeezed her fingers and kissed her cheek.

“I’ll be at James’s house,” he announced loudly. “In case anyone is curious.”

“You’re not staying with Veronica?” Violet asked, eyeing the two of them cautiously.

“I might,” he shrugged. “Depends on if she puts out or not.”

Veronica snorted a laugh, then covered her mouth to smother the sound. Her giggles became uncontrollable when Violet frowned at them. “He is joking! Oh my word! You should see your face!”

Violet’s scowl deepened. “I said I was sorry. About before. There’s no need to make fun of me.”

Sirius shrugged, unapologetic. “I’d rather you were frowning, than my sweet prickly pear.”

“Oh,” Violet said, her face softening. “Why do you call her that? Prickly pear?”

“It’s just what happened. Veronica Nettles, a prickly pear. My prickly pear. It sort of stuck when she was being mean and not talking to me.” He frowned at Veronica, “Why don’t I have a cute pet name? You should pick one to call me.”

Veronica shrugged, “I’m not good at naming things. Lucky you, you get to pick names for all our twenty-four children. Going to stick with the star theme?”

“I was thinking of starting our own theme of plants. Like Posey, or Rose, or Daisy.” He nodded to her mum, “Violet.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” Violet said with a genuine smile.

“What about the boys?”

“Something like Thorn, or Stone, or Basil.”

“Hmm… I suppose there’s time to think on it.” 

The bell sounded for their portkey so they gathered their bags and followed the few other people out of the waiting room to the large, metal ring that would take them to London. There were few people milling around the train at this early hour. Violet hugged Sirius and Veronica goodbye and made them both promise to write. She apparated off to work, while the two of them made their way onto the train.

“I’ve never arrived so early before,” Sirius said, laying himself out on the compartment seats.

She sat in the seats across from him. “It’s some unspoken thing my parents started when my dad started bringing his kids. She comes early, he comes late, and they don’t have to see each other.”

“It had the added bonus that I didn’t have to see my parents either.”

“I’m glad we’re starting our own family, because what we’ve got to work with is terrible.”

Twenty minutes later, the platform was filling with students and their families. Melody was delivered to the train by her brother Brio. He hugged her goodbye and playfully tugged at her ponytail. She rolled her eyes and batted his hand away. It took another few minutes for her to find them on the train.

“You won’t believe it, Veronica,” she said as she hugged Veronica tight. “I don’t believe it.”

“The meet-up party your parents had went well? Did Brio meet his soulmate?”

“No… I did.” 

“What? That’s impossible!”

They sat down together and Melody laughed, “That’s what I said! Do you remember Amir Khouri? He graduated a few years ago.”

Veronica only vaguely remembered the quiet Slytherin boy. “It wasn’t him, was it? You’ve spoken before.”

Melody shook her head. “We were talking and then a girl crashed into me, grabbed me by the arm. She flashed him some sign language and he laughed. So I asked him what that was about…”

“And…”

“And he shook his head, sort of embarrassed and said it’s nothing. Just my sister. This is Nadia. So I nod at her and she signs something else. So I ask him again what she said. And he rolls his eyes at her and says - “ she paused for dramatic effect, “‘This one’s mine. Ask her if she likes girls.’”

“No he didn’t say that! What did you say?”

“My jaw fell on the floor! I gasped and said to her, ‘That’s impossible!’ And she made a garbled kind of shriek and held her hand out and we watched her words fade from black to silver.”

“No you did not!” Veronica shrieked, slapping Melody on the arm.

“Yes! We all stood there in shock for I don’t know how long. And I just started crying and I hugged her. I couldn’t believe it.”

“What happened? To her?”

“When she was ten, she drank a mislabeled potion. She nearly died! It tore up her throat and now she - she can’t speak.”

“That’s unreal! That’s why your words faded? Just because she can’t say them? I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

“I know! But honestly, how often does someone lose the ability to speak? So now Amir is talking to my parents about a marriage contract.”

“You’re going to marry her brother?”

“He suggested it. Said his soulmate is ‘unavailable,’ whatever that means, and that he wouldn’t mind marrying me to help me stay close to his sister. He said their parents would forbid any sort of relationship between us if they knew so we’re not to say anything. Which was fine, because my parents are the same, really.”

“What if they say no?”

“They won’t. His family is pure enough, and he has a very good job working in International Magical Law. They’re also well off, and he said he would refuse my dowry. Imagine my mother’s surprise - getting rid of me _and_ keeping her gold. Bliss, right?”

“Melody, this is incredible!”

“I know! I’ve tried to stay calm so my parents don’t catch on but it’s been so hard! We spent the whole evening ‘talking’ with Amir as interpreter. She graduated last year from a school in Uganda, because they specialize in wandless magic and she needs her hands free to sign.”

“Unbelievable.”

“I know! She said she’d send me a book to learn some signs. She’s fluent in a few different sign languages and said I’d be better off learning the British version first. That's what her family uses.”

“We’ll learn with you, help you practice.”

Melody hugged her again, “Thank you! First things first, though. Hopefully my parents will sign the contract.”

“Will it be weird, marrying your soulmate’s brother?”

Melody giggled, “Probably. But it’s my best chance to stay with her.”

“I’m so happy for you, Melody. Yvette will be too!”

“I’m happy too. I spent so much time worrying that no one would want me, and now I’m getting married, _and_ I get a soulmate.”

“Won’t it be weird,” Sirius asked, “to - you know - both her and her brother?”

Melody rolled her eyes. “Get your head out of the gutter, Sirius. Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m not planning any threesomes. Ever.” She shrugged, “But I don’t mind one or the other. It’s nice to be wanted.”

Although it had only been a week, Veronica felt like she’d been away from Yvette and Sophia for years. They were both thrilled with Melody’s news and Yvette said they’d be going to the library first thing when classes ended the next day to see if there were books on British Sign Language available. 

Both Melody and Veronica were eager to hear what they’d missed by leaving, and Yvette told them about Sophia’s first successful night in the dorm, without a potion.

“Sophia! That’s wonderful!” Veronica cried.

Sophia ducked her head, “I didn’t sleep much, honestly. I still had some bad dreams, but I didn’t wake up crying or anything.”

Veronica smiled, “That’s a good start, though, right?”

Melody asked, “Are you going to be sleeping down here more often, then?”

“I don’t know,” Sophia said, twisting her sleeve in her hands. “I’d like to keep trying, but it just depends on how the day goes.”

“That’s fine,” Veronica said. “We can take it one day at a time.” 

“We can even take it in shifts to watch over you, if you need it,” Melody suggested.

“Oh no, that won’t be necessary, I’m sure. I wouldn’t want you all too tired for your lessons.”

“Just think on it,” Yvette said, “and we’ll see how it goes. Like Veronica said, one day at a time.”

“How did the full moon go, without Sirius?” Veronica asked.

Yvette laughed at a blushing Sophia, “Oh it went swimmingly.”

“Did it?” Veronica said with a smile.

“As it turns out, our Sophia is quite the Alpha Female when she puts her mind to it.”

“Oh my word, really?” Melody cackled and pulled a wrapped sweet from her pocket to chuck at Sophia. 

“Yes! Wolves like to compete for the female’s attention so she flirted with James to get Remus’s attention. And then she and Remus had,” Yvette waggled her eyebrows, “some happy fun times.”

“No you didn’t!” Melody shrieked. The girls giggled at Sophia covering her face.

“Stop, you horrible witches!” Sophia laughed.

“How’d that go? Weren’t you afraid?”

“Not really,” Sophia said. “The moon has this weird pull on me too, and I just went with it. Remus let me tie him up so he wouldn’t accidentally attack me. It worked out really well. Really, really well.”

“What’s he look like under his robes?” Melody asked with a wink. 

“Melody!” Yvette yelled with a mock-scandalized face.

“Oh come on, you were thinking it. Werewolves are supposed to be...” she trailed off with a suggestive look. “So… is he?”

“Erm, yes…” Sophia said slowly, to more giggles.

“Remus is going to die when he finds out you told us,” Yvette laughed.

“Pshh, you know he’s probably proud of it,” Melody disagreed. “Boys are so weird about their boy parts.” She elbowed Veronica, “He’s already been bragging because Veronica doesn’t look surprised by the news.”

Veronica snorted, “Sirius already confirmed it.”

Sophia’s eyes widened in shock, “Why were you asking Sirius about Remus - “

“I wasn’t asking! He volunteered when we were - “ she collapsed into giggles again.

“You didn’t!” Melody shrieked. “You did! You saw him naked, didn’t you? How was it? Did you two have sex in your mother’s house?”

“No!” Veronica yelled. “Well, no to the sex part, but we did fool around a lot and I don’t know, I got tired of feeling him through his clothes and so I said to show me and… and he did.”

“And?” Melody prompted.

“And it was good,” Veronica giggled, covering her face. “He said James was about the same, Peter was smaller, and everything they say about werewolves and size were true.”

“You lucky girl,” Melody said to Sophia. “Wait,” she said, nudging Veronica, “so did you return the favor?”

“No, of course not! It’s going to take forever to get brave enough to let him see me naked.”

Yvette shook her head, “You should have just done it. Got it over with while he was still nervous about stripping for you.”

“Yeah, well, he wasn’t nervous for long. And now he’s probably going to be hounding me about it. But, eh… we’ll see.”

“Well, I’m knackered,” Melody announced. “All this excitement has sent me reeling. Ugh, and there’s lessons tomorrow. Sophia, are you staying with us tonight?”

“I think so… if you don’t mind…”

“Perfect!”Melody laughed as she summoned her pyjamas. She sighed happily, “This was the best holiday ever!”

\--------

Within a few days, Melody started receiving letters from both Amir and Nadia. All four girls started learning various signs, although they didn’t have much information about the grammar structure. Figuring the important thing was learning vocabulary, they settled on a direct English to sign method. It was slow going but everyone had fun interrupting their words to look up new signs.

Veronica tried not to make a big deal about her birthday, but it was hard to deny the joy she felt in her new freedom. She wouldn’t have to go to her father’s anymore, which he lamented again in his birthday letter to her. She realized she also didn’t have to live with her mother either, but kept that thought to herself.

The four girls celebrated the birthday as they usually did, with cake they lifted from the kitchens and late night card games. Melody and Yvette both had summer birthdays, and Sophia had been in the hospital for hers, so they took Veronica’s birthday as the chance to celebrate. They exchanged sweets and spent most of the night eating them together. Veronica looked at her very best friends and couldn’t imagine anything better.

Until Sirius took her for a walk around to the far side of the lake, where no students were likely to stray, especially with the light rainfall. He’d set up an impervius spot that was dry and warm enough for a picnic. After, they lay entwined together and talked about a future together and all the birthdays they hoped to share. 

The first week in May included the full moon. Remus had a hard time focusing on his lessons with his desire for Sophia running rampant. She had an equally hard time staying away from him. They finally decided they were both useless in class, and so they skived off Tuesday afternoon to spend time in their round room. Remus came out giggling and sleepy once again, and Madam Pomfrey had to use several spells to direct him down the path to the Shrieking Shack. 

Sophia had been spending one or two nights a week in the dorm with great success, but on the full moon, she preferred to stay in the hospital wing so she could sleep in Remus’s bed. His recovery was faster with her scent on his pillow and her body wrapped around his while he slept. He was back on his feet in no time, and Sophia beamed at her part in his good health.

The week after the full moon, their potions class was interrupted when a second year knocked on the door. She had a note from Dumbledore asking to see Sirius immediately. He packed his things quickly and kissed Veronica goodbye, promising to see her at lunch with whatever news Dumbledore had to share.

Herbology was difficult to focus on after that. Yvette pinched her repeatedly to keep her focused but it only barely worked. They hurried back to the castle for lunch, but didn’t see Sirius in the Great Hall.

When he finally arrived, with a frowning Regulus following him, he only nodded at James, Peter, and Remus before making his way to Veronica. Reggie scowled at her and continued on, without acknowledgement, to the far end of the table. Sirius sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.

“So,” Veronica asked, “what happened? Everything all right?”

“Well… you remember I told you about my Uncle Alphard?” Veronica nodded. “He - he died. Yesterday.”

“Oh no! Sirius! I’m so sorry!” Veronica pulled him into a hug, which he gratefully accepted. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, I think? I don’t know. It doesn’t feel real yet.” He shook his head. He smiled sadly and took both her hands. “The thing is… he named me. In his will. Me and Regulus both.”

“Really? Oh. What did he leave you?”

“His flat. In Bristol. And - and money too.”

Veronica’s eyes widened, “Really?”

“Yeah.” His eyes flicked down the table. “Regulus got a bit of money too, but most of it he gave to me. Said I deserved it for leaving.”

“Oh, Sirius…”

“It’s all right. But now… Now I have a home and money and I’m not going to be depending on the Potters for everything until I finish my Auror training.”

Veronica smiled. “That’s good news.”

“Do you see what that means, for us?” He smiled and rubbed their noses together. “We can start a life together. Any time we want.”

“Are you asking me to marry you right now? In the Great Hall?” she asked with a wide smile. 

“Not just yet. But maybe soon. When it feels real.”

“Okay. I’ll wait for then to say yes.”

Sirius laughed and nodded. “I have to go tell the others.” He hugged her close and kissed her again. “We’re going to be all right.” He walked across the Hall to the Gryffindor table and shared his news with the boys.

Melody sighed, “Nothing goes easy for him, does it?”

“I’d like to think I’m easy for him,” Veronica said with a small smile.

“Sure,” Yvette said, “you are now, but it was rough there for a while.”

Veronica watched Sirius, and the comfort the boys offered him. “It’s so sad… they weren’t terribly close but he loved his uncle. I wonder when the funeral will be and if Sirius will go.”

Yvette glanced down the table, but Regulus was occupied with Crouch and Snape. “I wonder if Regulus has anything to say.”

“Not to me,” Veronica said. “I’m not sure how close he was to their uncle. I’m sure he’ll deal with it in his own way.”

After their lessons Sirius found Veronica and they went to their favorite ‘alone time’ classroom. Sirius transfigured the large desk into an oversized armchair and curled up with Veronica in it. She ran her fingers through his hair as his head rested on her chest.

“How are you doing?”

“Fine, I suppose. It’s so strange because I know he’s gone but I so rarely saw him, being at school and all. It’s like it could all be a figment of my imagination and he’s just fine in his flat.” He squeezed her around the waist and rubbed his face on her shoulder. “He was the only family that was good to me.”

“Remember, we make our own family now.” Veronica kissed the top of his head. “And he’s still good to you, leaving you an inheritance like that. Now you won’t have to beg and scrape for everything.”

“He left Reggie some money, more if he would promise to have no contact with our parents for two years. Reggie refused.”

Veronica felt guilty for keeping Reggie’s mysterious plan secret, but it wasn’t her secret to tell. A change in subject was in order. “Did your uncle never have a soulmate?”

“Yeah, he did. He never said if it was a man or a woman, or magical or muggle, but I suspect it was another pureblood. He said the fates were right, and he did love them very much. But that wasn’t enough. They were divided on issues too big to overcome and it wasn’t going to work. He said he’d rather live alone than live with a love that killed him day by day.”

“That’s - that’s so sad.”

“I know. But I think that’s why he was so adamant I follow my own path and not let myself be bowled over by Black family ideals.” Sirius shifted so he could look into Veronica’s eyes. “And now he’s given us a future. I’m going to spend the summer holiday there. See that everything’s all right and just get a feel for the place.”

“All right,” Veronica said, her body warming in anticipation.

“And I want you to come with me.”

And there it was. Her breath left in a whoosh and for a moment she just stared, speechless. Of course he would ask her to go with him. And really, there was no reason why not. She was of age, able to make her own decisions. It would get her away from both her parents for the holiday. And all that time spent with Sirius… sharing a home, sharing a bed.

Sharing a bed.

“I’ll… have to think about it.”

“Yeah, yeah of course. You don’t have to say anything now. Just think on it.” He lay his head back on her chest, and she wondered if he registered the rapid beat of her heart. 

Just think on it.

Veronica could do little else over the next few days. She was relieved when the mail came on Friday, bringing news for Melody. Anything to serve as a distraction.

“Oh my goodness, it’s from my parents,” Melody said, owl-eyed. She stared at the creamy white envelope as though it were a dung bomb about to go off in her lap.

“Well open it, see what it says,” Yvette said, nudging her hard.

“What if it’s bad news?” Just then, another owl arrived with letters from both Amir and Nadia. “Oh no! I can’t. Here, you open it.” She shoved the letter from her parents at Yvette and clutched the other two letters. “No wait, I want to read it,” she said, snatching it back before Yvette could blink.

“Go on , then,” Yvette urged.

“Right. Yes.” Melody’s hand shook as it broke the seal. Her eyes scanned the contents, then lit up with joy. “They said yes! They said _yes_!” She jumped up from the bench, nearly knocking Yvette off it. “I’m getting married!” she yelled, jumping up and down. “I’m getting married!” She pulled Yvette up and hugged her tight. 

At the teachers’ table, several professors smiled, while a few indicated with gestures that the noise was excessive. The four girls left their plates and hurried from the Hall. Outside, in the courtyard, Melody gave them her parents letter to read while she scanned the letters from Nadia and Amir.

“Melody,” Yvette said, “this is wonderful. We’re so happy for you!”

“I know!” Melody said, wiping away a few stray tears. “I was so scared. But now I’m getting married. Next summer. Oh, seventh year is going to just drag on!”

Sophia shook her head, “It’ll fly by and you know it! Did Amir say anything about this summer? Are you going to see them at all?”

“Yes,” Melody answered, scanning his letter. “He says he’ll arrange to be in England with Nadia after our exams. He has to be in Greece in August and maybe he’ll take me with him, if my parents allow it. I’m going to Greece! I don’t believe it!”

“Melody!” Veronica laughed. “You’re getting married!”

Melody shrieked again and hugged her friends. She wiped her eyes and tucked her letters away. “I don’t know how I’m meant to follow my timetable today! But we’d better go, lessons await!”

Yvette and Melody hurried off, giggling together and likely discussing the wedding Melody’s mother would plan without her. Veronica grinned at Sophia and followed them to Charms at a slower pace.

“I’m so happy for her!” Sophia said. “I couldn’t imagine watching my words fade away and then finding out it was all a strange misunderstanding. What are the chances of that?”

“No idea. She’s always held out hope, though. The fates are strange.” 

“Indeed. Remus and I were just talking about that, and the horrible things that had happened to both of us, but how it makes us suited to one another.”

“Interesting theory.” Veronica shook her head, “I’d rather fate didn’t stick its nose in our business and do these crappy things to us.”

“I don’t know,” Sophia argued. “The chances are good we’d still have crappy things happening to us, only now fate has given us help to find someone that can balance it out and make it better.”

Veronica thought of Alphard and the mate he couldn’t keep. “Not always… But if not for our words, I’d have never, _never_ ended up with Sirius. And I like him,” she added with a grin.

“Who’s to say? Maybe one day you leave school, and House rivalries don’t matter anymore. Your paths cross, and he thinks you’re gorgeous and asks you out…”

The girls laugh and Veronica shrugs it all off, “I suppose it doesn’t matter. And I’m glad to have him now.”

Sophia smiled, “Me too. That you have him, and I have Remus. Fate worked out all right for both of us.”

“And Melody.”

“And Melody,” Sophia agreed. “It’s going to be the longest year of our lives, waiting for her to get married.” They laughed again as they entered the Charms classroom.

Melody glowed all through their lessons, and the three girls couldn’t help but smile that Fate was finally being kind to them.

\--------

May was a flurry of lessons and revising that left little room for anything else. Veronica welcomed the last trip to Hogsmeade as a distraction to save her sanity. She went shopping with Yvette and Melody, then left them to find Sirius. They were having lunch with James and Lily. And when she arrived at the Three Broomsticks, she was happy to find Sophia and Remus were there as well.

“I didn’t know you would be here!” Veronica said, letting Sophia press their cheeks together in welcome. 

“Remus convinced me at the last minute.” Sophia gave him a wink. “Our last trip to Hogsmeade was a good one, so he says the curse is broken.”

“James agrees,” Lily said, elbowing James, who nodded with a wide smile. “Although our first date could have gone better.”

James grinned, “I thought it went swimmingly!”

“Swimmingly?” Lily asked, rolling her eyes. “James, you forgot your wallet entirely and I had to beg eight sickles off Dorcas to cover the rest of our meal.” She belied her sour words by fluffing his hair.

James didn’t seem to care. He put his arm around her shoulders and said, “So? Women can pay for dates too.”

“Of course women can pay for dates but _you_ asked _me_ out so I sort of expected you to pay. You’re lucky I had any money at all. That skirt has the most useless pockets!”

Sirius shook his head at James, “I would never do such a thing to my prickly pear. Alas, we are both broke so you’re going to have to cover us too.”

Veronica giggled and shook her head at Sirius.

Remus piped in as well, “If you’re paying, James, then I’ll take a toffee pudding to share with Sophia.”

Madam Rosmerta winked after she accidentally bumped into James while delivering a few pints to the table behind them. The men there mumbled comments about her low-cut robes, making her roll her eyes goodnaturedly.

“Indeed,” Sophia agreed, eyes on Madam Rosmerta, “I haven’t had pocket money since my birthday. If I had to pay for our dates,” her eyes shifted back to Remus, “all I could afford is a picnic the elves provided for our round room.”

Remus grinned at her, “I would be one hundred percent okay with that.” She blushed in response.

“Oh Sophia,” James laughed, “now we’ll never get him to Hogsmeade again. He’ll just spend the whole time lamenting his lost time in the round room.”

Sirius nodded, “Honestly, if I never heard of the round room again, it’d be too soon.”

“Goodness,” Lily laughed, “what happens in the round room?”

“Reading,” Sophia deadpanned. Her eyes drifted to Madam Rosmerta again, now laughing as she playfully argued with one of the men.

“But only _mostly_ ,” Remus said, nodding. “That leaves a lot of space for something else, you know.”

“Whatever it is, he blathers on about it constantly. In two weeks he’ll be near climbing the walls trying to keep himself from dragging her - “

“Thanks, James!” Remus interrupted. “That’s enough.” He smiled, but it was little more than a baring of teeth. He turned to see what Sophia was looking at. “It’s all right,” he whispered to her.

“Yeah, I know,” she whispered back, rubbing at the back of her neck. She pulled her glass ball out and rolled it in her hands.

The others looked at Madam Rosmerta but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She stopped by their table and everyone ordered food and drinks. James eased the tension by loudly changing all their drinks to water since he was footing the bill. And he said only Sophia deserved pudding and the rest of them could eat sugar cubes.

Sophia kept her eyes on Madam Rosmerta when she delivered food to the next table. The man that commented earlier slid his hand along Rosmerta’s backside. She laughed and swatted his hand away, but that didn’t stop him trying again.

“Sophia,” Remus said softly. He scooted his chair closer to her. “Sophia, she’s okay.” 

She nodded absently and stared down at her glass. The ball split apart into thin sheets, like playing cards. They slid from hand to hand, then back into a ball again.

“That’s… an impressive trick,” Lily said with too much enthusiasm. “How long did you have to practice to make it look so effortless?”

Sophia ducked her head, “I just can.” She shook her head and held the ball in one hand so she could grip Remus’s wrist with the other. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. She nodded, eyes still on her lap.

Veronica nudged Sirius and he said, “Does anyone want to go to Honeydukes after, since James is being stingy with the pudding? I have three sickles and twelve knuts to splurge on chocolate wands.”

“Excellent idea, Black,” Lily said cheerily, still darting glances at Sophia. “But I want Honeydukes Best, instead. Remus is always bumming mine during patrols.”

Madam Rosmerta brought their food and around the table, tensions eased as they ate. Remus stole a chip from Sophia with a wink, then offered her a bite of his shepherd’s pie. 

James asked for a bite of Lily’s pie. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. “Forget it, Potter. I don’t want your nasty fish and if you can’t trade bite for bite, I’m not interested.”

Sirius laughed at them, “You should be jealous of me and Veronica. We’ve got this bit down.” He put his arm around Veronica, who was splitting both their plates down the middle to share with each other. She winked as she gave him a plate with his share of the two meals on it.

Their table grew quiet as they ate, which meant they all heard loud and clear when a frustrated Madam Rosmerta yelled, “For the last time, I said _no_!”

Sophia’s eyes widened as the man at the next table tugged Madam Rosmerta into his lap. Madam Rosmerta pulled her wand just as Sophia’s ball shattered into a collection of shards. The man was knocked to the ground by the cloud, a few slivers breaking the skin around his neck.

“Sophia!” Remus called to her. “Don’t!” 

Around them, people shrieked and pulled their wands but no one knew who to aim for. 

“Sophia, listen, please. It’s all right!” Remus stood just behind her, not touching her.

“She said no,” Sophia said in a small voice. “She said no.”

Remus sighed heavily, “I know she did. But she’s all right. She has magic to keep her safe. She’s safe now, Sophia.”

Sophia ducked her head into her arms and cried, “She said no, but his hands - his hands were on her and - and he wants a kiss but she’s saving it.”

“Sophia,” he whispered, “Sophia, it’s all right. She’s fine now. You’re fine now.”

“The glass… it’s bloody... have to clean it… wait an hour… call the aurors… clean the glass.” Sophia took a shuddering breath.

“Here, put the glass here,” Remus said, pulling a half empty mug of water from the table. “All of it. We’ll clean it and no one will know.”

Sophia shook her head and tugged at her hair. 

“You can do it, Sophia. Pull all the glass together and we’ll go somewhere safe. He won’t be there. Just you and me. Maybe your room, in the infirmary? It’s safe there. I can take you there.”

“No one will know…”

“No, Sophia, no one will know. We’ll go together. I’ll keep you safe.”

“The glass…” Sophia held her hands out and pieces of her glass ball flew into the mug. The little plinks and plops as they hit the water echoed in the utter silence of the pub.

“That’s it, very good Sophia.” Remus eyed the terrified man on the floor. “Ease away. Slowly. Come on, Sophia. The others are going to stay and finish their meal. But we’re going to go. Somewhere safe.”

“Safe, yes.” Sophia grasped the mug to her chest with one hand, and Remus’s wrist with the other. He exhaled heavily as Sophia let him lead her from the pub.

Remus didn’t think she could make it all the way to the infirmary just yet, so when the path to school narrowed by the forest, they detoured into the trees. When they were far enough away that no one would see them, he urged Sophia to sit.

“Let’s see the glass,” he said, holding out his hand for the mug.

Sophia dumped the water and glass into the grass and sifted it with her fingers. “It’s all right. No more blood.” The pieces came together into several pieces the size of gobstones. They circled from hand to hand, looking like a mini solar system.

Remus sat silently while Sophia molded her glass into more shapes. Every so often the glass would break apart, but her shaky hands always pulled it back together. He didn’t relax until he heard the change in her heart rate and her breathing eased. 

“Sophia… you’re all right now?”

“Yeah… no… “ She shook her head and covered her face. “Remus…” She crawled to where he was sitting and sat herself in his lap.

He groaned and leaned away from her. “Oh, Sophia, you have to bind me first.”

She pressed her head into his chest as the glass circled his wrists. He relaxed and let her lay her head on his shoulder.

“My sweet Sophia, I can feel how much you’re hurting. I wish I could hold you. Wish it would comfort you to let me hold you.”

“I was - was doing so well…” she said with a sniff. She gripped his shirt and buried her face in his neck. “I don’t want - I want those nightmares to stop!”

“They will, Sophia,” he said softly. He rested his head on hers, and she wrapped her arms around his waist while she cried again. “It’s all right…”

“I still see him. And he calls me Ellie…”

“But you’re not, you’re Sophia. And you’re mine and I’ll keep you safe. Don’t I keep you safe, Sophie?”

She nodded against his shoulder, and rubbed her tears off on his robe. She cupped his jaw and rubbed her damp cheeks along his. “My Remus… why… I could hurt you.”

“You wouldn’t. I know you wouldn’t.”

“I hurt him. Too much.” Her breath shuddered, and she rested her forehead against his shoulder. “He wanted… it was just after the new year and he said he wanted a kiss. Just one. And I was so - I was so scared.”

Every one of Remus’s fears about Sebastian Rosier flew to the surface of his mind and his whole body tensed. Sophia rubbed her cheeks along his and made a soft shushing sound in his ear. Her hands ran along his back, and Remus wondered at the great irony of his poor love trying to soothe him. But there was nothing that could soothe his rage now.

“I killed him,” she said softly.

Except maybe that. He curled his body into hers and nuzzled at her hair.

Her lips grazed his cheek, along his jaw to his ear. She whispered, “My glass shattered into a thousand pieces and tore through him like pebbles through parchment.” 

“Good.”

It took nearly an hour for Sophia to calm enough to move away from Remus. She stood in front of him and ran her fingers through his hair to neaten the brown curls. Her lips just grazed his and then she stepped back to let him loose. 

Remus rubbed his wrists absently as he watched her neaten her own appearance. “Sophia.” He cleared his throat and looked down at his red wrists. “Did he - he didn’t kiss you, but was there anything else? I - I have to know. At least that.”

“No,” she said, swallowing heavily. “Well yes, but it was innocent. Well, relatively innocent,” she said with a sad laugh. “He held her hand, or hugged her. Sometimes he wanted to dance with her. But that’s it.”

“All right… I’m sorry. So sorry…”

“I know,” she wiped her cheek and smiled. “It’s just… sometimes I feel his hand in mine, or his arm around my waist. But it was hers and it’s confusing.” She covered her face and sighed. “I want your arms around me, your hand in mine. But I’m so scared.”

“We’ll get there, Sophia. One day. We have time.”

She nodded and held his wrist lightly as they walked back to the castle. Madam Pomfrey had heard of the incident already, and was anxiously awaiting their return. Sophia squeezed Remus’s wrist and urged him back to his common room.

“I’ll probably eat dinner here,” Sophia said, “if you want to join me later.”

Remus’s eyes flicked to Madam Pomfrey, “I don’t want to leave you.”

“I’m okay now,” she said with a smile. “I have to - Madam Pomfrey has to fill in a report. It’s best if I talk with her alone.”

He nodded and bent forward so she could press their cheeks together in farewell. “I’ll come back for dinner.”

The others were gathered in the library awaiting news of Sophia. Remus told them he’d taken her to the forest to cry it out, and that she seemed better now. None of the rest of it was any of their business. 

Sophia slept in the infirmary that night, and had a hard time pulling herself from bed the next day. Remus took her on walk around the lake to get her some fresh air away from prying eyes. Although her vital signs had been surprisingly favorable, they’d still reported it to the team at St Mungo’s. And now Sophia was looking into a summer program at the hospital to help with the nightmares.

\--------

After the June full moon, it was one exam after another. The sixth years didn’t have it as bad as the fifth and seventh years, but the schedule was exhausting just the same. 

There were only two weeks left in the term when Sirius again brought up his invitation to Veronica to stay in his Uncle Alphard’s flat.

“I’m scared,” she finally admitted as they walked around the lake.

“To defy your mum? Or to spend the summer holiday with me?”

“Both, I guess. My mum’s been writing me. And so has my dad.” She huffed a laugh, “I feel so popular for once, and I don’t like it.”

“I don’t want you thinking I’m pressuring you. It doesn’t have to be the whole summer. Just a week, or even a few days. James got permission from his parents to come out for a time. Remus wasn’t sure. He was going to wait until he could talk to his parents in person. Peter’s mum would never let him go, so he’s out.”

“Sounds like you’ll be busy.”

He stopped her and pulled her in for a hug. For several minutes, he just held her. Finally he whispered, “I’m scared too. Being there. On my own. Alone.”

“Oh love…” Veronica sighed. She squeezed him harder and tilted her head for a kiss.

He kissed her, then resumed their walk. “I don’t want to guilt you into coming. But… you make me so happy, Veronica. And I feel like together we can do anything. And I know you don’t really want to go back to your mum’s.”

“I told her about your flat. She said she didn’t mind me going. I think she’d prefer that to me going to my dad’s anyway.”

“Just a week? Come home with me from the train?” He smiled and bit at his lip.

Veronica smiled, “How can I say no to that face?”

“You mean it? You’ll come with me?”

“All right, you nutter. Just for a week. Ack!” She shrieked when he picked her up and twirled her around. “Put me down!”

“You and me, against the world! This’ll be so perfect, you’ll see!”

“I think it’ll be you and me eating takeaway in our pyjamas because neither of us can cook.”

“Right. Perfect,” he said with a laugh.

\--------

Sophia had been given a different exam from the others, similar to the placement exams given to students schooled at home. Her results would be owled to her over the summer to determine her eligibility for NEWTs the following year.

After the tests, she found Remus in their round room. “I’m going to miss this room,” she said with a smile.

“It’ll still be here for us next year,” he said, putting his book away. “How did the exam go?”

“All right, I suppose. All my spells worked, even if some were a little weaker than they should have been. All that revising paid off.”

“That’s great news!”

Sophia nodded and said, “I also heard back from St Mungo’s.”

“Oh. What did they say?”

“The last report from Madam Pomfrey was good. They said they’d leave the decision to me whether I go back for the summer or not.”

Remus shifted on his cushion and said softly, “And did you? Decide?”

“Yeah, so I think I do want to. Go back.” Sophia tucked her hands in her sleeves. She hurried on before he could speak, “I know you said I could stay with you for the summer. And I would love to… but they - I think they can help me and I don’t - “

“Sophia, that’s fine. If you want to stay for the summer, that’s all right.”

“Really?” she sighed. “You wouldn’t rather I was with you?”

“I would love to spend the summer holiday with you, but I also want you to do whatever will help you get better. We have the rest of our lives together! If you need to spend a little more time with the Healers, then definitely do that!”

She nodded with a small smile, “Okay. Yes. I - I hope… Maybe I can spend the last week of the holiday with you? It’ll be a full moon right before term starts. I could help you, then.”

Remus’s smile widened, “Yes! Let’s definitely do that.”

Sophia blushed and ducked her head.

He laughed and nudged her foot with his, “I’ll tell my mum you’re coming at the end of August. I have to go to St Mungo’s before term starts for a medical exam. We can pick you up, bring you to our house then?”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect.”

Remus’s eyes sparkled, “I can’t wait for my parents to meet you. The daughter they always wanted.”

Sophia blushed again and rested her head on Remus’s shoulder.

\--------

The train ride home dragged on too long for everyone. Sophia had taken a portkey to St Mungo’s, but the others were all anxious to get to London and on with their holiday. Tentative plans were made by the boys to meet at the Potter house on the last day in August so they could meet the train together on September first.

But first, a summer like no other…


End file.
